La Sombre Légende de Lily Shan
by Zvezda95
Summary: Je m'appelle Lily Shan. Ce que je préfère par dessus tout ce sont les araignées... Et si à la place de Darren Shan, c'était Lily Shan ? Quelles auraient été les conséquences ? Quels événements auraient changé ? Découvrez le en suivant les aventures de Lily, une jeune fille qui pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami Steve, sacrifia son humanité en échange d'une vie de vampire...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de Zvezda95** : Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Bien, c'est ma première fiction alors s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi (je parle essentiellement des fautes d'orthographes et des tournures de phrases -_-'). J'avais l'idée de poster cette fiction depuis quelques mois maintenant et j'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le faire. Puis grâce à un copain, j'ai pu la poster. Bon en tout cas, vous vous en doutez, les personnages de la saga Darren Shan ne m'appartiennent pas excepté mon OC Lily. Je suis basée principalement l'histoire du manga de Takahiro Arai. On retrouve beaucoup d'éléments du scénario original mais il y a quelques surprises. J'ai classé cette fiction en T mais il est possible qu'elle vire au cours de l'histoire au M. Je tiens seulement à prévenir. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, sinon ^^. Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,_

_Le récit qui va vous être conté est unique. Je ne l'ai pas inventé, car il s'agit d'une histoire vraie. C'est l'histoire de ma meilleure amie. Et à sa demande, je l'ai éditée. Vous êtes libre d'y croire ou non, j'espère juste que vous comprendrez pourquoi elle refuse toutes interviews. Ce témoignage est trop précieux dans cette affaire des plus morbides et c'est pourquoi je m'acquitte à la tache qui m'a été confiée quant à vous faire connaître la vérité. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

_En vous remerciant..._

**Tome 1 : Le Théâtre de la Lune**

**Chapitre 1 : Lily et Steve**

Je m'appelle Lily Shan. Ce que je préfère par dessus tout ce sont les araignées !

Vous trouvez ça bizarre, hein ? Visiblement, la seule personne qui me comprend c'est mon meilleur ami Steve. À part lui tout le monde flippe. Mais je m'en fiche. Ça m'est complètement égal. Parce que c'est avec lui que je préfère passer mon temps et tant qu'on est ensemble tout va bien. Peut-être que c'était notre destin d'aller à ce cirque... Peut-être bien que oui...

Mais mon histoire commence plutôt dans un lieu où les histoires ne commencent pas vraiment... Elle commence...aux toilettes.

* * *

Je me sens mal. Et ce coup-ci, je ne déconne pas. M. Raymond reconnaît immédiatement quand un élève ment ou pas. Dès qu'il m'a vu toute pâle, il m'a autorisé à sortir. Merci . Ah oui ! M. Raymond est mon prof principal, il nous enseigne l'histoire géographie. Je suis en 5e et j'ai 12 ans. Pour vous faire un rapide résumé de mes études scolaires, j'adore le français, le sport et la musique. Mais par pitié ne me parlez pas de maths, c'est une catastrophe ! En sport, je parle avant tout de foot avec mes copains. Oui je sais, la seule fille de toute l'école, voir de toute ma petite ville pommée au fin fond de la campagne à aimer le foot. Mais tout à l'heure, vous l'avez compris, j'avais cours d'histoire. Me passant de l'eau sur le visage, je relève la tête pour croiser mon reflet. Bien que je suis pas du genre à me vanter, Maman dit que j'ai un visage de poupée. Honnêtement je ne ressemble ni à ma mère, ni à mon père, ni à ma petite sœur avec mes longs cheveux roux et mes yeux marrons noisettes. Je me demande de qui je peux tenir. Sûrement de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère comme dit mon père. Lol.

Soudain, j'entends la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvre, suivit d'une voix que je connais bien :

- Lily ? T'es là ?

- Ouais Steve ! Par ici !

Mon meilleur ami entre, souriant d'un air malicieux. Il a les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et les yeux d'un bleu dérivé entre la glace et la couleur du ciel. Faut le dire, pour un mec de treize ans, Steve est déjà beau gosse. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner plus tard... Ses traits sont à la fois angéliques et déterminés. Par contre sa peau est plus pâle que la mienne qui est plutôt laiteuse. Si pâle qu'elle a une teinte olive. Entre nous on l'appelle Steve Leopard au lieu de Leonard. Ma mère dit que Steve est un enfant sauvage. Je le connais depuis la maternelle et nous avions toujours été ensemble. Les meilleurs copains du monde. Mes parents, au début ne m'ont pas encouragés dans cette amitié, mais j'ai désobéis et j'ai continué à fréquenter Steve et depuis il s'est calmé...un peu. Quand j'ai rencontré Steve pour la première fois, des garçons m'ont humiliés parce que je voulais jouer au foot avec eux. Mais Steve ne se moquait pas de moi et il m'a défendu contre les autres. Depuis on ne se quitte plus.

- Hé ! Tu sais que c'est les toilettes des filles ici ? lui fais-je remarquer, fourrant les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

- Je vois pas de filles ici, dit-il, feignant l'innocence, regardant autour de lui.

- Très drôle.

Nous nous regardons un moment et éclatons de rire avant de reprendre notre souffle.

- T'as pas vomi, lâche-t-il enfin, faisant une moue.

- Non. Tu vois, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Tu n'es pas allé jouer contre les lycéens ? je demande, curieuse.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je te cherchais. On a besoin de Super Lily sur le terrain.

- Je vois. Attention les yeux ! Super Lily arrive ! Mais... M. Raymond va être déçu s'il apprend que j'ai séché...

M. Raymond est un de mes profs préférés. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui vous hurle dessus quand vous avez fait une connerie. Non, lui, il nous regarde de façon qui nous culpabilise. Ça, c'est encore plus pire que tout les engueulades du monde.

- T'inquiète, je gère, me répond Steve. Je lui dirais que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que je t'ai raccompagné.

Il me sourit, je lui rends.

- On fait la course ? dit-il, maintenant tout excité.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Il s'élance, je le poursuis :

- Tricheur ! Tu profite de ma faiblesse ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner !

* * *

Nous voilà sur le terrain. Non, je ne vous dirai pas qui à gagné la course (dis ça en marmonnant). Nous avons rejoint nos deux autres super copains Pierre et Tom, mais on l'appelle Tommy. Tommy est en quelque sorte le grand gaillard de la bande avec sa posture assez colossale, enfin pas encore assez mais déjà beaucoup pour un jeune de notre âge, tandis que Pierre fait plutôt le cerveau du groupe, le rat de bibliothèque avec sa petite taille et ses lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez. C'est d'ailleurs lui le premier de la classe. Steve tient un peu le rôle de leader.

Et moi, je suis la fille de la bande.

Nous sommes en pleine partie de football contre les lycéens. Notre combat est acharné.

- La vache ! jure Steve. Ils sont forts !

- Je vous avais bien dis que c'était de la folie de jouer contre ses mecs, gémit Pierre.

De la sueur dégouline de mon front, mais c'est dû à l'effort physique et non au malaise que j'ai fais tout à l'heure. Ma détermination de gagner est bien enflammée, elle.

- Alors Lily, tu trembles ? me taquine mon meilleur ami.

Je ricane.

- Moi ? Je suis toujours partante pour relever un défi !

- Hé ! Faut pas nous chercher, les morveux ! nous apostrophe un des mecs.

- Nous faire battre par des collégiens ! ajoute son copain. Manquerait plus que ça. Et par une gamine en plus.

Mon enthousiasme s'émoustille. Hé! Hé! Et ouais. On est des durs au foot, nous. Et pourtant on est quatre petits jeunes contre des grands.

- C'est la rouquine qui faut avoir à l'oeil, dit le chef de la bande. Si on l'arrête on est sûr de gagner !

Je frappe le ballon, me dirigeant vers la cage adverse. Alors tous les gars foncent vers moi. Aussitôt, je croise le regard de Steve. Le message passe instantanément. Je lui fais une passe. Il tire. Mais alors un des lycéen reprend la balle. Sans perdre un instant, je la lui reprends, me faufilant comme une anguille.

- Attention les yeux ! je crie. Super Lily va faire un malheur !

- Vas-y Lily ! m'encouragent mes amis.

Et je tire.

- **BUUUUT** ! nous hurlons, triomphant.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, je sourie alors que le chef nous remet un billet de cinq euros.

- Youhou ! Quatre-vingt sept victoires d'affilée ! annonce Tommy, frappant dans les mains de Pierre tandis que je fais ma danse de la victoire.

- À plus, crache le grand gaillard.

- Hé..., me souffle Steve après avoir observé la monnaie. On n'avait pas parié 10 euros ?

Je hoche la tête.

- C'est un billet de cinq, fait-il remarquer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Comment osent-ils...?!

- HÉ ! On avait dit 10 euros ! je leur crie, folle de rage.

- Estimez-vous heureux avec cinq, les morpions, balance le chef, pendant que son pote nous fais un doigt d'honneur.

- Bande de mauvais joueurs ! Vous êtes trop lâches pour tenir vos promesses ! je grince, l'empoignant par le blouson.

- Lâche-moi, gamine ! Normalement, je frappe pas les filles, mais il semble que tu es l'exception.

Et avant que je ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit, je me reçois un point dans la figure qui me projette parterre, le nez ensanglanté. Je le foudroie du regard.

- Déjà qu'on vous a fait une fleur en vous laissant gagner, faudrait pas en plus que...

- Hé..., grogne Steve, portant sur son épaule un bâton qui traînait là. Vous vous prenez pour qui de parler comme ça à ma copine Lily ?

Il sourit à pleine dents et frappe les lycéens avec son arme de fortune.

- Putain ! Il est taré ! Tirons-nous !

Pierre et Tommy éclatent de rire.

- C'est ça dégagez ! leur crie Steve. On racontera à tout le monde que vous êtes des tapettes !

- Bien joué, Steve, je le remercie alors qu'il m'aide à me relever avec Tommy. Aussi rapide qu'un léopard sur ce coup-là.

- Et toi aussi rapide qu'une paresseuse quand il s'agit de l'esquive. Comment tu t'y es prise ? m'embête-t-il avec son éternel sourire arrogant.

Et à nouveau je roule les yeux. Il changera jamais.

Nous rentrons. Tout en marchant, je m'amuse à faire quelque figures avec le ballon.

- On est pratiquement invincibles, pas vrai ? dit Steve. Avec Lily dans l'équipe, personne ne peut nous battre. À nous quatre, je parie qu'on pourrait remporter la Coupe du Monde.

- Mouais... On pourrait gagner la Coupe s'ils autorisaient les filles à jouer, je marmonne avec sarcasme.

- On t'habillera en garçon, me promet mon ami, replaçant une de mèches derrière mon oreille.

Il continue de me complimenter, je suis un peu gênée, mais ses éloges me touchent beaucoup. Être une fille et se faire accepter des garçons au foot, c'est quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à l'école je n'ai pas vraiment de copines. Mes seuls vrais amis sont Steve, Tommy et Pierre. On est soudé comme les doigts d'une main. Ils sont un peu comme mes frères. Bon, il m'arrive de discuter un peu avec deux filles de ma classe de temps en temps, mais les autres ne veulent pas se lier d'amitié avec moi. Peut-être à cause de mon caractère de garçon manqué ?

Soudain, Steve qui marche en tête, se tourne vers nous :

- Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

- Moi je viens ! je m'exclame, levant la main.

- Et d'une, Pierre ?

- Désolé, s'excuse ce dernier. Ma mère m'a dit d'aller faire les couses après les cours. Je ne dois pas être en retard, on a des invités ce soir.

- Ok et toi Tommy ?

Mon copain joint ses mains devant lui en signe de remerciements :

- Papa m'a promis de me donner des cours de boxe.

- Bon. C'est pas grave.

Nous arrivons au carrefour, déjà nos amis prenaient la direction opposée.

- Essayez de parler d'autres choses que de monstres et d'araignées ! nous lance Tommy en rigolant.

- À demain, je leur sourie tout en agitant mon bras.

Steve et moi reprenons notre chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Elle est assez grande pour lui et sa mère. Le père de Steve ne vit pas avec eux. En fait, il ne l'a jamais rencontré. Il est partit quand sa mère le portait.

- Ta mère est rentrée ? je lui demande.

- Oublie les civils, soldate, l'ennemi se trouve au sommet de la colline, plaisante-t-il, grimpant les escaliers.

- J'arrive mon capitaine, me prêtant à son jeu.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi. C'est la mère de Steve, Mme Leonard.

- Oh bonjour, Lily, dit-elle sur un ton un peu trop mielleux.

Je me retourne et vais l'embrasser par politesse. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise avec elle. C'est une femme fatiguée, avec des valises sous les yeux, les cheveux de la même couleur que son fils emmêlés. Je sens son odeur. Un mélange de tabac et d'alcool. La raison de mon mal aisé face à cette femme, c'est qu'un jour lorsque j'étais en CM1, je suis venue chez Steve pour jouer. Quand je suis entrée dans la maison, sa mère le battais avec une bouteille de verre. Maman et Papa l'ont emmené à l'hôpital et sa mère à la psychiatrie. C'est à cette époque qu'ils ont compris d'où venait la violence de Steve. Le temps que sa mère se soigne, nous l'avons accueillit chez nous. La tendresse que lui ont donné mes parents a fait beaucoup de bien à mon ami, mais malgré que les cicatrices dans son dos se soient refermées, celles dans son âme sont à jamais profondes. Ce jour-là, je n'ai plus jamais quitté Steve. Il est retournée vivre avec sa mère quand les médecins ont jugé qu'elle était en état en état de sortie.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle.

- Non merci, Mme Léonard.

- Moi, je prendrai du caviar et du champagne, lance mon meilleur ami.

- Steve...

Je ne lui reproche rien. Juste il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter. Nous terminons de monter les escaliers.

- Fais pas attention à elle, dit-il sur un ton neutre. Si seulement je pouvais l'échanger contre ta mère, Lily. La tienne au moins est belle.

Ses derniers mots soupirent une silencieuse agonie. Au point de m'en fendre le cœur. J'aurais tellement voulus emmener Steve avec moi et qu'on vive ensemble. Pour lui remonter le moral, je plaisante :

- D'accord ! Mais seulement pour trois jours. Mais tu sais, Steve... Ma Maman c'est aussi un peu la tienne. Papa aussi t'aime comme si tu étais son fils.

Mon ami se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Mais ses yeux trahissent de la tristesse. Enfin, cela lui passe assez vite. Nous entrons dans sa chambre. La pièce est toute à fait à son image. Mal rangée, une montagne de livres dans un coin, des figurines, des accessoires et des statuettes de monstres en tout genre éparpillées ça et là. Sur les murs, il y a des posters, des affiches, encore une fois concernant les monstres. L'univers de Steve.

Je me dirige (enfin j'essaye de me frayer un chemin à travers les vêtements et tout autre objet étalé au sol) vers son lit tout défait et observe les affiches sur le mur. Dracula, Frankeinstein, la Momie...

- Hé ! Tu as de nouveaux posters !

- Ouais, un ou deux, réponds-t-il simplement avant de fouiller dans sa pile de livres.

- Toi et tes trucs d'horreur...

Soudain, une petite araignée descend du plafond, passant juste devant mon nez. Je pousse un cri d'admiration, la tenant dans mes paumes.

- Une araignée, sourit Steve, me regardant comme si j'étais la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Tu peux parler, Mademoiselle l'obsédée des insectes à huit pattes.

Je l'ignore, captivée par la toute petite créature.

- Je me demande à quelle variété elle appartient, je murmure tout bas. Un orbitèle peut-être ?

Je m'avance vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et rends sa liberté à l'araignée.

- Tu apprivoise encore les araignées ? m'interroge mon meilleur ami.

- Non... Mes parents ne veulent plus depuis que j'ai aspire accidentellement ma tarentule dans l'aspirateur.

Un pénible souvenir. Mes parents m'avaient achetés pour mon anniversaire de mes dix ans une tarentule. J'étais si heureuse. Quand je l'ai perdue, j'ai pleurée toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mes parents étaient furieux, me répétant qu'elle avait coûtée une fortune et que je ne faisais attention à rien. Depuis, tout élevage d'araignées est interdit à la maison.

Assise au sol à côté de mon copain, je feuillets le bouquin qu'il a sortit pour moi. Une bande dessinée racontant l'histoire d'un chasseur de vampire poursuivant celle qu'il aimait devenue une vampire. Une histoire de passion et de haine.

- Je le trouve idiot le chasseur, je commente.

- Ah ? dit Steve, haussant un sourcil.

- Bah oui. Il veut tuer celle qu'il aime seulement parce qu'elle est un vampire !

- Il pense qu'elle l'a trahie.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver !

- Là où est toute la tragédie de cette histoire.

- En fait, je trouve ça triste...

Je contemple les graphismes de la BD. Ils sont magnifiques. Fins et sophistiqués. Les personnages sont touchants avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Ils sont les piètres pantins du funeste Destin... Je m'attarde sur la scène finale, après la bataille entre les deux amants. Je trouve cela à la fois tellement grotesque parce que c'est bête que deux êtres qui s'aiment se retrouvent à s'entre-tuer, et à la fois tellement sublime car dans l'histoire ils ont été manipulés par un sorcier aux pouvoirs terribles et dans cette scène ils découvrent la vérité, balayant la haine et laissant surgir leur amour. Mais épuisés et grièvement blessés au cour du combat, ils meurent dans les bras de l'un à l'autre. Je relève la tête pour voir Steve me regarder intensément.

- Bon, c'est une très belle BD, je dis au bout d'un moment.

- Je te l'offre si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon nouveau livre.

- Imaginons que tu doives tuer un vampire avec un pieu... Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il soit en bois ?

- Pas forcément, réfléchit-il. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit assez résistant pour transpercer le cœur.

- Et les loups-garous ? Il faut des balles en argent pour les tuer ?

- Les balles normales font l'affaire, d'après moi. Le seul truc c'est que tu risques de devoir en utiliser beaucoup.

C'est marrant de discuter de ça comme si ces créatures fantastiques existaient réellement. Le monde de Steve est en parfaite écho avec le mien. Les monstres et les araignées s'entendent si bien. Au point qu'ils font partis du même univers et que ces deux mondes s'unissent, fusionnent pour ne former plus qu'un.

- Rien de tel que les monstres, tu ne trouves pas ? soupire Steve.

Son expression change. D'un air nostalgique. Comme rêvant à quelques chimères lointaines... 

_"Ouais... Je donnerai tout pour en être un..."murmure-t-il.  
_

Je déglutis à cette déclaration. Il n'est pas sérieux ? Je le dévisage avec inquiétude. Il se redresse et me saute dessus, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Comment ça je pourrais gober les gens comme des mouches !

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il me chatouille, m'emprisonnant sous son corps pour m'empêcher de fuir. Je roule sur le côté et notre bataille continue de plus belle. Puis nous nous calmons, quand tout à coup je vois l'heure à sa pendule. Les chiffres électroniques indiquent 20h03.

- Oh ! oh ! T'as vu l'heure ? Faut que j'aille ! je m'écris.

Je prends le gros bouquin et le fourre dans mon sac d'école avant que Steve et moi dévalons les escaliers.

Il fait nuit noire en cette soirée de fin d'été, mais je connais le chemin par cœur.

- On se voit demain en cours ! je lance à mon ami.

- Fais gaffe à toi en rentrant ! me met-il en garde tout en agitant son bras.

Je sais qu'il est inquiet pour moi même s'il n'ose pas toujours l'avouer. J'ai dû le convaincre que ça allait et que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me raccompagne. Il a cédé à contrecœur.

Et comme une gazelle, je cours dans les rues désertes de ma petite ville. Je repense aux mots de Steve. Lui ? Vouloir être un monstre ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une plaisanterie dans sa bouche. Enfin ça lui passera, de toute façon les vampires ça n'existent pas.

Soudain au sommet de la route, j'aperçois un grand homme, drôlement sapé avec sa cape rouge et son haut chapeau, se tenant debout dans le faisceau d'un réverbère. Il tient dans sa main un tract.

Alors que je passe devant lui, il me le tend. J'eu le temps d'entre voir son sourire, mais le reste de son visage demeure dans l'ombre, caché par son chapeau.

- Tiens, me dit-il de sa voix profonde.

- Merci, je réponds joyeusement, lui prenant des mains sans m'arrêter de courir.

J'observe un instant le tract, m'arrête, intriguée.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce...? je commence en me retournant vers ce mystérieux étranger. Sauf, qu'il n'y avait personne à l'endroit où se tenait l'homme un peu plutôt. Personne à part moi dans la rue.

Comme si je venais de vivre un rêve...

* * *

M. Raymond parle de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Encore une fois. Ses lunettes chaussées, il tient dans sa main un livre d'histoire et nous lit le cour tout en passant entre les rangées. Dans notre classe, nous sommes dix-neufs élèves. Nos tables sont réparties en quatre, formant des carrés. Bien sûr à ma place, je suis assise avec mes copains, à côté de Pierre et en face Steve tandis que Tommy est assis juste à côté de lui. Il n'est que 15h, mais c'est bientôt la fin des cours, celui d'histoire étant le dernier.

- C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le nombre de pertes humaines dépassait les 72 millions dans le monde, conclut notre professeur.

- Les guerres, c'est le top, chuchote Steve, enthousiaste, tourné vers le tableau. Moi, quand je serais grand, je serais mercenaire ! Je serais payé pour me battre et je pourrais voyager partout dans le monde !

Je souris avec lassitude, secouant la tête soutenue par ma main, je lui dis :

- T'es vraiment assoiffé de sang, pas vrai, Steve ? Vas-y faire la guerre, si tu veux mourir jeune. Mais moi, je serais très triste si tu meure...

- T'inquiète, ma vieille. Je survivrai et je reviendrai toujours. C'est tout l'intérêt de la guerre : l'objectif c'est sauver sa peau, plaisante-t-il. Mais le plus important c'est voyager !

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt être agent secret ? Ça voyage partout et c'est payer pour des missions dangereuses...

- Mmmh..., fit-il mine de réfléchir. Intéressant... Mais je ne sais pas...

Je sors discrètement le tract d'hier soir de mon sac et l'observe de nouveau. C'est une affiche colorée des couleurs d'Halloween, violet, orange, jaune, noir. Il y avait des citrouilles, des toiles d'araignée, des bulles et un croissant de lune rouge écarlate comme logo.

- Hé, Lily ! C'est quoi ce truc ? demandent d'une même voix Tommy et Pierre.

- Ah ça ? C'est...

J'ai à peine le temps de finir que Steve m'arrache le papier des mains.

- Héé..., je proteste gentiment.

Mon ami détaille la fiche, avant de la passer à Tommy et de me regarder.

- Le Théâtre de la Lune ? Il doit y avoir des créatures hors du commun, songe-t-il à voix haute.

- Ça a l'air sensa's ! ajoute Tommy. Où l'as tu trouvé ?

- C'est un type bizarre qui me l'a filé hier soir, quand je rentrai de chez Steve.

Le concerné me dévisage avec une inquiétude refrénée.

- Un type bizarre ? répète-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

- Un spectacle ! Trop cool ! s'enthousiasme Pierre me repassant la fiche qui a fait le tour de la table. Et il est là jusqu'à Mardi !

- Il faut trop qu'on aille le voir !

On est Mercredi. Demain il y a cours, donc le mieux sera d'y aller Vendredi soir. Je contemple les motifs en toiles d'araignée et lis de nouveau le programme:

**Le Théâtre de la Lune**

**Du 2 au 11 septembre, Venez voir en exclusivité **

**Siva et Stella - les jumeaux acrobates**

**Le garçon-serpent**

**Le Loup-Garou**

**Agatha les Tenailles**

**Larten Crepsley et Mme Octa, son araignée savante**

**Alexander Élastique**

**La Danseuse aux longs cheveux**

**Hans Ô-les-Mains**

**Rhamus Overventre, l'homme le plus gros du monde**

**15 € la place**

**ATTENTION ENTRÉE SOUMISE À DES CONDITIONS ! Âmes sensibles S'ABSTENIR !**

En bas de la feuille se trouve le plan pour aller jusqu'aux lieux de la représentation. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la déchiffrer, Pierre me souffle, la voix étouffée :

- Pssst ! Lily ! Lily !

Je le regarde, perplexe. Il a de grosses gouttes de sueur glacées dégoulinant de son front. Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Je me tourne vers Steve et celui-ci me tire la langue, un sourire narquois. AH ! Le signal ! Mais avant que je ne pu cacher le précieux papier, M. Raymond s'en empare. Je me fige, prise en faute. Ah là là ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Je me lève pour tenter de me justifier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? dit mon professeur de sa grosse voix, les sourcils froncés.

- Euh...c'est une...publicité...M...Monsieur, je bafouille, incapable d'aligner le moindre mot.

- C'est à toi ?

Son ton est dur. Il n'est pas content. Du tout. Il m'en veut sûrement pour ne pas être revenue hier. Je suis gênée. J'ai envie de disparaître dans un trou.

- Eh bien...c'est à dire..., je cherche une excuse tout en tordant une de mes longues mèches rousses entre mes mains.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? insiste-t-il.

- C'est à moi, Monsieur, déclare haut et fort Steve, se levant de sa chaise.

Mes copains et moi sommes bouche bée. Tous les regards de la classe se dirigent vers lui, ainsi que celui de , qui change aussitôt d'expression. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Steve est l'élève préféré de notre prof d'histoire-géo.

- À toi, Steve ?

Il hoche la tête, feignant une mine nerveuse et anxieuse. Il baissa les yeux, fixant le sol.

- Cela m'intriguait, alors je l'ai ramassé, explique mon ami, désolé. Je comptais vous le montrer après le cour.

Whaou... Si je ne le connaissais pas, je serais tombée dans le panneau.

La vache ! Comment il joue trop bien ! J'aurais été réalisatrice, je l'aurais nominé aux Oscars !

- Ah ! Je vois..., comprend notre prof se dirigeant vers le tableau noir, maintenant radouci. Cela change tout. Il n'y a pas de mal à faire preuve de curiosité. Steve, Lily, retournez à vos places.

On se rassoit, Steve me fait un clin d'oeil. Je lui rends un sourire de gratitude.

- Autrefois, commence M. Raymond. Il existait de véritables exhibitions de monstres. Des charlatans avides d'argent entassaient des gens mal formés dans des cages et...

- M'sieur ? l'interrompe Steve, levant la main. Qu'entendez-vous par mal formés ?

Regardez le faire son tout gentil, tout innocent. Si n'a pas cet air si sérieux, j'aurai éclatée de rire.

- Qui n'a pas l'air comme tout le monde, lui répond notre prof sans doutes de rien. Quelqu'un avec trois bras ou deux nez par exemple. Les charlatans exposaient ces pauvres gens au regard des autres et les taxaient de monstres. Ils faisaient payer les spectateurs et les poussaient à se moquer et à rigoler.

- C'est horrible ! s'écrie une fille du nom de Carole.

- Dégoûtant ! rajoute un autre camarade.

Le professeur hoche la tête, la mine assombrit.

- Surtout que ces malheureux n'étaient pas différents de vous et moi, hormis leurs apparences, soupire-t-il.

Je regarde mon professeur. Le sort d'autrui compte beaucoup pour lui, c'est pour ça que je lui témoigne du respect. C'est grâce à lui que Steve a réussi à rattraper le retard qu'il avait en classe. Il a tout de suite vu qu'il avait des difficultés, donc il l'a prit sous son aile. Je sais que Steve adore notre prof d'histoire. Tout comme moi. Même si des fois on fait des trucs en douce...

M. Raymond ferme les yeux :

- On a interdit de telles exhibitions il y a des années mais il arrive que de temps à autre, la rumeur court que...

- M. Raymond ! je le coupe brusquement, levant ma main. Pensez-vous réellement que le Théâtre de la Lune soit un spectacle de monstres ?

Il jette un coup d'oeil à la fiche au tableau avant de me réponde :

- J'en doutes. D'après moi il s'agit d'une farce de très mauvais goût. Cela dit, à supposer que c'est vrai, j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a l'intention d'y aller.

- Faut être sacrément malade pour vouloir un truc pareil ! commente mon meilleur ami.

- Steve a raison. Ce prospectus est confisqué. À demain.

La cloche sonne. Les cours sont terminés. Les élèves se lèvent précipitamment, impatient de rentrer chez eux. Encore assise à ma place, je soupire. J'aime beaucoup M. Raymond, mais n'exagère-t-il pas un peu ? Après tout, il peut seulement s'agir d'un spectacle avec des gens costumés, dont les spectacles sont peu communs. Enfin, j'en sais rien... De toute façon à quoi bon s'en faire ? On ne peut plus y aller. Tant pis...

- Hé ! Lily ! me chuchote Steve.

Je relève la tête.

- On y va, décide-t-il, le regard déterminé.

* * *

Poussant ma porte d'entrée, je entends Maman me saluer avec douceur:

- Bonsoir, Lily.

- Salut, M'man, je lui réponds, traçant la couloir comme une flèche, abandonnant mon sac dans ma course.

- Lily ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas jeter ton sac par terre ! me gronde-t-elle non méchamment en le ramassant.

- Oh, pardon M'man, je m'excuse sans m'arrêter, un sourire illuminant mon visage.

Ma mère soupire, faisant une petite moue amusée.

- Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton bain, me rappelle-t-elle.

Me voilà dans mon bain. Aaaaah... Que ça fais du bien... Hein ? La raison de ma bonne humeur ? Déjà que je le suis pratiquement tout le temps...mais là, en effet, j'ai une bonne raison. Laissez-moi vous dire ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, une fois sortie de classe...

* * *

Nous sommes dans le parc en face du collège. Pierre tient l'affiche dans ses mains.

- C'est pas de chance que M. Raymond ait coupé l'adresse, marmonne-t-il, déçu.

- Enfin... Au moins tu réussis à le lui reprendre, dit Tommy à l'adresse de Steve.

- Comment t'as fais ? demande notre petit rat de bibliothèque, bouillanant de curiosité.

- Hein ? Je lui ai dis que je voulais seulement l'afficher sur le mur de ma chambre, répond Steve.

- Nan ? T'es sérieux ? Il t'a vraiment à la bonne, mec ! hallucine Tommy, osant à peine y croire. J'éclate de rire en voyant sa tronche. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être marrant des fois. Steve sourit à pleine dents :

- Les vieux, ils font tout ce que tu veux dés qu'on leur cire les bottes.

Il croise les bras, nous regardant tous.

- Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? On y va tous ?

- C'est clair ! On va pas rater ça ! nous nous exclamons d'une même voix Tommy et moi.

- J'aurais tellement voulus que Darren arrive plus tôt, j'ajoute en lâchant un soupire. Il aurait adoré...

Darren, c'est notre autre meilleur ami à Steve et moi. On formait un trio inséparable en CM2 et en 6e avant que viennent nous rejoindre Tommy et Pierre. Darren à toujours été le plus mature et le plus sage d'entre nous. Mais on rigolait bien ensemble. Il y a une chose qui fait une de ses qualités c'est que quand on lui confit un secret, quel qu'il soit, il ne le révèle jamais. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai dis à Steve que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais après je me suis rendus compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste un kiff. Après tout, Darren aussi était mignon avec ses cheveux noirs ébènes et ses grands yeux verts. Un autre ange. À la fin de la 6e, il a déménage dans une autre ville moins pommée à cause du travail de ses parents, mais il revient souvent puisque ses grand-parents vivent ici. Donc on le voit souvent et on n'a pas perdu contact. Notre amitié n'a pas faibli.

Steve tourne son regard vers moi. Aux fond de ses yeux de bleus de glace brillent quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Mmh... Il n'a pas l'air en colère... Peu importe puisqu'il reprend la parole :

- Ouais...je sais... J'aurais bien aimé qu'il vienne. T'inquiète, on trouvera un autre truc à faire tous ensemble.

- D'accord, mais alors on reste sur le plan à nous quatre ? s'interpose Tommy.

- Et comment ?, confirme mon ami.

- Youpi ! je m'écris, faisant des bonds ci et là.

- Et comment on va payer ? s'interroge Pierre, toujours prévenant. Le billet coûte 15 €.

- À ton avis, pourquoi tu crois qu'on joue au foot pour de l'argent ? On a déjà 150 € avec ça !

- Trop génial ! Trop génial ! je m'excite, joignant les deux mains sur mon nez, ne pouvant tenir en place.

- Et comment on va y aller ? s'impatiente Pierre, découragé. On ne sait même pas où c'est !

- Pas de soucis pour ça, ronronne Steve, malicieux avant de se tapoter le crâne du bout du doigt. J'ai tout mémorisé.

Nous avons des étoiles dans les yeux, les bouches bée alors que celles-ci laissaient échapper un Ooooh d'admiration. Nous l'attrapons, avant de le hisser sur nos épaules, le portant comme un héros.

- T'es notre sauveur ! s'exclame Tommy.

- Steve le Magnifique ! je l'acclame.

Nous rions et le reposant au sol.

- Ce soir, je sortirais en cachette pour aller nous acheter les billets, nous dit notre champion. À demain, les amis. Existant, hein ?

* * *

_"Faut être sacrément malade pour vouloir un truc pareil"_, je cite les mots exacts de Steve, me séchant les cheveux. Tu m'étonnes.

Le Théâtre de la Lune...

Moi le numéro que j'ai le plus envie de voir... C'est celui de l'araignée.

* * *

Après avoir enfilé mon pyjamas de couleur lilas, je passe à table et mange avec bon appétit. Mmmh...trop bon ! Maman est la meilleure cuisinière du monde. Une soupe avec une sauce épicé, des haricots blancs et quelques morceaux de carottes et de patates le tout accompagné par une liché de pain tendre. Assise en face de moi, ma petite sœur Annie, âgée de sept ans maintenant, me scrute les yeux plissés, soupçonneuse. Installée à sa droite, Maman nous regarde manger, souriante. Elle préférait attendre Papa qui n'était pas encore rentré de travail. Mon assiette saucée, je saisis mes couverts et me dirige vers le lave vaisselle :

- Fini ! Merci pour ce bon repas !

- Quelle jeune fille bien élevée, me complimente Maman. Elle débarrasse même son assiette.

Annie ne partage pas son optimisme, visiblement. Si elle savait...

- Elle est bizarre, Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Croisons les doigts pour que son état n'empire pas, plaisante ma mère en chantonnant.

20h45, c'est l'heure de mon émission préférée. Il y a un épisode de _Castle_, ce soir, ma série thriller préférée. Confortablement pelotonnée au fond du canapé, un sourire béat ne quittant pas mon visage, je regarde la télé quand je sens ma petite sœur chérie se positionner derrière moi, s'accoudant au canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lily, demande-t-elle à nouveau, trop curieuse. Tu cache quelque chose...

- Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Tout va très bien, je réponds, tout innocente.

Soudain, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'est Papa.

- C'est moi ! s'annonce-t-il avec bonne humeur.

- B'soir, Papa ! s'exclame Annie, se jetant dans ses bras.

- Salut Papa ! je lance, restant à ma place.

- Tu rentres tard ce soir, Dermot, l'embrasse Maman. On a déjà dîné. Baisse un peu, Lily.

Je m'exécute, saisissant la télécommande. Ma famille vient s'installer autour de moi comme à notre habitude. Pour vous présenter un peu mon père, eh bien Annie lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Elle a ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux gris vert. Maman, en revanche, a les cheveux noires couleur nuit et les yeux marrons, mais plus foncés que les miens. L'émission terminée j'embrasse mes parents avant de monter me coucher.

- Tu es bien sage, ce soir, Lily, remarque mon père.

Un sourire malicieux étire mes lèvres alors que je m'échappe.

- Tout arrive, lui dis-je. Bonne nuit.

Arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre, je découvre que Annie m'a suivit.

- Allez ! Dis-moi ce que t'as, Lily ! insiste-elle, pas encore vaincue.

Quel pot de colle, celle-là...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

- Oh, lâche-moi, Annie !

Mais elle s'accroche à mon bras comme un koala, refusant de me lâcher tant qu'elle n'aura pas su ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Je soupire.

- Bon, d'accord, je capitule, me penchant sur son oreille. Mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire aux parents.

- Promis, jure-t-elle, tout excitée.

Complice, je lui révèle mon secret avant de la laisser en plant sur le seuil de ma chambre.

- Moi aussi je veux y aller ! chouine-t-elle, boudeuse.

- Désolé. C'est pas pour les enfants ! lui dis-je depuis l'autre côté de ma porte.

- Parce que toi, t'es pas un enfant ?!

- Bonne nuit, je tranche, sournoise, me glissant entre mes draps bien douillets, rêvant que des araignées me cajolaient dans leurs toiles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'école, juste avant le premier cours.

- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? s'exclame Tommy, les yeux pétillants.

- Allez ! Raconte, Steve ! en rajoute Pierre tout aussi enthousiaste que lui.

- Chuuut ! les foudroie le concerné, l'index devant sa bouche.

- Alors ? Vas-y ! Accouche ! je l'implore, ne pouvant plus. Montre les billets !

- Je vous raconterai après les cours, se contente-t-il de répondre à mon grand désarroi. Y a trop de monde ici.

Il arrache des pages de son cahier et commence à découper les feuilles en plusieurs morceaux, sous notre regard intrigué.

- Ce serait dommage qu'il y est des fuites, non ? dit-t-il, de plus en plus mystérieux.

Heureusement que n'est pas là aujourd'hui, du coup on termine les cours plus tôt. À la sortie du collège, Steve refuse toujours de nous parler et il nous entraîne vers un champ un peu plus loin. Cette fois, il n'allait pas se dérober.

- C'est bon, Steve, je lâche, agacée. Arrête de te foutre de nous ! Tu as les billets oui ou non ?

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ah ? Ok. Ça commence bien... Je retiens ma respiration, anxieuse.

- Je commence par la bonne. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai les billets, nous montre-t-il son précieux bien.

Je relâche ma respiration. Ouf... Merci, Mon Dieu.

- C'est tout ? gémit Pierre.

Comment ça ? De quoi il parle là ?

- Ouais..., soupire Steve. C'est ça la mauvaise nouvelle. Je n'ai pu avoir que deux billets.

- Hein ? fis-je, trop abasourdie pour dire autre chose.

- D'ailleurs, continue mon ami. Ce sont les derniers. Le spectacle est complet.

- COMPLET ?! s'écrie Tommy.

Le monde autour de moi s'écroule. Punaise ! Et moi qui étais si contente, si heureuse rien qu'à l'idée d'aller à ce spectacle ! Oser me faire ça à moi ! Mais pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi cruelle !

- Je le crois pas ! hurle Tommy.

- Tu déconnes ! crie Pierre, s'arrachant les cheveux.

J'ai l'impression qu'une tonne de plaque de plomb me tombe sur la tête. Pourquoi ?! Oooooh ! Pourquoi ?

- Mais alors qui va y aller ? questionne Tommy.

La question qui tue. Un silence de mort s'installe entre nous. On n'entend plus que le vent d'automne chasser les dernières chaleurs de l'été. Nous réfléchissons. On a deux billets. Hors de question de les offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comment choisir entre nous quatre ?

- Steve a d'office un ticket, j'annonce. C'est lui qui est aller faire le mur pour les acheter. C'est donc normal qu'il lui revient de plein droit.

- Euh... D'accord, approuve Tommy.

- ... Ok, hoche de la tête Pierre.

- J'en prends un, alors, dit Steve en se gardant un des deux tickets. En fait, je pense avoir trouvé comment faire pour savoir qui est celui qui prendra l'autre billet. Sans tricher. Et tout le monde sur le même pied d'égalité.

Tout disant ces paroles, il sort sa boîte de déjeuner, l'ouvre pour révéler le tas de papier qu'il avait découpé en classe. Il fourre le billet dedans, la ferme et secoue la boîte comme un prunier.

- C'est donc ça ce que tu préparais en classe ? compris-je enfin.

- Ouais. Je mets le billet dedans et je mélange le tout.

Il grimpe sur l'arbre le plus proche et s'installe en hauteur sur la branche.

- Je vais ouvrir la boîte et laisser tomber les papiers, nous explique-t-il. Le premier qui a attrapé le ticket à gagner. Ça vous va ?

- Moi ça me plaît bien, je finis par dire. Je trouve ça marrant. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les mecs ?

- Ça roule. Et sans rancune, hein ? recommande Tommy.

- Ok. Mais on ne pousse pas ! avertit Pierre.

- Entendu.

- Prêt ? À trois, signale Steve. Un... Deux... Trois !

Au top, nous élançons vers les milliers de petits bouts de papiers virevoltant comme des papillons.

"Oh là là ! je panique. Lequel c'est ?"

_À présent... Ferme les yeux..._m'a murmuré une petite araignée dans ma tête...

_Tends ta toile, Lily. _

_Une araignée ne court pas après sa proie. _

_Tends ta toile, Lily. Et ta proie viendra à toi. _

_Tends ta toile, Lily !_

_L'heure est venue de faire face à ton destin._

_Trois._

_Deux._

_Un._

_**MAINTENANT !**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... Je me sens comme dans un état transe, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, j'ai les deux bras écartés, le corps offert au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne le trouve pas !

- Il n'est pas là !

Ah. Ça, c'est Pierre et Tommy qui cherche sûrement le ticket. Faudrait peut-être que je mis mets aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dans les mains, Lily ? me demande Steve, redescendu de l'arbre, courant vers moi.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce je..., je soupire, ne saisissant pas bien.

- Elle ne peut pas l'avoir, c'est impossible, dit Pierre ne s'arrêtant pas de chercher.

- Elle a fermé les yeux, renchérit mon autre copain.

- Peut-être bien, mais n'empêche, elle a quelque chose dans la main, insiste Steve. Fais voir.

J'ouvre la main droite. Un morceau de papier vierge.

- Et l'autre ?

J'ouvre la main gauche, sous mes yeux et ceux de Steve ébahis.

Théâtre de la Lune, valable pour une personne.

- **GAGNÉE** ! je hurle de joie, faisant de bonds géants accompagné du rire de mes amis.

* * *

- Désolée de t'avoir fais attendre, j'inspire, reprenant ma respiration. Me voilà !

Nous sommes Vendredi soir, il est 22h30. J'ai rejoints Steve qui m'attendait contre un réverbère devant chez lui. Il fait bon, mais avec la nuit mieux vaut prévoir des poussées de fraîcheurs. Il est mignon habillé avec son sweet bleu marin à manches courtes par-dessus son tee-shirt à rayures. Moi, je me suis contentée de ma veste rouge, de mon jean et mes converses. Mon ami me sourit et nous nous remettons à courir ensemble.

- Tes parents n'ont rien dit ? s'étonne Steve.

- Non, je leur ai dis que je dormais chez toi.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais avec deux parents. Moi je n'ai que ma mère, ça fait moins de prises de tête !

- Tu veux pas parler d'autre chose..., je lui demande, un peu gênée. Je suis surexcitée ! C'est comme si on partait à l'aventure !

Je repense à nos deux autres copains et à Darren. Pardon les amis, je vous promets de vous rapporter pleins de souvenirs.

_Vous en faites pas_, nous avaient répondus sincèrement Tommy et Pierre. _Amusez-vous bien. Vous nous raconterez !_

Ils sont vraiment de chouettes copains. J'ai tellement de chance.

- C'est où déjà, Steve ?

- Dans le théâtre abandonné au bout de la ville. Tu sais, celui où le gamin s'est tué depuis le balcon.

La grosse tarte en pleine poire.

- Quoi ? Le théâtre hanté ?

- Et alors..., sourit-t-il comme un diablotin. Tu as peur ?

- M..moi ? Peur ? Mais oui. C'est ça.

Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il s'arrête brusquement. Surprise, n'ayant pas le temps de réagir, je lui rentre dedans.

- ... ! Attends une seconde, me souffle-t-il.

Il me pousse contre le mur et regarde au coin de la rue.

- M. Raymond et la police.

- Non ! Sérieux ?

Je m'avance pour voir. En effet, notre prof est bien là avec deux policiers et semblent interrogé un petit homme encapuchonné, mais alors quand je dis petit, c'est petit. Il ne devait même pas m'arriver à la poitrine et avec mes 1m55, c'est pas beaucoup. Voilà pourquoi n'était pas là hier et aujourd'hui.

- Ils ont dû suivre les indications du prospectus, réfléchit Steve, la figure sombre. Ils surveillent le quartiers pour être sûr que les élèves n'y aillent pas.

- Comment osez-vous distribuer ça ? j'entends gronder M. Raymond. Et à des enfants en plus !

- C'est pas possible ! je désespère. Sommes-nous donc maudits ? On s'est donné tant de mal pour...

- Hé ! Regarde ça, me coupe mon ami.

Je me penche à nouveau pour voir un truc de dingue. Le petit homme, haut de ses trois pommes, soulève M. Raymond avec une force herculéenne avant de le jeter sur les poubelles.

- C'est qui ce nain ? n'en revient pas mon pote.

Les policiers viennent en aide à notre prof lui demandant si tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps, le nain se carapate, illico presto. La vache ! Il court vite le petit bonhomme ! Si l'a interrogé c'est qui doit venir du Théâtre de la Lune. Il doit certainement y retourner...

- Vite, Steve ! Suivons le !

- Lily ! Attends ! C'est de la folie !

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et m'élance à la poursuite du nabot. J'entends mon ami lâcher un gros soupire et me rattraper. Nous zigzaguons entre les ruelles devenant de plus en plus sombre, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas quitter des yeux le petit homme.

- Il est trop rapide ! suffoque Steve.

Je ne parviens pas à répondre, trop essoufflée par cette course folle.

Tout à coup, je pousse un cri de surprise face à ce qui se tient devant nous. Sous la lumière du croissant lunaire, les formes lugubres du théâtre hanté se dessinent à nous sur un fond bleu nuit à nous en foutre les jetons.

Au loin, je vois le petit homme entrer par la porte principal et la refermer derrière lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais là, à voir l'aspect de cet endroit, j'ai plus très envie d'y aller...

- Dépêche, Lily ! me pousse Steve vers l'avant. M. Raymond va finir par nous rattraper ! T'as la trouille ?

- M...mais non...! Pas...pas du tout !

- Alors magne-toi !

- Euh...Euh... D'accord ! Allons-y ! je finis par me décider, prenant un pose de super héros.

- Toi alors, je te jure..., soupire mon ami, en souriant.

Ni une, ni deux, je fonce vers la porte pour l'enfoncer. Seulement, c'est qu'elle n'est pas fermée à clé. Du coup, c'est le vide que je me prends et je sais pas combien de pirouettes j'ai fais en me ramassant parterre. Steve referme la porte derrière lui. Super. Maintenant, on voit que dalle.

- On voit que dalle, dit-il en écho à mes pensées.

Je me relève, tendant la main espérant trouver quelque chose autour de moi. Rien à part le vide. Si Steve n'était pas là, j'aurais vraiment eu la trouille.

Je sens qu'il se rapproche de moi.

- Pourquoi il fait si froid ici ? Il faisait pourtant bon dehors, râle-t-il.

Une série de frottement de vêtements se fait entendre. Je souris. S'il y a quelque chose que Steve ne supporte pas, c'est le froid. Je me remis en marche, Steve sur mes talons.

- Je crois que mes yeux s'habituent à la pén..., je commence quand soudain, je percute quelque chose. ...ombre... Aïe !

- Eh bien, mes enfants, je peux vous aider ? nous demande une voix grave.

Je recule, effarée, Steve se précipite sur moi, enveloppant son bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant à lui, protecteur.

Maintenant, j'y vois clair. Et mes yeux rencontrent...un pantalon à rayure ? Je relève la tête pour découvrir que notre interlocuteur est un géant ! Whoua ! C'est quoi ça ? D'abord des nains et maintenant des géants ! Celui-ci fait bien au moins plus trois mètres de haut ! Et son haut chapeau touche le plafond ! Il a les yeux brillants comme deux charbons et une petite moustache raffinement taillée. Il est habillé avec une veste en queue de pie comme à l'époque du XIXeme siècle, et une chaîne en or de montre à gousset déplaçant de son veston de velours bordeaux.

Steve et moi en avons les yeux ronds comme des secoupes, la mâchoire pendante.

- On est venu..., commence mon meilleur ami, mais me parvenant pas articuler une autre parole.

- ...Voir le Théâtre de la Lune, je termine pour lui.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez vos billets ?

- Oui, tenez, dit Steve, lui tentant le ticket étirant de toute sa longueur son bras, penchant la tête en arrière.

Le géant ne le prend pas tout de suite, et se tourne vers moi.

- Très bien. Et toi, Lily ?

- Euh...oui.

Je cherche dans ma poche mon billet et le lui tends à mon tour quand je réalise quelque chose.

- Mais ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses..., répond-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, s'éloignant, son chapeau laissant une trace bien visible sur le plafond dans un léger chuintement.

Nous le suivons à travers le couloir aux murs décrépis.

- Pas de temps à perdre, nous presse-t-il. Le spectacle va commencer dans un instant.

Il disparut de notre champ de vision au détour du couloir.

- Hé ! je lui crie. Attendez !

C'est là, que je le revois, mais à l'autre bout du couloir ! Mais...mais ? Comment il a fait ? Il y aurait-il de la sorcellerie là-dessous ? Il est là, entrain de siroter tranquillement sa minuscule tasse de thé, en sifflotant. Nous le rejoignons rapidement, toujours cette expression déconcertée sur nos frimousses.

- Humm, vous êtes en retard, les enfants. Vos billets, s'il vous plaît.

Steve lui donnent les deux billets (je lui ai passé le mien entre temps) tandis que je scrute les lieux, pas rassurée du tout. Mais dans quoi on s'est fourré ?

Le type bizarre renifle les deux petits papiers avant de les gober comme des bonbons. Steve et moi nous nous regardons et pas besoin de mots pour dire se qu'on pensait. Ce type est un cinglé.

- Excellent, fini par prononcer le géant, buvant une autre gorgée. Vous pouvez entrer. D'ordinaire, nous n'acceptons pas les enfants mais il est évidant que vous êtes de jeunes gens courageux.

Il tire le rideau de velours de sa large main, nous invitant à entrer.

- Nous ferons donc une exception...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le spectacle de la Lune**

Nous entrons dans l'immense salle, des milliers de sièges à pertes de vue s'étendant devant nous, qui sourions d'admiration. J'en ai oublié ma peur bleue.

Tous les sièges sont en effet occupés, comme l'a dit Steve. Il y a un doux brouhaha qui s'élève de la salle, bien qu'elle soit remplis. Soudain, je repère deux places libres rien que pour nous deux.

- Regarde, Steve ! Deux places libres ! je m'exclame toute excitée.

- Calmos, Lily, me chuchote-t-il non sans un sourire amusé.

Nous nous installons. C'est très confortable pour des sièges usés depuis plusieurs années.

- On voit super bien d'ici ! je m'excite.

Je tourne la tête et vois que Steve me regarde avec une certaine tendresse dans ses yeux. Je retiens un sursaut. Serait-ce...? Non. Il n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Steve et moi sommes pratiquement frère et sœur. Oui, on veille l'un sur l'autre. Rien de plus. Alors...pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi fort ?

- Au fait, Steve, je me disais...

- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils ne vendent pas de pop-con.

- Ouah ! Toi aussi, tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Je suis sûr que l'autre-là il est télépathe.

C'est alors que la foule se calme, les lumières faiblissent. Ça commence ! J'ai trop hâte ! Le géant qui nous a accueillit plus tôt s'avance sur scène, un projecteur l'éclairant.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, salut-il, gentleman, enlevant son énorme chapeau. Bienvenue au Théâtre de la Lune ! Nos artistes comptent parmi les individus les plus surprenants de la planète ! C'est moi qui animerai cette soirée. Je me présente : M. Tall, directeur de ce théâtre-cirque, à votre service. Le Théâtre de la Lune existe depuis plus de 500 ans. Notre formation a changée de nombreuse fois, mais notre objectif est reste intacte, je vous le garantis.

Il replace son chapeau sur la tête, et crie :

- Nous nous engageons à vous faire vivre une expérience à la fois saisissante et effrayante ! Que les personnes impressionnables quittent la salle sans attendre !

Je me penche vers l'avant, captivée (je parie que j'ai de la bave qui coule de ma bouche), tandis que Steve croise les bras, l'air satisfait par ce qu'il entend.

- Je suis persuadé que certains d'entre vous sont venus en pensant que nos artistes serait des hommes masqués, des marginaux inoffensifs ! Il n'en n'est rien ! Tous les numéros que vous verrez ce soir sont réels !

Il se racle la gorge, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais assez parlé ! Le spectacle le plus incroyable du monde va bientôt commencer. Pardonnez-moi cette présentation à voix basse. Voici notre premier numéro... Le Loup- Garou...

Il se retire de scène, laissant place à deux jeunes filles poussant une énorme cage recouverte d'une toile. De celle-ci s'élève des grognements sourds pour le moins pas très rassurant. L'une d'entre elles arrache la toile pour révéler un monstre comme jamais je n'en avais vu auparavant. Tout à coup, une femme assise côté de moi poussant un cri suraigu, me faisant sursauter, attirant seulement un coup d'oeil étonné de la part de Steve.

- Merci de garder le silence, recommande la fille ayant retiré la toile.

Je reporte mon attention sur le Loup-Garou. À ma connaissance, les loup-garous ressemblent à des loups géants, avec de longs crocs d'acier. Celui a en effet de grandes dents et une posture imposante, mais il a plus une tête de singe enragé que celle d'un loup. La fille s'empare d'un étrange objet circulaire, composant une étoile de David. Elle le fit tourner plusieurs fois devant le monstre en cage, dont les grognements se calmèrent doucement.

- Le Loup-Garou ne vous fera aucun mal tant qu'il sera sous notre contrôle, explique-t-elle, confiante. Par contre au moindre bruit, il risque de se réveiller et de tuer quelqu'un.

Elle ouvre la cage et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Mais la bête reste près des deux filles, et les suit comme un gentil toutou. Un murmure de stupéfaction monte dans la foule.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! prit l'une des deux dresseuse, alors qu'ils passent entre les rangs. Vous pouvez le caresser. Il suffit juste d'y aller doucement.

C'est alors que le Loup-Garou passe juste à côté de nous. Steve, se tenant sur le siège de l'allée, tend la main vers la fourrure du monstre, son visage exprimant son intention de tenter le Diable. Mon sang se glace. Je lui attrape son sweet, paniquée.

- Non, Steve ! je m'écrie à voix basse. Tu vas le réveiller !

Trop tard. La main de mon ami touche le monstre. Mais à mon grand soulagement, celui-ci ne se réveille pas. Ouf ! Dieu merci... Mon copain renifle sa main, faisant une petite grimace.

- Il était piquant comme un hérisson, marmonne-t-il. Et quelle odeur ! On dirait du caoutchouc brûlé.

- Ah bon ?

Derrière moi, les gens gesticulent, se bousculant les uns les autres, en piaillant "Je veux le toucher ! Non, moi ! Non, moi ! Laissez-moi ! Poussez-vous !".

Et tout à coup, j'entends un bruit que je redoutais le plus. Nous nous retournons, voulant en connaître la cause, même si ce n'est pas dans les mêmes intérêts (Steve étant excité pendant que moi je tremble de terreur).

Une femme été lourdement tombé au sol, sa chute lui ayant arraché un cri de douleur. Le Loup-Garou s'immobilise. Plus personne ne respire.

Soudain, il se retourne furtivement, ses dents tranchantes découvertes. Les gens ont un geste de reculent mais n'osent pas bouger tellement ils ont peur. Le monstre hurle plus fort qu'un loup à la pleine lune et à la vitesse d'un guépard, se précipite vers la malheureuse. Elle crie, condamnée. Je voulais hurler moi aussi, mais ma gorge est trop sèche. La bête ouvre son immense gueule remplie de dents pointues, et arrache le bras de la jeune femme. Mon estomac se soulève. Je crois que je vais vomir. Pire. Tomber dans les pommes. Les muscles tremblants, je m'agrippe de toutes les forces à mon dossier, enfonçant les ongles dedans alors que la pauvre femme pousse des hurlements d'agonie. Il y a plein de sang partout sur ce qu'il lui reste de bras, ses vêtements et le sol. Le Loup-Garou tourne son regard autour de lui, se sentant comme menacé. Des gens commencent à crier et à se lever, la fille leur ordonne de ne pas bouger et de se taire. C'est alors qu'apparaît M. Tall. Il saisit le cou du monstre dans sa large main, le forçant à relâcher le membre arraché. La bête crie, se tordant dans tous les sens, mais sans succès. M. Tall était bien plus fort. Il la dépasse en de deux têtes, et encore. Il approche la créature de lui et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, elle s'évanouit, plus molle que de la guimauve. Des employés du staff arrivent et ramènent le monstre dans sa cage. M. Tall se dirige vers la femme blessée, que personne n'avait pendant ce temps volé à son secoure, mais qui suis-je pour juger ? Moi même j'étais paralysée par la peur et tout s'est passé si vite. Il s'agenouille près d'elle, la pauvre qui est recroquevillée sur elle-même, sanglotante. Le directeur fait signe en claquant des doigts dans la direction opposée. Un nain s'approche, tenant le bras dans une main bien levée et un sachet pendouillant dans l'autre. Mais ? Je le reconnais ! C'est le type qui a soulevé M. Raymond à trois mètres du sol ! En passant à côté de nous, il tourne sa frimousse cachée vers nous. Nous a-t-il reconnu ? Je ne sais pas. Qui plus est, il continue son chemin et tend le sachet au géant.

Le nain place le bras face à la blessure de la jeune femme, la lui soutenant. prend une poudre d'une couleur bien particulière, fluo bleu-rose, scintillante. Il saupoudre en frottant son pousse et son index la blessure. Puis il sort de sa veste du fil et une aiguille. Et ziut et zuout ! Voilà le bras recousus à sa propriétaire. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir mal. Elle regarde son bras avec émerveillement alors qu'elle ouvrait et fermait sa main.

- Je bouge ! s'exclame-t-elle suivit par un ooooh général d'incrédulité. Je peux bouger mes doigts !

Ah ? Bonne nouvelle..., je songe, toujours pas si rassurée que ça.

- Me...merci, dit-elle pleine de gratitude à , les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

Le directeur soupire avant de gueuler :

- **VEUILLEZ RESPECTER LES CONSIGNES, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS !**

Sa voix à tellement d'ampleur que les cheveux blonds de la dame s'envolent, comme prit par une rafale de vent. Dis donc, je la plains... La voilà toute décoiffée.

- **VOUS N'ETES PAS DANS UN GENTIL PETIT CIRQUE BANALE !** continue-t-il sur le même ton. **NOUS NE POUVONS PAS VOUS GARANTIR VOTRE SÉCURITÉ ! SI CELA VOUS POSE UN PROBLÈME, ALORS PARTEZ TANT QU'IL EN EST ENCORE TANT !**

Je ne suis pas loin de claquer des dents.

- Euh... Steve ? je hésite, me tournant vers lui.

- Quoi, Lily ?

Il a un sourire... Mon Dieu... _Il jubile_... Toute cette horreur lui fait plaisir... Et son regard... J'y vois briller comme une lueur de folie...

- Excellent, hein ? dit-il, toujours dans cet état d'extase. Ne me dis pas que t'as envie de partir ? Le spectacle ne fais que commencer.

Ah ? Aha aha... Comment dire...?

- Ah Aaah... Pas... Pas du tout..., je réponds, pas du tout convaincue.

Steve a dû sentir que j'essayais de cacher ma peur... Il me connaît que trop bien... En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'araignée au programme, et ben j'aurais filée droit vers la sortie.

Après l'incident avec le Loup-Garou, le spectacle s'est poursuivi sans accroc. Même après avoir frôlé la mort d'aussi près, pas un spectateur ne s'en est allé. Certains étaient aussi effrayés que moi, mais tous sont restés. Les numéros s'enchaînent, tous plus spectaculaires les uns les autres.

L'homme le plus gros du monde : Rhamus Odeuventre, une boule énorme avec deux estomacs, capables de manger des tonnes et des tonnes de nourritures, même la vaisselle ! Pourquoi ? Il a deux ventres, aussi solides que des fourneaux. Alexander Élastique et son pot-pourri de chanson, un homme noir qui n'a que la peau et les os ! Il ressemble à un squelette tellement il est maigre ! Et le voilà à faire de la batterie à l'aide de baguettes, dont son corps en est l'instrument ! Ce soir rien que pour nous : Sive et Stella, les jumeaux contorsionnistes, tous les deux pleins de grâce et de prestance. Agatha les Tenailles, rien ne peut venir à bout de ses dents, une femme forte avec une mâchoire qui se voit mieux que son nez. Pas même une tronçonneuse ne venait à bout de ces dents. Hans-Ô-Les-Mains porte bien son nom, cet homme avec un casque de moto, de lunettes de soleil et une cigarette entre ses dents découvertes par un grand sourire, courrait plus vite sur ses grosses mains que ses petites jambes. Truska, la gracieuse et belle danseuse indienne à la longue chevelure pareille à une rivière noire.

Les spectateurs en ont oubliés leur peur précédente et applaudissent chaque artiste (lorsque cela était permit). Moi même, je m'émerveille.

Et puis, j' ai commencée à tomber sous le dangereux charme du cirque...

Le garçon-serpent passe son numéro. Il ressemble à un humain sauf qu'il a des écailles émeraudes lui recouvrant la peau et des cheveux verts. Un serpent gros boa, long de six mètres, l'enveloppe, le faisant disparaître sous lui. Le garçon ressort...par la gueule de l'animal ! La foule applaudit. Incroyable.

- Applaudissez encore le garçon-serpent ! clame M. Tall.

Et les applaudissements redoublent.

- Il doit avoir notre âge, je fais remarquer à Steve, impressionnée.

- Ouais, soupire-t-il.

Il avait une mine fatiguée, sa tête appuyée contre sa main, accoudé à son siège, les paupières à demie tombantes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande doucement. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Hein ? Si, si. C'est chouette, simplement...je ne sais pas. Je m'ennuie.

Je refoule une moue déçue à sa déclaration. C'est dommage. Moi, j'adore. Pourquoi, alors que c'était lui le plus excité, n'aprecit-il pas ? Je tente de chasser de mon esprit la réaction qu'il a eu à l'accident de tout à l'heure. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça car déjà nous ramène à l'ordre :

- Mesdames, Messieurs, le numéro qui va suivre est lui aussi unique en son genre. Il vous laissera sans voix. Toutefois, il peut s'avérer dangereux, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas faire de bruit, et de ne pas applaudir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Un homme, drapé d'un cape rouge, portant un chic costume noir et un haut chapeau semblable à celui du directeur, s'avance sur scène, un unique faisceau lumineux sauvant ses pas majestueux. Il tient dans sa large main aux longs doigts comme une petite cage.

- M. Crepsley et son araignée savante Mme Octa ! annonce M. Tall, lançant place au nouveau venu.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! je lance, alors que Steve continue de s'ennuie comme un rat mort.

M. Crepsley sourit avant d'ôter son chapeau dans un gracieux geste. Et révèle son visage. C'est un bel homme. Les traits déterminés, je ne saurais quel âge lui donner, il me paraît mûr. Sa chevelure est rousse comme moi, sauf que lui, ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière avec une touffe surplombant son crâne, plaquée en arrière elle aussi, mais je dirais que ça tient grâce au gel. Une long cicatrice lui barre la joue gauche. Ses pupilles se tournent vers nous et nous percent tel les yeux d'un chat. Il nous sourit...

- Han ? Il ressemble drôlement au type qui m'a donné le prospectus, je m'étonne avant de me tourner à nouveau vers mon ami. Hé, Steve...

Ce dernier sursaute subitement, sortant de son état transe, relevant la tête vers la scène. On dirait que ce n'est pas moi qui l'est fait réagir ainsi.

- Steve ! Steve..., dis-je quand celui-ci me fait signe de me taire.

- Chhh ! fit-il, le regard dure, les dents serrées.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? je me demande, plus que jamais pommée. Il est bizarre, ce soir.

- Mme Octa est une araignée sans pareille, explique de sa voix de ténor M. Crepsley. Elle est à la fois venimeuse et extrêmement intelligente.

Il sort une petite clé en métal de sa cape et la tourne dans la serrure de la cage.

- Viens par ici, susurre-t-il.

Et alors apparaît la plus grosse, la plus velue, la plus belle araignée que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Si ma mâchoire n'était pas rattachée à mon crâne, elle aurait finie droit vers le sol. Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes yeux pétillent d'admiration. Ouaaaaaah !

L'une des deux filles qui s'occupait du Loup-Garou vient, tirant une chèvre bien grassouillette. Le dresseur d'araignée s'empare d'une flûte qu'il avait encore une fois caché sous sa cage magique. Il se met à jouer une mélodie envoûtante, ensorcelante...mystérieuse...

Aussitôt, Mme Octa bondit sur ses huits pattes velues et plante ses crochets dans le cou de la pauvre bête. La chèvre se débat comme un beau diable, bave et s'écroule. Est-elle morte ? Non, elle respire encore.

- C'est avec cette flûte que vous voyez..., dit M. Crepsley, s'arrêtant de jouer, ...que je contrôle Mme Octa. Elle et moi avons répété ensemble des années. Néanmoins, je ne la considère pas comme un animal de compagnie. Sans cette flûte, je serais moi aussi en danger. Cette chèvre est seulement paralysée. Mme Octa est dressée pour ne pas tuer à la première morsure. Mais cette chèvre est condamnée, alors autant l'achever sans tarder.

Il se remis à jouer, l'animal est mort. Tandis que le nain vient chercher le cadavre de la bête, un siège craque brusquement. L'araignée s'élance vers le devant de la scène, les crochets bien ouverts. Les spectateurs de devant retiennent un hurlement de peur.

- Pas un geste ! avertit le dresseur du monstrueux insecte. Rappelez-vous : un bruit soudain et c'est la fin !

Il porte de nouveau la flûte à ses lèvres et l'araignée galope vers son maître avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou. Crepsley tend la flûte à la fille qui en joue aussitôt.

- Vous ne craignez plus rien, à présent, nous rassure-t-il, mais ma poitrine se serre d'anxiété. Mais je vous le répète, pas de bruits soudains, s'il vous plaît. Sinon elle pourrait s'en prendre à moi.

Alors l'araignée, qui entre temps était montée sur le dessus de sa tête, redescend en passant par sa figure. Crepsley tire la langue et elle y descend, tissant son fil sur la langue du magicien-dresseur. Puis dans un grand geste rapide, il l'envoie à trois mètres au dessus de lui et moi, j'en suis ahurie ! Incroyable ! Et le voilà à ouvrir grand la bouche comme s'il allait l'avaler ! Mais non ! L'araignée s'accroche de sa bouche, son harpon bien visible. Mais au lieu de le piquer, elle lui tisse une toile dans la bouche. Et puis elle redescend et retourne dans sa cage que Crepsley tenait depuis le début dans sa main, alors qu'il mâche avec délice la toile.

- Humm, se lèche-t-il les babines. Succulent ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur ! Les toiles d'araignées sont très rechercher de là où je viens.

Et il salut le public qui en reste émerveillé. J'applaudis à tout rompe. Puis il ressort. J'aurais jurer qu'avant de disparaître derrière le rideau, il m'a lancer un regard pour le moins insistant.

- C'était hallucinant ! T'as vu ça, Steve ? T'as vu ? je m'agite comme une folle dingue, souriant aux anges, le secouant (le pauvre) dans tous les sens.

- Ça pour avoir vu, j'ai vu...

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ramener Mme Octa chez moi ! J'échangerais contre tout ce que j'ai !

Mais Steve n'a pas l'air de m'entendre. La preuve :

- C'était lui. Ma main à couper que c'était lui ! Enfin après toutes ces années, j'en ai finalement trouvé un...

C'est moi ou Steve a des dents pointues et une aura enflammée (sans parler de ses yeux, d'habitude si beaux, d'où ressortent ses vaisseaux sanguins).

- Steve ? je murmure, légèrement inquiète, me demandant si ce n'est pas la fatigue qui me joue un mauvais tour. Ça va ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Il se tourne furtivement son visage vers moi avec une expression comme...paniquée. Cela ne dure qu'un bref instant, déjà il me sourit, son sourire que je lui connais. Qu'il m'offre tous les jours.

- Hein ? Ça va très bien, patate, rit-il, plaisantin. Mais t'es toute pâle. C'est l'araignée qui t'as fichue la trouille ?

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Parce que la réponse est trop sérieuse pour une question humoriste comme celle-là. M. Tall et tous les artistes viennent saluer sur scène sous une pluie d'applaudissements et de bravos. Tout le monde se lève. Tout le monde, sauf Steve. Il est assit, la tête baissée. Il a l'air pensif. C'est comme si...il portait quelque chose de très lourd... Je reporte mon attention aux artistes, continuant d'applaudir. C'est alors que j'aperçois le garçon-serpent, perché sur la tête de son gros boa, me sourirant gentiment en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela me soit adresser et je suis un peu étonnée, alors je ne fais rien et reste là, bouche bée, comme une idiote.

Nous sortons. Dans les couloirs, des stands ont été installé et le Théâtre vendait tout sorte de gaget. Des figurines, des bonbons, des tee-shirts, des peluches... Tout ! Comme une sautèle, je bondis ça et là :

- Wahou ! Trop cool ! J'hésite. Combien ça coûte ?

Après mes petits achats, je reviens vers Steve, toute contente, tenant mon sac entre mes bras.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris plus d'argent, pas toi Steve ? je chantonne, toute fière de mes achats.

Il ne répond pas, mais je n'y prête guère attention car j'aperçois M. Tall se tenant au bout du couloir, en parfait hôte à ses invités, leur ouvrant le rideau qui recouvre la porte.

- M. Tall ! je l'appelle en secouant le bras.

Il se retourne et me sourit.

- Alors, le spectacle vous a plu, les enfants ? demande-t-il, en s'agenouillant face à moi (maintenant c'est comme si je parlais à un adulte de grande taille).

- C'était génial ! je m'exclame, transportée de bonheur.

- Vous n'avez pas eu peur ? s'étonne-t-il, légèrement surpris.

- Un petit peu, j'admets. Mais pas autant que les autres !

- Ha ! Ha ! Vous êtes bien courageux, tous les deux.

Je le remercie à nouveau et nous nous engageons dans le couloir suivant, déjà bondé de monde.

- C'était trop cool ! J'ai acheté pleins de souvenirs ! Les autres ne vont pas en revenir.

- Lily..., dit enfin Steve, en s'arrêtant.

- Ouais ?

- Ne m'attends pas pour rentrer.

Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Il veut que je quoi ?!

- Quoi ? je hurle, abasourdie.

Je tente de revenir vers lui, mais le courant de la foule m'en empêche.

- Tu as entendu ! crie mon ami, joignant ses mains à sa bouche pour amplifier le volume de sa voix. Rentre ! Moi, je reste !

- Mais, pourquoi ? Steve !

Je tends la main, voulant me raccrocher à lui, mais la foule m'éloigne inexorablement de mon ami. Ses bras retombent mollement.

_- Lily... Il faut que je te dise un truc..._

J'essaye encore et encore de contrer ce courant de gens. En vain.

_- Quoi qu'il arrive... Tu seras toujours ma..._

Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de vacarme ?

- Quoi ? Steve ! J'ai pas entendu !

Et le voilà qui disparaît, englouti par la foule. Et celle-ci, ça ne lui suffit pas, il faut qu'elle me pousse dans une salle obscure. La porte se referme, me condamnant aux ténèbres. Aussitôt, la peur me saisit. Comme une dératée, je cours vers la poignée, la tourne et retourne dans tous les sens, rien à faire. Elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

- Ouvrez ! Ouvrez cette porte ! je hurle, espérant que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre.

Je donne des coups de pieds, tente de défoncer la porte à coups d'épaule. Inutile. Personne ne m'entend. Je suis coincée.

La boule dans la gorge, je me laisse aller au sol, quand tout à coup une lumière se fait entrevoir au sommet d'un escalier. Je me relève, tremblante des pieds à la tête. Le sourire rassurant de Steve se dessine dans ma tête.

_"T'as les boules ou quoi ? Allez, Lily ! m'encourage-t-il"._

Oui. Je dois être forte. Je dois aller chercher Steve.

Un courage naquit en moi, me donnant la force de m'élancer au sommet. C'est alors que je clame au haut et fort ma phrase porte-bonheur :

- Attention les yeux ! Super Lily va faire un malheur !

Je gravis à toute allure les marches, la respiration saccadée. Steve se fourre toujours dans les pires situations. Il faut que je veille sur lui. On doit absolument rentrer ensemble ! Il faut partir ! Maintenant !

À coup d'épaule, j'ouvre la porte. Emportée dans mon élans, je me rattrape de justesse mais j'aurais pu tomber s'il n'y avait pas eu une barre pour me retenir. Je suis sur un des balcons du théâtre. D'ici j'ai une excellente vu sur l'immense scène. Mais...? C'est Steve que je vois en bas ! Et il est avec... M. Crepsley ? De quoi parlent-ils ?

Le dresseur d'araignée détaille mon ami d'un regard neutre, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.

- Que me veux-tu, jeune homme ? dit-il avec dédain, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

Steve tremble. De peur ? On ne dirait pas. Ses points sont serrés. Tellement forts que je me demande si ses ongles ne vont pas se planter jusqu'au sang.

- Je sais qui vous êtes ... M. Crepsley ...ou plutôt... Devrais-je vous appeler Vur Horston ! Le vampire !

Hein?

M. Crepsley écarquille légèrement les yeux, mais garde son sang-froid. Mon ami à un sourire triomphant, comme s'il savourait une victoire.

- Je veux devenir un vampire, moi aussi ! annonce Steve, se désignant lui-même.

Mes oreilles sifflent. Un néant envahit ma poitrine. Quoi ? Il veut quoi ? Devenir... Un...? C'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! C'est un cauchemar ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Je vais bientôt me réveiller !

Le destin commençait à prendre forme. A cet instant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé... Que ce cirque allait bouleverser ma vie.

J'avais toujours cru que Steve et moi...

On était amis pour la vie...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un jeu dangereux **

Je cours. Tirant Steve de toutes mes forces. Il faut descendre. Un vampire ? Il faut partir. Vite ! Vite ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Steve veut être un vampire ? Il faut sortir d'ici ! On n'est pas en sécurité !

Et ses escaliers dégringolants dans ses ténèbres qui ne finissent pas. La descente est-elle donc sans fin ?

- T'en fais pas, Steve ! je le rassure, ayant du mal à respirer. On y est presque ! On va s'en sortir, ensemble !

- Désolé, Lily...

_Sa voix... Ce n'est pas la sienne..._

- Je préfère être un vampire.

Son visage si souriant se fend en deux. Et laisse apparaître son vrai visage...

Celui d'un monstre...

Nos mains se lâchent. Sous mes pieds, le sol s'ouvre. Là où je me tiens, les marches disparaissent. Et je tombe...

Je hurle. Mes larmes se décollent de mes joues tellement ma chute prend de la vitesse. Je tourne... Et tourne... Et tourne...

Et du au haut d'où j'étais tombée, la silhouette de mon meilleur ami me regarde m'éloigner de son œil ensanglanté, brillant dans l'obscurité...

* * *

Je me réveille dans un violent soubresaut qui me remue les entrailles. Étouffant un hurlement dans ma gorge, mon corps trempe dans de la sueur. Je cherche désespérément de l'air. Après un moment qui me parut long, je recouvre mon calme et jette un œil autour de moi. Je suis chez moi. Dans ma chambre. Non, je n'ai pas pu retourné chez Steve. Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je me rendors. Le sommeil est long à retrouvé dans les instants comme ça. Et si on le retrouve...ce sont les cauchemars qui nous dévorent l'esprit...

* * *

Samedi matin. On a cours. D'habitude, je suis toujours la première à me précipiter en classe, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je traîne mes pieds lourds comme du béton. Arrivée devant ma salle, j'ouvre la porte sans énergie, chose que je ne fais jamais. Tommy et Pierre sont déjà là. Ils m'attendent, souriant d'impatience.

- Ben, t'en a mis du temps ce matin, Lily ! me salue Tommy en me donnant une claque chaleureuse dans le dos.

- Tommy... Pierre...

Quelle gourde ! C'est tout que je sais dire ? Pas même un petit bonjour ?! Je dois faire pitié à regarder. Ou pas vu que mes amis ne semblent pas remarquer mon trouble. Peut-être cela vaut mieux ainsi...

- J'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit et toi, Tommy ? sautille mon petit rat de bibliothèque préféré.

- Pareil ! Et Steve qui n'arrive pas non plus, informe-t-il au passage. Bon, comment ça s'est passé ? On veut tout savoir.

Mais je ne lui réponds pas. Toutes les couleurs de mon visage ont disparues.

- Steve n'est pas là...? j'articule, posant ma voix du mieux que je pu.

- Naan... Aaah... On en peut plus d'attendre : Raconte !

Sauvée par le gong.

- Oh non, gémit Pierre. Ça sonne.

- Oh la poisse, râle Tommy. Bon, on's parle après les cours, ok.

Je l'entends à peine. Parce que j'ai cette phrase qui retentit comme un écho dans ma tête.

_Steve n'est pas à l'école..._

Comme un automate, je me dirige à ma place, sortant mécaniquement mes affaires pendant que Mme Balstion s'installe au bureau.

- M. Raymond est absent aujourd'hui. C'est donc moi qui vais le remplace pour la matinée, annonce-t-elle en remuant avec exagération ses lèvres bombées peintes avec un affreux rouge à lèvre collant.

Des Ooooh de plainte s'élèvent ci et là dans la pièce. Fallait dire on l'aimait pas beaucoup elle, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Pourtant qu'elle soit là ou pas, cela m'était complètement égal, aujourd'hui. Alors que je commence à prendre des notes, je casse la mine de mon crayon sous la tension de ma main serrée. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive à exorciser ces images de ma mémoire ! Les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me hantent encore.

* * *

**_JE VEUX DEVENIR UN VAMPIRE, MOI AUSSI !_**

_La déclaration de Steve résonne comme un coup de tonnerre en moi. Bien que je sois un peu loin, je devine sans peine qu'il a le front tendu. Ses poings sont serrés, ses dents aussi alors. Et je sais que quand il est comme ça, ses yeux brûlent de détermination. _

_Crepsley pousse un soupire de lassitude, passant sa large main sur son front._

_- Je te suggère une chirurgie esthétique... Une thérapie à la rigueur, lâche-t-il comme s'il avait à faire à un malade mental (ce dont je m'inquiète un peu pour dire la vérité)._

_- Taisez-vous ! Je suis sérieux, crache Steve, dégoûté qu'on se fiche de lui._

_Aïe ! Si en plus il est sérieux, je dois m'en faire encore plus pour lui. Oh punaise... Et pourtant il insiste :_

_- Vous êtes un vampire oui ou non ? _

_Oh là là... Et il en remet une couche... Je veux bien être ouverte d'esprit, mais les vampires... Ça n'existe pas !_

_- Je t'en prie, garçon. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Tu as des preuves ?_

_Là ! Monsieur est raisonnable. Je dois aller chercher Steve. On dois partir. Je m'apprête à révéler ma présence mais mon ami n'en démord pas :_

_- Je vous ai vu en photo dans un livre sur les monstres. C'était un tableau fait à Paris, en 1903. Vous étiez plus jeune, mais je sais que c'était vous ! Vur Horston !_

_Alors il se passe un truc que je ne m'attends pas : l'homme se met à rire. Anxieuse, je m'accroupis à la rambarde, écoutant. Mais ce sont ses paroles qui ont suivit qui me choquent le plus :_

_- Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu m'a dévisagé tout au long mon numéro. J'ai bien remarqué, garçon. Je pensais bien qu'un jour, je serais découvert. Tu es un gamin futé. Que veux-tu ? L'autorisation de publier ma biographie ?_

_Il se moque de lui. C'est ça. Il se moque de lui. Il le fait marcher._

_- Non ! Je veux que vous me transformiez en vampire et que vous m'appreniez les mœurs de votre clan. Je pourrais être votre apprenti, n'importe quoi !_

_Mais, mais, c'est qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau ! _

_- Dis-moi...pourquoi veux-tu être un vampire ? demande alors M. Crepsley._

_Mon cœur rate un battement. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Non... C'est une farce ! Il blague ! Et pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler avec autant de sérieux..._

_- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait de plus marrant, continue le dresseur d'araignée. On ne peut sortir que la nuit et les humains nous haïssent. Tu parles d'une vie, un calvaire, oui !_

_- Je m'en fiche._

_Le "présumé" vampire tire une tête du genre :"qu'est-ce qu'il m'en merde ce't gamin". Il se reprend, le regard plus dur._

_- Et tes amis ? Tu devras leur dire adieu. Il te faudra quitter l'école et ta maison, ne jamais revenir !_

_Son ton change, maintenant c'est à peine s'il crie, autoritaire._

_- Sans parler de tes parents ! Et la fille qui t'a accompagnée ce soir, elle te manquerait, non ? Que fais-tu d'elle ?_

_Un silence emplie la scène avant d'être brisé par le murmure de Steve :_

_- Mon père ne vit plus avec nous et ma mère ne m'aime pas. Elle s'en fout de ce que je fais. C'est fort probable qu'elle ne remarque même pas que je suis parti. Par contre... Lily... Ouais... Je suppose que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui va me manquer, c'est elle..._

_Steve... Il me paraît tellement triste... Tellement brisé... Et moi, je n'avais même pas idée..._

_- N'empêche, se reprend-t-il, saisissant de sa main son sweet dans un geste de supplication. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! C'est vrai, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle vienne avec moi, mais je sais que ce n'est la genre de vie qu'elle voudrait vivre. Darren sera là pour elle. Peu importe combien je l'aime, ce que je veux avant tout c'est devenir un vampire ! S'il vous plaît !_

_Le temps se fige. Bouche bée, je ne parviens pas à bouger un seul muscle. Juste un. Mon cœur. Steve...m'aime ? Alors ça...je ne l'ai pas vu venir... Mais alors pas du tout. Je savais qu'il se préoccupait de moi, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse m'aimer ! _

_- Tu as bien réfléchi ? dit M. Crepsley, avec, comme une pointe de compassion dans la voix._

_Steve hoche la tête, les points serrés._

_- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? insiste l'homme._

_Nouveau hochement. Crepsley le détaille un instant avant de poser sa main sur la joue de mon ami, toute petite dans sa paume, et lui relever la tête._

_- Approche, prononce-t-il doucement. Je dois d'abord faire un test._

_Une boule oppressive écrase ma poitrine tandis qu'une vision cauchemardesque se déroule sous mes yeux. Crepsley s'agenouiller face à mon ami et lui mord les doigts. Et il y a ce bruit de quand on suce quelque chose et qu'on le boit._

_Non... C'est impossible... Les vampires n'existent pas... C'est impossible !_

_Je vois Steve trembler en silence, ne lâchant aucune plainte._

_Non Steve ! Ne fais pas ça ! Mais les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche. J'ai peur ! J'ai tellement peur que je ne peux plus bouger. Seulement, je suis la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur ! Rassemblant le plus puissant courage que je ne me suis jamais connus, je me relève, inspirant la bouche grande ouverte. Je dois...!_

_- AAAARGH !_

_Je suis coupée dans mon élans. M. Crespley repousse Steve avec violence, l'envoyant mordre la poussière le plus loin possible. De sa bouche jusqu'à son menton, dégouline le sang encore chaud de mon meilleur ami. Il crache l'épais liquide écarlate comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus répugnante du monde. _

_- Qu...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiète le jeune garçon, tout secoué par cette soudaine réaction._

_- Ton sang..., grogne le vampire. Il est mauvais._

_Désormais, c'est moi qui tremble. De terreur._

_- Tu es démoniaque ! hurle le monstre._

_Qu... Quoi ?!_

_- Ton sang trahit tes instincts meurtriers, égoïstes et féroces ! enchaîne-t-il le pointant de son doigt pareil à une griffe. Hors de question que je fasse d'un tueur sauvage un vampire ! Tu ne feras jamais partie de notre clan !_

_- MENTEUR ! Retirez ça tout de suite ! s'écrit Steve, des larmes de colère coulant de ses yeux emplis de rage._

_Dans un claquement de cape, le vampire disparaît de ma vue, mon ami s'apprêtant à le poursuivre._

_Steve ! Non !_

_Je m'appuie contre la rambarde. Crac ! Le plancher pourris se fissure sous mes pieds. Steve se retourne furtivement. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu. Je me suis enfuie à toutes jambes, le laissant derrière moi..._

* * *

Comment ai-je pu ? Je ne suis qu'une sale...

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvre. Mme Balstion s'interrompe dans son interminable monologue ennuyeux.

- Eh bien, s'indigne-t-elle. En voilà une heure pour arriver, Steve Leonard !

Aussitôt, je relève la tête en direction de la porte.

Il est là. Il est revenu.

Une main glacée pénètre ma poitrine pour arracher mon cœur. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Mon Dieu... Steve fait tellement peur à voir : les épaules voûtés, des cernes sous les yeux, et ces derniers rouges, injectés de sang.

Il s'installe en silence, sans nous saluer. Je n'ose rien dire, de peur de me trahir. Et puis de toute façon Mme Balstion ne l'aurait pas permit. La cloche sonne. C'est la pause. Le moment que je redoute tant...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Steve ? me sauve Tommy. T'as fais la grasse mat', toi aussi ?

- Un peu, réponds-t-il avec un petit sourire qui le convaincu.

- Je le savais, rit Pierre, ne remarquant rien lui non plus.

Steve me regarde, je baisse la tête. Je ne peux pas croiser ce regard... Il se lève, fait le tour de la table, pose une main sur le dossier de ma chaise, l'autre lui servant d'appui sur la table. Il se penche vers moi, enrayant toutes échappatoires.

- Où étais-tu passée après le spectacle ? murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je frémis, terrorisée. La façon dont il hache ses mots... Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?!

- Je...je suis rentrée chez moi..., bafouillé-je.

- Pourquoi ?

Non... Pitié, Steve... Aie pitié... Je t'en supplie...

- Parce que tu m'as dis de rentrer sans toi, j'improvise, ne mentant pas vraiment tout en lui souriant timidement. Et ça aurait été bizarre de rentrer sans toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Il me dévisage, suspect. Je continue de sourire, priant doucement qu'il me croit. Encore une fois, je dois rendre grâce à Tommy :

- Bref ! Comment c'était au cirque ?

- C'était génial ! je dis, me sentant tout à coup plus légère (merci Tommy je te revaudrais ça). Pas vrai, Steve ?

Il demeure silencieux un tout petit instant qui suffit pour me remettre mal à l'aise, avant de sourire :

- Ouais, c'était chouette.

Alors on a tout raconté à Pierre et Tommy, un numéro après numéro, dans les moindres détails. Je reprenais confiance en moi, même si c'était difficile de ne pas remarquer les regards perçants que me lançaient Steve régulièrement...

Enfin, la fin des cours... Pff... Je n'en pouvais plus... On rentre tous ensemble. Nous continuons de parler du cirque.

- Purée, soupire Tommy. J'aurais trop voulu y aller !

Alors, pour les consoler, j'offre à mes deux copains les confiseries que j'ai acheter au cirque. En les voyant, leurs visages s'illuminent par des sourires de gratitude et de bonheur. Ils me remercient, m'embrassant chacun sur une de mes joues.

- Ils sont trop top ces gadgets ! s'émerveille mon grand gaillard étirant entre ses mains une poupée de Alexander Élastique. Un squelette élastique, j'adore !

- Trop bonnes, ces sucettes en formes de toiles d'araignée, renchérit Pierre, une dans sa bouche justement, trois autres dans chaque main.

Je sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu leur faire plaisir. Je jette un œil derrière moi. Steve marche en retraite. Je me retourne lorsque Tommy m'interpelle :

- Hé Lily ! Tu t'es acheté quelque chose ?

- Montre ! se rapproche aussitôt Pierre, tout curieux.

Malicieuse, j'attends un moment, fouille dans mon sac et sors mon trésor :

- **Ta-dam !**

La chose en question est un petit porte-clé ressemblant à Mme Octa.

- Une araignée ! s'esclaffe Tommy. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouve au juste ? s'étonne mon petit rat. D'habitude, les filles deviennent hystériques dés qu'elles en voient une.

Je gonfle les joues, faussement indignée. Ils ne comprendront donc jamais ?

- Je ne vais pas le redire deux fois, alors écoutez bien, les araignée sont COOL, PUISSANTES ET INTELLIGENTES !

Et c'est reparti, ma passion m'entraîne dans un débat en faveur de ces insectes à huit pattes. S'il y a bien une spécialiste ici, c'est moi :

- Savez-vous que certaines araignées ont un venin mortel ? Les tarentules par exemple ! En vérité, elles n'ont pas vraiment besoin de s'en servir. La plupart de leurs proies sont de petits insectes. Seulement, elles gardent ce précieux poison au cas où elles auraient à tomber sur des animaux plus grands qu'elles. Quand elles se sentent en danger, elles sont même capables d'attaquer les humains !

Devant tout mon beau discours, Tommy à un sourire gêné, se retenant de rire. Je ne l'y reprendrais pas, lui. Steve croise les bras sur sa poitrine, secouant la tête en souriant, amusé. Sa réaction me rassure, j'avais peur qu'il ne se renferme davantage. Seul Pierre m'écoute en bon auditeur. Aussi je continue :

- Elles n'ont peur de rien ! Évidemment, il y en a très peu dont le venin pourrait tuer un homme.

Pierre ouvre grand les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes, comme ayant une illumination de génie.

- Mais ? Attends un peu... Tu as dis que Mme Octa avait tué une chèvre aussi grosse qu'un homme ?

- C'est là où je veux en venir ! je m'exclame, le pointant du doigt. Je parie que Mme Octa est capable de tuer n'importe quel homme avec son venin ! Il n'y a pas meilleure araignée au monde.

Les mains jointes, je rayonne rien qu'à cette pensée de posséder une pareille créature et d'en être le maître. Je serais alors puissante, moi aussi ! Aaah...le bonheur !

- Comment crois-tu qu'il contrôlait l'araignée ? questionne Tommy.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Avec sa flûte. Crepsley a dû l'ensorceler en jouant.

- Oui, mais tu as dit que d'autres personnes la contrôlaient, notamment lorsqu'il l'avait dans la bouche.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je constate.

- C'était de la télépathie, s'incruste Steve.

Nous le regardons tous les trois répétant d'une même voix :

- De la télépathie ?

- Oui, c'est quand vous pouvez lire les pensées de quelqu'un ou lui faire passer un message sans lui parler, explique-t-il, retrouvant son sourire narquois. Dans une certaine mesure, tout le monde est télépathe. Par exemple, lorsque vous dites quelque chose au même moment ou que vous communiquez avec les yeux au foot. C'est comme ça qu'ils contrôlaient l'araignée. Dans leur tête. La flûte c'était juste pour le show. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, pour attirer l'attention de l'araignée.

Mes deux autres copains poussent des cris de compréhension.

- Ça veut dire qu'on aura pas besoin de flûte, ni de cours particulier, ni de rien d'autre pour la contrôler ?! comprend alors Pierre.

- Tout le monde peut la contrôler ? avance Tommy.

Mon meilleur ami pose ses mains sur sa taille, hochant la tête :

- À mon avis, oui.

Les mots de Tommy font écho dans mon cerveau obsédé.

_Tout le monde peut la contrôler ?_

- Salut, les gars ! je leur lance prenant le chemin qui menait chez moi.

Je m'attarde sur Steve qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je lui fais un petit geste de la main et il me rend un sourire en retour. Je sens mes joues devenir toutes chaudes. Je me détourne prestement pour cacher ma rougeur et commence à marcher. Je repense à ce qu'il a dit cette nuit au théâtre. Steve m'aime... Il voulait être un vampire... Mais il a également dit qu'il aurait voulu que je vienne avec lui. Il a parlé de Darren aussi. Ce peut-il qu'il croit toujours que je suis amoureuse de lui ? Mais ça fait un bail et ce n'était même pas de l'amour !

Et moi ?

Quels sont mes sentiments pour Steve ?

Mes joues deviennent encore plus écarlates. Aaaahh ! Mais à quoi je pense ! En fait je ne sais plus vraiment. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec lui. Je l'ai toujours perçu comme mon frère. C'est mon meilleur ami. L'amour ? Je ne nie pas que je rêve un jour d'être dans les bras d'un garçon, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'obsède. Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles de ma classe qui passent leur temps à essayer de draguer Steve. En amour, je préfère laisser la chose venir. Mais...? Deux secondes... Et si c'était pour ça qu'elles refusaient de devenir amies avec moi ? Parce que je suis tout le temps avec Steve ? Raaah ! C'est tellement compliqué ! Pense à autre chose ! Mme Octa ! Tout le monde peut contrôler Mme Octa sans pouvoirs spéciaux ni aucun autre truc ? Cela signifie que moi aussi ? Nan... N'empêche que si... Je pouvais la contrôler...

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais et j'ai laissé mes pieds me guider. Et me revoilà devant le théâtre abandonnée. Ooooh... pourquoi ici ? Il est encore tôt, c'est midi. La troupe doit encore dormir. Je monte les marches, me retrouvant face à la porte. Si jamais elle est fermée, je laisse tomber Mme Octa. J'appuie ma main sur le battant. J'oublierai même qu'elle existe.

La porte s'ouvre dans un très lent grincement à vous en foutre les jetons.

Face à moi, le couloir, encore plus sombre qu'hier soir.

Des gouttes de sueur tombent de mes tempes, mon sang se glaçant.

Oh punaise... Je fais demi-tour. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Soudain, je m'arrête.

_Alors ? On se défile, Lily ? On ne veut plus voir Mme Octa._

Me susurre une voix perverse au fond de ma tête...

Non ! Oublie la ! Ça n'apportera que des ennuis ! Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison ! Je dois laisser tomber !

_Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

J'obéis. Et maintenant je suis dans le couloir, une main contre le mur marchant à l'aveuglette dans le noir, tremblant comme une feuille. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de ne pas claquer des dents. Je me mords la langue. Aïe ! Maintenant ça un goût de sang. Beurk ! Faut que je me divertisse l'esprit, sans quoi je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Hier, ce n'était pas la dernière représentation. La dernière est pour Mardi. Mais je ne vois personne. Où sont-ils tous passés ? Tout à coup, ma main rencontre une poignée. Je l'abaisse et découvre que la porte s'ouvre sur un escalier descendant, faible éclairé par des bougies à maigres chandelles. Inspirant profondément, je descends, le cœur battant à tout rompe. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas... Les araignées agissent seules... Elles ne craignent pas le noir... Elles... Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une odeur affreuse vient empester mes narines. Cette odeur... Ça sens... Je vois une cage et à l'intérieur... Le Loup-Garou !

Je plaque mes mains contre ma bouche, étouffant un hurlement de terreur. Dieu merci ! Heureusement qu'il est endormi. Je recule de quelques pas quand je marche sur quelques chose de mou. Je me retourne et aperçois le gigantesque boa somnolant, enroulé autour du garçon-serpent. Il me regarde de ses yeux émeraudes, plissés. Un cri silencieux me retourne la gorge. C'est alors qu'une bulle sort de son nez. Il dort le yeux ouverts. Les larmes aux yeux, je prends mes jambes à mon cou, aussi rapide qu'un lièvre. Assez ! Je abandonne ! Je rentre... Soudain, dans un vif mouvement, je trouve la tête dans un coin de la cave. Là, dans la pénombre, adossé au mur, se tient un cercueil. Non loin de lui, une table sur laquelle était posé une boîte recouverte d'une toile blanche. Une boîte ? Et si c'était...? Prudente, hypnotisée, je m'avance reste un moment devant l'objet de mes désirs. La main tremblante, je tire la toile. Et je la vois. Belle. Majestueuse. Superbe. Mme Octa, me souriant, ses yeux brillants dans la pénombre. Combien de temps sommes nous restées à nous contempler l'une et l'autre.

Je ne saurais le dire... La voix me chuchote de nouveau...

_T'es contente, maintenant ? Alors, en route !_

Non, je ne peux pas...

Steve apparaît dans mon esprit. _T'as les chocottes ? Oh, allez, Lily !_

* * *

Je cours aussi vite que les jambes peuvent me le permettre. Enfin. Ma maison. Je m'y engouffre. Monte furtivement les escaliers et m'enferme à double tours dans ma chambre, mon sac d'école serré contre moi. Je m'affaisse au sol, la respiration saccadée, ne croyant pas ce que je venais de faire.

* * *

Au fond de la cave du théâtre abandonné, collé avec du sckoche sur un cercueil, un message :

_M. Crepsley, je sais qui vous êtes. J'emporte Mme Octa avec moi. N'essayez pas de la retrouver. Ne remettez plus les pieds dans cette ville. Sinon, je dirais à tout le monde que vous êtes un vampire et vous serez pourchassé et tué. Je ne suis pas Steve. Il n'est au courant de rien. Je prendrai bien soin de l'araignée._

* * *

C'est la fin des cours. Nous sommes Lundi. Lorsque la cloche retentit, je termine de ranger les affaires dans mon sac quand Tommy et Pierre se précipitent vers moi :

- Hé, Lily ! On se demandait contre qui on allait jouer aujourd'hui !

- Toi aussi, tu en as marre de jouer contre les mecs du collège, pas vrai ?

- Désolé, les gars, j'ai des trucs à faire cet après-m, je m'excuse en joignant les mains.

- Allez, Lily, m'incite Steve en posant une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. On a besoin de toi pour...

- Désolé, cette fois je ne peux vraiment pas, je souris pour dissiper ma peur tout en me dégageant de son contact.

Je leur dis au revoir, courant vers le couloir. Je n'ai pas entendu les réactions de mes amis, qui m'ont suivit d'un regard d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de leur champs de vision.

- Elle nous évite en ce moment, commente Tommy, avant de se tourner vers mon meilleur ami. Tu ne trouve pas, Steve.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, la mine sombre. Puis celle-ci fait place à une expression qui traduit une tristesse refoulée.

- Si, dit-il enfin.

* * *

Arrivée chez moi, je m'annonce, comme à mon habitude :

- C'est moi.

Maman devait être partie faire des courses et Papa devait sans doutes être encore au travail. Cependant, j'entends une petite voix chantonnante provenant du salon. C'est Annie qui joue à la poupée sur le tapis.

- Vous cuisinez comme un chef, Truska, joue-t-elle à faire parler ses personnages miniatures de Odeuventre et Truska quand elle s'aperçoit de ma présence. Ah ! Salut, Lily !

Je l'embrasse sur le front, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

- Tu joues avec les poupées que je t'ai acheté ? C'est chouette.

- Évidemment, rit-elle. C'est un cadeau, j'y tiens.

Ses mots me touchent. J'adore ma petite sœur. Elle peut être collante et casse pied des fois, mais je l'adore. C'est ma petite sœur chérie d'amour. Je me rappelle, une fois, elle était toute petite, et elle avait renversé son biberon parterre et tout le lait s'était étalé sur le parquet. J'avais alors six ans et j'ai essuyée le lait, croyant que les parents aller me punir pour ne pas bien avoir surveillée Annie. Je l'ai grondée sans élevé le ton, même si ça faisait la treizième fois cette semaine. Quand Maman et Papa m'ont vu faire, ils m'ont félicités, me disant que j'étais une merveilleuse grande sœur. Honnêtement sur le coup, je m'en foutais un peu, parce elle m'énervait. Et c'est alors qu'Annie a tendu ses petits bras vers moi, ses grands yeux pleins larmes, et elle a prononcé son premier mot :

_- Li...ly..._

Ce n'était pas Maman ou Papa. C'était mon nom. Et ça m'a rendu très fière. Débordante d'amour pour ce petit être si fragile...

- Tu veux qu'on joue toutes les deux ? me propose-t-elle. On dira que tu étais Rahmus Odeuventre et que j'étais Truska et que je devais te prépare à manger pour quatre !

Je secoue la tête en souriant, commençant à escalader les marches menant à ma chambre :

- Une autre fois peut-être. Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui.

- Mais t'as déjà dit ça hier ! crie ma petite sœur en colère. T'es pas drôle, Lily !

Mais déjà, j'ai refermé la porte de ma chambre. Impatiente, je me dirige vers la commode, là où été ranger les affaires. J'ouvre le second tiroir. Au milieu de mes tee-shirts, chaussettes, sous-vêtements et autres se tient la cage de Mme Octa, qui attend, boudeuse. La voyant ainsi je me dis qu'elle avait sans doutes faim. J'ai passé la récrée du midi à chercher des petits insectes dans le jardin de l'école, prévenante pour ma nouvelle petite venue.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, je la rassure, sortant mon bocal de mon sac. Bouge pas, ma fille.

Je lui choisis une larve bien grasse et frétillante. Elle la dévore toute crue. Puis son plat terminé, elle me regarde de nouveau avec un air quasi humain, l'air de dire : "T'en aurais pas encore ?". À ce rythme là, elle a vidé tout le bocal. Mais c'est que c'est une gloutonne, celle-là ! Je m'empare de ma flûte que je venais de ressortir de mon placard et commence à jouer. Mme Octa parut en être captivée. Je jubile. J'ai toujours eu un petit talent pour la musique mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de le développer. Il semblerait que les choses vont changer... Steve avait raison : tout le monde peut la contrôler ! Au début, ça été dure, mais après elle à fini par m'obéir ! Je lui faisais faire des sauts en arrière, je lui demandais de grimper au plafond, je lui faisais faire des toiles ci et là dans les coins de ma chambre, mais je ne lui permettais pas encore de grimper sur moi. Je n'avais pas encore assez confiance. Par contre, le soir, pour dormir je gardais toujours une croix à porté de main. Je mourrais de trouille à l'idée que pouvait tomber sur moi à tout moment. Puis le temps à passer et j'ai arrêté de m'en faire. Le théâtre était à nouveau dessert, le cirque était parti vers sa destination suivante. Yes ! J'avais réussi ! Mon plan avec la lettre avait fonctionné. Mme Octa était à moi ! J'ai acheté une pizza pour fêter ça, elle tout boulotté ! Pour les occasions spéciales : pizza ! Mon journal de notes était plein à craquer. Je contrôle Mme Octa à la perfection ou presque. C'est grisant ! J'ai la sensation d'être une reine !

- À demain ! je cri à mes copains, un sourire de bonheur étirant mon visage.

- Pff... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? se plaint Tommy, croisant les bras dernière sa tête.

- Lily est tout le temps comme ça en ce moment, ajoute avec une petit mou Pierre.

- Tu veux venir jouer aux jeux vidéos chez moi ?

- Ouais, d'accord.

Steve est assis là, à l'écart, triste et solitaire. Oublié...

* * *

Vite ! J'ai hâte d'être à la maison ! Mme Octa doit m'attendre ! J'arrive sur le pond quand soudain j'entends une voix me crier par derrière :

- Lily !

Je me retourne, les muscles totalement paralysés. C'est Steve. Il est là, haletant lourdement, penché en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle de sa folle poursuite après moi. Il redresse la tête et vient se planter devant moi, le regard dur. Je baisse les yeux, un peu honteuse. Je n'ai pas été très délicate ces derniers jours. J'aurais dû me douter que ce moment finirait par arriver. Quelqu'un nous dépasse, puis nous sommes de nouveau seuls.

- Pourquoi tu m'évite ? lâche directement mon ami, les sourcils froncés.

- De quoi tu parles ? je feints, innocente.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote ! Ça fais deux semaines que tu me fuis ! Tu ne m'adresse pas la parole, tu tourne la tête quand je te regarde ! Pourquoi ?

Son expression change, laissant place à un visage inquiet.

- Tu m'as vu ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir entre Vur Horston et moi ?

Mon cœur cesse de battre avant de s'emballer comme un oisillon apeuré. Ça y est ! Ses soupçons sont confirmés !

- Mais pas du tout ! je proteste, avec trop de ferveur, malheureusement.

Il me regarde, ses yeux bleus glaces perçants, tel s'il est capable de lire en moi.

- Tu n'as rien vu ?

- Non...

- Tu ne m'as pas vu parler à Vur Hortson ?

- Non, je te dis !

- Tu n'as absolument rien vu ?

- Écoute, Steve, ce qui c'est passé entre M. Crepsley et toi, ça te regarde ! Je n'y étais pas ! Je n'ai rien vu et je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Il a un faible rire sec, me glaçant sur place.

- Ah, Ah... On t'a dit que tu ne savais pas mentir, Lily ?

- Hein ?

Il me regarde avec ce regard triste et d'évidence, comme s'il savait.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais parlé à Vur Horston. À moins d'avoir été là, comment pouvais-tu savoir que Vur Horston et Crepsley sont une seule et même personne ?

Je laisse tomber mon sac parterre, plaquant une main sur ma bouche, horrifiée. Je me suis trahie moi-même ! Oh, bon sang !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'évites, marmonne Steve devenant plus menaçant. Tu l'as entendu dire que j'étais démoniaque !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu te trompe ! je hurle, sincère cette fois-ci.

- Je ne crois pas, non ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications !

Je sens une boule se nouer dans ma gorge et les larmes que je retiens encore me piquer mes yeux. J'ai tellement honte de mon comportement. Comment ai-je osé faire une chose pareille ? Comment ai-je pu mentir à Steve ? Le garçon à qui je confiais tout et ce, inversement ! Mon meilleur ami ! Et je l'ai laissé alors qu'un guignol aux longs crocs l'avait traité de meurtrier et de monstre ! J'aurais dû être là pour lui et au lieu de ça je l'ai abandonné !

- J'ai eu peur...

Je s'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage :

- Je t'ai vu trembler quand M. Crepsley t'as sucé le sang, Steve...

Ce dernier me dévisage, surpris par mes paroles.

- J'ai voulu sauter pour venir à ton secours, mais... j'avais trop peur...

Ma voix est chavirante, comme si elle allait se briser à tout instant. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux, et ne pouvant plus les retenir, tombent de mon menton pour s'écraser au sol. Désemparée, je m'écris :

- Et en plus... Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi ! Tu veux être un vampire ! Tu veux me quitter ! Mais à quoi penses-tu ?! Ça ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'une personne normale !

Et alors, son regard se transforme, plus noir que jamais. Il grogne tel un lion enragé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il me fait peur. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de faire un geste, il se jette sur moi, me plaquant au sol, ses mains serrant sauvagement mon cou, m'étouffant.

- Ne t'avise pas à me traiter de malade, toi aussi ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents, se penchant, dominateur, sur moi. Je te l'interdis !

Je sanglote. Je suffoque. Je m'agrippe à ses mains qui resserrent de plus en plus leur prise.

- Tu... Tu me fais...mal... Steve... S'il te plait...Steve... Steve ! je le supplie.

La lueur de folie au fond de ses yeux disparaît, il réalise ce qu'il faisait. Traumatisé par son propre geste, il relâche aussitôt ma pauvre gorge, ses doigts tremblants sur ma peau. Je suis prise d'une violente toux qui me secoue toute entière.

- P...pardon..., murmure Steve. Je... Je ne sais pas...ce qui m'a pris...

Il se relève, se prend les tempes entre ses paumes, son regard perdu, terrifié. Alors je vois une chose poignante : il commence à pleurer.

- Je...je ne sais...plus quoi faire, sanglote-t-il. T'es ma meilleure amie, Lily... La seule personne qui compte le plus pour moi... Si...si tu ne veux plus être mon amie... Je...je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire...

C'est comme une vague d'amour qui s'écrase contre moi. Ayant retrouvé mon souffle, je m'approche de lui et l'enlace avec tendresse. Je ne lui en veux pas. Non... Je ne lui en veux pas... Comment pourrais-je ? Je le sens se raidir sous mon étreinte, avant de se détendre et de m'enlacer timidement à son tour. Ses bras tremblent encore. Il ne me serre pas trop. Il a peur. Il a peur de me refaire du mal. De nouvelles larmes montent à mes yeux.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur, Steve... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé... Je ne voulais pas... Mais l'idée que tu deviennes un vampire m'a effrayée... Pardonne-moi...

- Non... Toi... Pardonne-moi...

Nous sommes là. Nos vêtements trempés d'eau salée et de morve, mais on s'en foutait. Agenouillés tous les deux au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à consoler nos chagrins.

Nous nous relevons, séchant nos dernières larmes.

- Hé, Steve, j'ai une idée ! je retrouve le sourire. Viens chez moi, je voudrais te montrer un truc.

- Quoi donc ? demande-t-il, piqué de curiosité.

Je ne dis rien et nous nous dirigeons vers ma maison. Arrivés dans ma chambre, je l'entraîne vers la commode.

- Ça doit rester entre nous, je lui souffle.

Je tire mon tiroir et lui révèle mon secret.

- Je rêve ! s'exclame-t-il, reculant d'un pas à la vue de Mme Octa. C'est une vraie ? Raconte !

- Chuut, je le réprime, mon doigt devant ma bouche, découvrant mes dents serrées. Pas si fort !

Il se penche vers la cage pour mieux voir.

- Elle ressemble à celle du cirque ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Dans une animalerie ? Au zoo ?

Affichant un sourire gêné, je tords une de les mèches entre mes doigts tandis qu'il me regarde perplexe. Puis il comprend.

- Pas possible ! LA vraie Mme Octa ?! sourit-il, incrédule.

- Je t'ai dit de parler doucement ! je siffle, battant frénétiquement des mains, jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi, pas tranquille.

Je lui raconte tout, du début à la fin. La chaleur d'été n'étant pas encore partie, j'ouvre la fenêtre laissant la brise fraîche du soir entrée dans ma chambre, faisant voler doucement mes rideaux.

- Ah, ah...Je vois, dit enfin Steve, mon récit une fois terminé. Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais cinglée, Lily, mais là, j'en ai la preuve ! Voler un truc à un vampire !

- Moi aussi, je commence à me dire que je suis folle...

- T'arrives à la contrôler ? Tu peux lui faire tisser sa toile dans ta bouche ? s'existe-t-il.

- Humm... Je n'en suis pas tout à fait là... Je n'ai pas encore osé. Et puis, il faut être deux pour ça...

Tout souriant, il se désigne lui-même, un air de dire : "Et moi ? Et moi ?". Il se place face à la cage, les jambes croisés, le regard déterminé, prêt à relever le challenge. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse.

- Surtout, pas un mot, je lui recommande. C'est vital ! Si tu me déconcentre, je perds le contrôle, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Je plonge mon regard noisette dans le sien de cristal.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer, Steve...

- Pas cette fois, Shan, assure-t-il de son sourire confiant.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt !

- J'y vais !

Je me mets à jouer de la flûte, fusionnant mon esprit avec celui de l'araignée.

_Sors de ta cage, Octa !_

L'araignée agite ses pattes, puis sort de sa cage, que j'ai déverrouillé juste avant de saisir ma flûte. Des gouttes de sueur roulant sur ses tempes, Steve ne quitte pas Mme Octa des yeux.

_Grimpe sur Steve !_

Elle obéit, et arrive sur l'arrête du cou de Steve. Il tressaille, me faisant sursauter, jouant une fausse note. Il me fait signe que tout allait bien. Je me reprends, continuant ma symphonie. Mme Octa est sur le menton de mon ami, tissant sa toile, descendant doucement sur sa poitrine. Steve la regarde, émerveillé et s'amuse à la balancer de droite à gauche au son de ma musique. Ha ! Ha ! Je suis si heureuse ! Steve est surexcité ! Je suis si contente qu'on se soit réconciliés...

Quand soudain...

- Lily ? T'es là ?

Le choc me coupe le souffle, interrompant ma mélodie. C'est Annie. Steve et moi nous tournons, horrifiés, vers la porte ouverte.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon...?

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Car elle aperçoit Mme Octa. Et elle fit la pire chose qu'il soit...

Elle crie.

Mme Octa agite nerveusement ses pattes. Et tout se passa en un rien de temps. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle bondit sur le cou de Steve. Il hurle, paniqué. L'araignée lève ses crochets.

- Non ! Mme Octa ! je l'implore.

Oh non ! Je n'ai pas ma flûte ! Et elle les plante dans la chair tendre, déversant dans ses veines son poison mortel...

Steve veut crier. Mais aucun son se sort de sa bouche si ce n'est qu'un gémissement d'agonie. Il tombe au sol, et ne bouge plus.

Octa se rapproche de lui, s'apprêtant à le mordre à nouveau. C'est alors que je sens naître en moi une rage plus brûlante que le magma d'un volcan. Tu n'auras pas Steve. Tu n'auras pas Steve. Tu ne l'auras pas. Tu ne l'auras pas ! Tu ne l'auras pas ! Tu ne me le prendras pas !

**_STOP !_**

L'araignée se fige. Haineuse, je pointe la cage du doigt avec agressivité.

_File dans ta cage !_

Elle s'y dirige, obéissant aux hurlements de mes pensées. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'y enferme. Haletante, je me précipite sur mon ami, allongé au sol.

- Steve ? Ça va ? je lui murmure, en larmes.

Je ne dois pas le bouger trop. Je saisis son poignet, cherchant avec angoisse son pouls. J'en trouve un. Je suis à demie soulagée. Il est vivant ! Mais...pour combien de temps ? Il est condamné ! Je suis secouée par une série de sanglots. Pourquoi...?

- Est...est-ce qu'il est mort ? demande Annie, toujours effrayée.

- Bien sûr que non ! je l'apostrophe. Tu vois bien qu'il respire ! Mme Octa est dressée pour ne pas tuer à la première morsure. Par contre, si on ne le soigne pas...

Je me retourne vers elle, lassant exploser ma colère.

- Pourquoi tu es rentrée sans frapper ?! D'habitude, tu frappes toujours !

- Lily... Tes yeux...

- Quoi mes yeux ?! Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de mes yeux alors qu'il est en train de mourir ! Tu te crois où ?! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement de ce qui ce passe !

- Je...je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi...

Elle se mets à pleurer à son tour. Aussitôt, je tente de me calmer, bien que se soit très difficile. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Non... Le vraie fautive ici, il n'y en a qu'une seule et c'est moi. Je me détourne d'elle, reportant mon attention sur Steve.

- Annie...Vas dire à Maman d'appeler une ambulance...

- Hein ?

- Dépêche.

- Je...j'y vais !

Et sur ce, elle s'élance en dehors de ma chambre, je l'entends dévaler les escaliers. Je passe les mains sur mon visage. Oh Bon Dieu... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! Mes yeux se posent sur la cage de Mme Octa. Une fureur sans nom me ronge les sangs. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Vouloir dresser une créature aussi dangereuse... Le sentiment de puissance ? N'importe quoi ! Comment ai-je pu avoir de la fascination pour cette chose ?! Sans ménagement, je m'empare de la cage et la lance par la fenêtre.

- Saleté de monstre ! je hurle, ne me maîtrisant plus.

À ce moment, la cage de l'araignée est rattrapée en plein vol par une large main aux longs doigts. Je me fige, assommée par ce que je vois. Dans l'encadrement de ma fenêtre, sur le rebord, une cape et un chapeau rouge...

M. Crepsley...

Il m'offre un sourire maniaque, avant de reporter son attention sur l'araignée. Il tapote de son index la petite cage, me salut de son chapeau avant de sauter d'un saut énorme et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Je reviens au près de Steve, m'agenouillant à ses côtés. Je lui reprends sa main et la serre contre mon cœur, les perles de mes larmes tombant au sol tellement mes joues sont inondées, tandis qu'au loin, j'entends les sirènes de l'ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Une vie pour une vie**

Les médecins ont déshabillé Steve, l'installant sur un lit de secours, lui plaçant à un masque à oxygène sur les voies respiratoires. Durant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital, je ne lui ai pas lâché la main. Aux urgences, j'y été contrainte. Maman me serre contre elle, me promettant que tout allait se passer. Si seulement elle avait raison. Papa tient la main d'Annie, qui courageuse, n'a rien dit, n'a pas crié, rien. Un médecin s'approche de nous, posant toute une série de questions à Maman :

- Votre fils est-il diabétique ou épileptique ?

- Je ne sais pas, réponds Maman, gênée. Ce n'est pas mon fils...

- Des allergies ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas.

- Il a des traces de morsures dans le cou. Une idée d'où elles peuvent provenir ?

- Absolument aucune. Lily, tu les as vues ? Parle au docteur.

Je suis restée silencieuse, le regard baissé au sol, mes cheveux cachant mon visage. Lui dire quoi ? Mon meilleur ami a été mordu par une araignée dont ne connaît même pas le spécimen, à part le vampire qui la possédait ? Oh ! Et au passage, c'est moi qui l'ai volé, cette araignée. Devant mon silence glacé, Maman se tourne vers ma petite sœur :

- Annie ?

Elle secoue furtivement la tête, et l'enterre dans la chemise de Papa.

- Je suis désolé, dit mon père au médecin. Visiblement nos enfants sont encore sous le choc.

- C'est bien dommage, soupire le vieux docteur, se grattant l'arrière du cou, embarrassé. Sans plus de détails sur la cause de l'accident, on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour ce garçon.

Cette nouvelle vient comme une sentence. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de la digérer qu'un cri suraigu perce mes oreilles :

- STEVE !

C'est la mère de mon ami, qui arrive en courant. Maman l'a prévenu. Elle ne va pas près du docteur pour demander comment va son fils. Elle ne va pas près de mon père. Ni de ma mère. Elle fonce vers moi, me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme un prunier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! me hurle-elle, ses yeux injectés de sang. Mon pauvre bébé ! Pourquoi lui as-tu fais du mal ?! Vous étiez amis, pourtant ?! Tu as tué mon Steve !

Elle lève la main pour me gifler mais Maman l'arrête à temps, l'entraînant loin de moi :

- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous !

Moi, je suis toute retournée. Elle a raison. J'ai tué Steve... J'ai tué mon ami...

Ma mère fait asseoir Mme Leonard qui pousse des sanglots de désespoir.

- Je suis une mauvaise mère... Mon propre fils me déteste..., gémit-elle, enterrant son visage dans ses mains pendant que Maman lui caresse gentiment le dos.

Papa pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule :

- Tout va s'arranger, Lily. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle en a. Elle est juste inquiète pour Steve. D'accord ? termine-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui menacent de couler à tout moment. Non, Papa... Tu ne comprends pas... C'est ma faute !

* * *

Trois heures... Trois heures que Annie et moi attendions dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Trois longues heures interminables... Insupportables... Pour me faire diversion, je jette plusieurs coups d'œil sur l'horloge accroché en face de nous. Annie se tord les mains. Elle se sent coupable elle aussi... Je pose ma main sur les siennes, lui passant un message par les yeux pour lui dire :"Ce n'est pas ta faute...". Elle a un faible sourire, mais recommande son manège. Soudain, le médecin sort de la salle d'opération et fait signe à mon père de le rejoindre. Quand ils disparaissent de notre champs de vision, je me lève, prévenant ma sœur que je vais aux toilettes. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ma destination. Discrètement, je suis le docteur et mon père, qui se sont éloignés comme je me le suis imaginé, pour ne pas être entendu par les oreilles indiscrètes. Je me tapis dans un coin, invisible à leurs yeux.

- Hélas, Monsieur, soupire le vieil homme. Nous avons tout tenté... Mais les faits sont là... Il est entrain de mourir...

- Vous...en êtes sûr ? articule avec effort mon père.

- Je le crains, Monsieur. Je suis désolé. Je crains qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps.

Mon père retire ses lunettes et se pince l'arrêt du nez, fermant les yeux. Je me tiens au mur pour ne pas tomber. Steve est en train de mourir. Il va mourir à cause de moi ! Brisée, je m'éloigne d'eux. Si seulement je n'avais pas volé Mme Octa ! Si seulement ! Rien ne peut donc le sauver ? Rien ? À moins...?

Le sourire pervers de se dessine dans ma tête. Et tout me parut évident. Déterminée, je me mets à courir vers la sortie. Je ne peux plus me défiler ! Je dois sauver Steve ! Je n'ai plus le droit de le laisser tomber ! Une fois dehors, la fraîcheur me pique à vif. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je réalise quelque chose. Où puis-je trouver ? Tout à coup, surgit de nulle part, une chauve-souris me frôle la joue de quelques centimètres, elle se tourne vers moi, comme m'incitant à la suivre. Plus rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant. Je suis presque sûre de l'identité de celui qui l'envoyer. Elle vole vite et bas pour que je la perdre pas de vue. Enfin je découvre le lieu où elle m'a guidé. La cour du théâtre abandonné. On y voit aussi bien qu'en plein jour avec la lumière de la pleine lune. La chauve-souris vole vers le toit et c'est que je l'aperçois. Assis tranquillement sur le pique de la plus haute tourelle. Crepsley.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, dit-il avec son détestable sourire alors qu'il caresse du doigt la petite tête de la chauve-souris. J'ai dormis ici en attendant. Et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir de rafraîchissements.

- **CREPSLEY** ! je l'apostrophe agressivement, folle de rage.

- Pourquoi tant de haine, petite fille ?

Avec une souplesse hors du commun, il atterrit à quelques pas de moi depuis au moins trois étages ? Ça ne lui a demander aucun effort !

- Tu es venue récupérer Mme Octa ?

Comment ose-t-il...?! Il est donc aussi manique pour se moquer ainsi des gens ?! Je serre mes points sous la colère qui grandit de plus en plus en moi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce monstre ! je crache, dégoûtée rien qu'à la mention de cette bête.

- En voilà une manière de parler d'une dame, fait mine de s'offusquer le vampire. Mme Octa m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien, elle... Tu n'aurais pas une autre part de pizza par hasard ?

Je crois que son rire est la chose que je déteste le plus au monde. Si je pouvais, je n'hésiterais pas à lui couler le bec à ce guignol ! Je me maîtrise. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Elle a mordu Steve Leonard ! je grince.

Il se frotte le menton :

- Celui qui se fait appeler "Steve Leopard" ? Tu m'en vois désolé.

- Vous devez le guérir ! Je vous en supplie !

- Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas médecin. Je ne suis qu'un artiste de cirque, tu te rappelles ?

- Non, je sais que vous pouvez le sauver ! Vous en êtes capables !

- Il est vrai qu'il existe un antidote pour chaque poison, sourit-t-il comme un serpent. Peut-être ai-je une bouteille de sérum capable de restaurer les fonctions vitales de ton ami, en effet.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sort de sa cape rouge une fiole contenant un liquide écarlate transparent qu'il tient entre deux doigts griffus.

Mon regard scrute avec avidité la précieuse fiole.

- Oui ! Je le savais !

C'est à peine si je m'agenouille pour l'implorer :

- Donnez-le-moi ! Je vous paierai ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Mais donnez-moi l'antidote pour Steve !

- Je vois... Tu ne manques pas de culot, ma fille. La lettre que tu m'as laissé était très impressionnante.

Puis, soudain, sa voix change, il redevient sérieux.

- Tu iras loin..., murmure-t-il. Je savais que j'avais raison en te choisissant.

- Alors...c'est bien vous qui m'aviez donné le prospectus...

Il est donc bien cet homme mystérieux qui m'a donné l'affiche, ce soir-là, lorsque je rentrai de chez Steve. Étrangement, cela me paraissait être une éternité maintenant... Le silence s'installe entre nous. Le vent du début de l'automne fait flotter sa cape avant de s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux.

- Quand vous êtes vous aperçu que Mme Octa avait disparu ? je finis par demander.

- Depuis le début... Je savais ce qui se passait. Je t'observais, pendant tout ce temps.

Cette expression sadique lui revient. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, pas assez cependant pour me toucher.

- Si tu tiens à ce point à récupérer cet antidote...il est à toi, je te le donne.

Hein ? Sérieux ? Comme ça ? Il me l'offre ?

- Oh, mais attends : ce n'est pas gratuit. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit :"Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez".

J'attends son prix, anxieuse. Qu'allait-il donc me proposer ? Il me pointe du doigt, proclamant ma sentence...

- Tu dois devenir une vampire, Lily Shan !

Le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds. J'ai le vertige. Le confusion, le déni me pétrifient. La gorge nouée par le choc, je crie avec désespoir :

- Non... Pitié ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Il doit y avoir une autre moyen...

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, me coupe-t-il sèchement. Si tu veux sauver ton ami, tu dois te joindre à moi. Sinon, notre conversation s'arrête là.

Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? J'ai certes volé son araignée, mais cette punition est trop affreuse ! Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir une créature assoiffée de sang !

- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas Steve comme assistant, alors ?!

- Je n'ai que faire de deux assistants. La seule que je veux, c'est toi, Lily.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Que lui ai-je fait ? Pourquoi moi ? Si jamais je deviens une vampire... Il faudra que je dise adieu à mes amis, ma famille et je devrais vivre dans les profondeurs de la nuit... J'ai l'impression d'être au-dessus d'un gouffre.

- Ton choix t'appartient, poursuit le vampire. Cela dit, tu devras en assumer les conséquences, jeune fille.

Il ricane, me faisant sursauter. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qui ne lui correspond pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais, au fond ? Je le connais à peine.

- Quand on veut quelque chose, on doit pouvoir en donner une autre en échange, sourit-il d'un air narquois. On ne t'as pas appris ça à l'école ?

Je pense à Steve, à Annie, à Maman, à Papa, à Tommy, à Pierre et toutes les personnes que je connais. Si je deviens vampire, je devrais tout abandonner. Qu'ai-je fait au monde pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi devoir quitter tout ce a quoi je tiens ? Que faire ?

- Je ne te force pas, susurre Larten Crepsley. Soit tu deviens mon assistante, soit ton ami meurt.

Ne me force pas ? Eh bah dit donc, il est pas bien large le choix. Non mais, il se fiche de moi ?!

Je revois Steve à milieu de cette foule de gens. J'entends encore les quelques phrases incomplètes qu'il m'a adressé :_" Tu sais, Lily, il faut que je te dise un truc... Quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours ma..."._

Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant ma réponse est clair... Ma réponse est... _Oui..._

- Très bien. Je suis à vous, je murmure, la tête baissée, vaincue.

Je relève la tête et défie Crepsley avec colère :

- Transformez-moi en vampire!

Face à mon abandon, son sourire s'étire.

Il a gagné.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle force**

_Transformez-moi en vampire !_

_À cet instant, je ne pouvais pas réaliser ce que ces quelques mots allaient engendrer..._

Crepsley sourit de satisfaction. Il savoure sa victoire. Dans un grand geste, il rejette sa cape en arrière :

- Bien parlé, Lily ! Un choix dicté par tes principes sans te soucier un instant de ta sécurité ou de toi-même. Exactement le genre de déclaration qui sied à un vampire !

Il saisit mon poignet. Je frémis, mais ne recule pas.

- Donne-moi tes mains, m'ordonne-t-il en les place ouvertes face a lui. Tu seras ma compagne de voyage. En échange, je ferai de toi une semi-vampire.

- Semi ? je répète, interloquée.

- Oui. Ainsi, tu pourras te déplacer la journée et tu te contenteras de peu de sang. Inutile de se précipiter. Nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire une fois que je t'aurais initié, m'explique-t-il en perçant de ses ongles pointus le bout de mes doigts. Les semi-vampires vieillissent cinq fois moins vite que la normal. Cela signifie que tu vieilliras d'un an tous les cinq ans. Ce qui me laisse le temps de t'enseigner nos us et coutumes. Et plus tard, tu pourras devenir une vampire à part entière.

Je me mords les lèvres, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Punaise ! Je peux sentir ses griffes toucher mes os ! Je m'écarte vivement, ne pouvant plus tenir.

- Aargh !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, soupire Crepsley avec une moue ennuyée.

Il s'empare à nouveau d'un de mes poignets, le portant à sa bouche, alors que je suis presque recroquevillée sur moi-même.

- Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à la douleur, lâche-t-il, désinvolte. Tu vas la côtoyer souvent à l'avenir.

Il lèche mes doigts ensanglantés. Mon sang si rouge sur ma peau si blanche... Je détourne mon regard et tente de me défaire de son emprise. Peine perdue. Enfin, il me relâche.

- Ton sang est délicieux..., dit-t-il en se léchant les babines. Je crois même que c'est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais goûté. Continuons.

Dégoûtée par sa réflexion, je le poignarde du regard, y faisant passer toute ma haine.

- Je veux que vous sachiez..., je gronde. ... Que si jamais l'occasion se présente de me venger, je n'hésiterais pas ! À aucun moment, vous ne pourrez me faire confiance !

Les lèvres du vampire se retroussent, provocantes.

- Entendu. C'est de bonne guerre, approuve-t-il, même pas énervé, tout se perçant lui-même l'extrémité de ses doigts, les laissant bien saigner. Tu penses ce que tu dis, j'en suis certain. C'est bien pour ça que je te veux, toi et personne d'autre.

Puis, il presse ses doigts contre les miens.

- Et maintenant, le pacte du sang !

Je sens comme un feu se déverser en moi. D'abord aux mains, puis aux bras, puis dans tout mon corps jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur. Je ne hurle pas, mais cette douleur est si insoutenable ! J'ai l'impression d'être violée ! Ma vision se brouille. J'ai trop mal ! Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds. Il se dérobe. C'est comme si je tombe dans un lac de sang. Profond. Très profond. Tellement profond que je ne pourrais pas en revenir. Et j'entends cette voix qui me chuchote...

_Tu vas devenir plus forte, Lily. Plus forte que n'importe quel homme. Plus forte que n'importe quel vampire. Plus forte. Plus forte..__._

* * *

Je pose un regard intense sur Steve. Tout est calme dans sa chambre d'hôpital. On n'entend que quelques voitures au loin et la douce lumière de la ville éclaire la pièce dans une pénombre rassurante. Il a l'air tellement fragile. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras. vient de lui donner l'antidote. Je jurais que pendant une milliseconde, mon ami a ouvert les yeux.

- Steve Leonard ? s'annonce poliment une infirmière qui entre.

Lorsqu'elle nous voit, elle pousse un cri d'effroi. Nous sautons par la fenêtre (par laquelle nous sommes rentrés d'ailleurs). Je peux encore entendre la jeune femme dire en s'approchant de la fenêtre :

- J'ai dû rêver... ? M. Leonard ? Docteur ! Venez voir ce patient !

J'observe, assise, la chambre de Steve qui vient de s'allumer depuis le toit d'en face. Steve s'assit sur son lit. On lui retire son masque à oxygène. Il va bien. Il est en sécurité. Il est sauf. Un soulagement sans nom apaise mon cœur. Ce poids qui était devenu si lourd sur la poitrine ces dernières heures s'envole.

- Merci..., je murmure à M. Crepsley. Vous avez sauvé la vie de Steve.

Ses bras puissants croisés sur sa large poitrine, la fiole vide dans une de ses mains, je l'entends renifler. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et bizarrement, c'est à ce moment précis qu'il fixe un point imaginaire dans la rue. Son expression est neutre. Je reporte mon attention sur mes doigts. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Mes cicatrices ! Elles se sont déjà refermées, je constate, incrédule.

- Ma salive a refermé tes plaies, explique-t-il en se léchant le pousse avec un sourire narquois. La salive de vampire accélère la cicatrisation. Tu n'as pas encore ce pouvoir, mais en tant que semi-vampire, tu guériras plus vite que les humains.

À la mention de la salive, j'essuie mes mains sur ma jupe.

- Je ne me sens pas très différente...

- Ça prendra du temps et mieux vaut aller doucement.

Il me regard avec une lueur dans ses yeux à l'iris rouge que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Il s'agenouille, son dos face à moi.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Passe tes bras autour de mon cou.

- Hein ? je m'écris, tournant furtivement la tête en direction de la fenêtre de Steve.

- Dépêche-toi ! siffle-t-il.

- Pas la peine de crier, je me rebiffe, grimpant sur son dos.

- Nous allons vzitter.

- Vzitter ? je demande, pas très à l'aise.

- Courir si vite que tu auras l'impression de voler, m'explique Crepsley.

Je peux le voir sourire. Inquiète, mon front se tend.

- Accroche-toi bien, me souffle-t-il.

Et alors il se met à courir...plus vite qu'un boulet de canon ! Mon cri de Wahaaaahaa se perd dans le hurlement du vent. Nous passons de toits en toits, de rues en rues à travers les voitures qui circulent. C'est comme si le monde entière se mettait à défiler autour de nous. Les lumières s'enfuient. C'est alors que je comprends que nous nous éloignons de la ville. On s'en va pour de bon. Une fois parti... Je ne reviendrais plus jamais. Je ne reverrais plus Annie, Pierre, Tommy, mes amis, mes profs, Maman, Papa...et Steve.

- **Non** ! je hurle à m'en déchirer la voix.

Je lâche le cou de Crepsley qui tourne vivement la tête vers moi, sonné, me dévisageant comme si j'étais une folle dingue. Je tombe lourdement dans l'herbe mouillée, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- Je vois... Très bien ! balance le vampire.

Il repasse à toute vitesse à quelques centièmes de moi, me projetant sur le dos.

- Cours, Lily Shan ! Ce n'est pas cela qui te sauvera !

Je roule sur le ventre, regardant autour de moi, inquiète. Où est-il ?

- Tu es une créature de la nuit désormais ! Tu es des nôtres !

Sa voix semble provenir de partout.

- Bientôt tu reviendras à moi ! Tu me supplieras à genoux de t'aider !

Je me relève précipitamment, m'élançant à toutes jambes en direction de la ville. J'entends le rire sadique du vampire poursuivre mes pas...

* * *

**DING DONG !**

C'est Papa qui ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il est paniqué, inquiet.

- Oui ? dit-il quand il me voit sur le palier, sale, mes vêtements troués, mais souriant légèrement.

- Lily ! s'exclame Maman qui est derrière lui.

Elle m'attire à elle et me serre de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

- Où étais-tu passée ? Il est tard ! On était mort d'inquiétude ! pleure-t-elle en me couvrant de baisers.

- Calme-toi, Angie, la rassure Papa. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était morte. L'hôpital vient d'appeler, dit-il à mon adresse. Steve a repris connaissance !

Il sourit, plaisantin :

- Et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu te promènes.

- Je suis contente qu'il aille mieux, je dis faiblement, faisant de mon mieux pour paraître surprise.

Soudain, Annie dévale les escaliers et se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

- Lily ! chouine-t-elle, secouée de sanglots. Je suis si contente !

- Annie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je lui demande en séchant ses larmes.

- J'ai cru qu'ils allaient te jeter en prison...

- Quoi ? je la regarde les yeux ronds, abasourdie.

Maman caresse les cheveux de ma petite sœur en roulant les yeux au ciel.

- Annie craignait qu'on ne t'arrête si Steve ne se réveillait pas, m'explique mon père tout en reproduisant le même geste de tendresse de ma mère sur moi. On est soulagé que tu ne sois pas une meurtrière, ma chérie.

J'ai un rire gêné.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ouais.

J'observe les membres de ma famille un à un. Tous si chaleureux. Si merveilleux. Pour rien au monde je ne les changerais. J'ai tellement de chance de les avoir. La voix de résonne encore dans mon esprit.

_Tu me supplieras à genoux de t'aider !_

J'ai pris la bonne décision. Ma place est ici.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard...

Miam ! Maman à fait des œufs brouillés avec du bacon et des tomates cerises accompagnés d'un grand verre de jus d'orange et d'une tranche de pain pour le petit déjeuner. Je mange de bon appétit.

- Dépêche-toi ! me presse Maman qui fait la vaisselle. Tu vas être en retard ! C'est aujourd'hui que Steve revient à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouéf, M'man, je lui réponds la bouche pleine.

Ma mère a un sourire amusé devant ma goinfrerie.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger autant au petit déjeuner, fait-elle remarquer.

**Clang !**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je retire lentement la fourchette de ma bouche. Je saisis mon sac et sors de la maison à toute vitesse.

- À plus tard, M'man ! je lui lance au passage.

- Attends, Lily ! Tu t'es lavée les dents ?

- Bien sûr !

Je suis enfin dehors. Rapidement, je passe devant la poubelle et y jette ce que j'ai en main. Je referme le couvercle sur la fourchette aux dents déformées que je viens d'utiliser, la laissant aux ordures.

* * *

Je cours en direction de l'école. Il est 8h20, ça commence à 8h30, je mets au moins 7 minutes pour y aller en courant. Je me sens bizarre, ces jours-ci. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grandi ou pris en muscles. Pourtant, je sens que je gagne en puissance. Et ça va vite. Je fais de mon mieux pour maîtriser cette explosion de force, mais c'est difficile. Je dois faire attention à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte. En particulier Steve, qui revient aujourd'hui. S'il y a bien quelqu'un d'assez malin pour le remarquer, c'est lui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne crois pas que c'est judicieux de lui en parler tout de suite. Il vient à peine de se remettre du rejet de Crepsley et je pense qu'il le prendrait très mal de savoir que Crepsley m'a transformé moi, qui refusait de devenir un vampire, et pas lui, qui voulait en devenir un. Je vais laisser un peu le temps passer et je lui expliquerais tout. Il doit certainement savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour m'aider. Oui... Tout ira bien...

Je sprinte devant une petite mamie qui promène son chien. Cette dernière manque d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle laisser échapper un "Doux Jésus". Je m'arrête, honteuse de ma conduite :

- Oups ! Désolé, Madame, je m'excuse avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, jeune fille ! On peut dire que vous bouillonnez d'énergie, me pardonne-t-elle gentiment, pas du tout fâchée. Ah ! La jeunesse !

Je la salue, m'excusant à nouveau et reprends ma course. Va falloir faire plus attention...

Enfin, j'atteins la classe. Je regarde ma montre. 8h24 ! Ouah ! J'ai mis moins de cinq minutes pour arriver ! Mais je n'y prête plus attention que déjà j'entends un brouhaha. Tous les camarades de classe sont rassemblés au centre de la pièce, formant un cercle. Et au milieu d'eux, se tient Steve, avec son éternel sourire narquois, tout fier, les mains sur les hanches. Tous lui posent des questions sans arrêt :

- C'était comment l'hôpital ?

- On t'a opéré ?

- T'as des cicatrices ?

- Je n'en reviens que tu sois encore en vie !

- Tu as dû avoir très mal, compatit Carole, un peu trop collée à lui à mon goût.

Steve ne semble pas la remarquer, mais quand même, ça m'énerve. Il n'y a pourtant pas de raisons pour ça ! Si ?

- C'est marrant..., se contente de répondre mon meilleur ami. Les médecins non plus n'y comprennent rien. Ils ne savent pas comment j'ai pu me rétablir complètement et si vite. Ils me donnent l'impression d'être des charlatans, mais bon.

Appuyée contre la porte, je le regarde, amusée, se pavaner devant les autres. Tommy et Pierre arrivent derrière moi, heureux de voir notre ami rétablit.

- Tu as fais vite pour revenir, je lance joyeusement à mon ami. Félicitation, Steve !

Il me remarque et son sourire s'agrandit. Nous nous étreignons avec chaleur (Carole et les filles me lancent des regards noirs, outch ! Je n'y prête pas attention...quoique ces visages qu'elles tirent toutes sont plutôt plaisants à voir, finalement...). Lorsque nous nous écartons, j'aperçois la marque de Octa sur son cou. Une sentiment de culpabilité me pique à vif, mais il est vite chassé par mon meilleur ami qui ancre son regard dans le mien.

- Je suis aussi coriace qu'un vampire, se vante-t-il, sans perdre son sourire.

Je ris face à cette ironie. Ah ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis plus forte que lui... S'il savait... Mais je me suis promise de lui en parler et je tiendrais ma promesse. Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de joie et je n'en suis que plus heureuse.

Soudain, Émile, notre délégué de classe fait irruption dans la salle, le visage radieux. Ah ! Ça, c'est signe de bonnes nouvelles.

- Hé, les amis ! Les cours sont annulés ! Il y a eut une réunion d'urgence de dernière minute et tous les profs ont été convoqués !

Tout le monde dans la classe pousse des exclamations de joie. À nous la liberté !

Tommy se précipite vers Steve, lui serrant le bras tandis que Pierre lui prit l'autre.

- Bon, je crois Steve a eu son compte pour aujourd'hui, dit Tommy avant de s'exclamer. Tout le monde sur le terrain !

Les autres approuvent, tous excités.

- J'suis partant pour une partie, moi aussi ! annonce Steve, impatient.

Pierre et Tommy commencent à entraîner leur ami vers la sortie quand je proteste :

- Steve, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital !

- Tu devrais voir Lily en ce moment, lui dit Pierre. Personne ne peut l'arrêter !

- Même les mecs du lycée ont peur d'elle ! ajoute Tommy en me faisant un clin d'œil, levant son pousse.

Ils ne m'aident pas beaucoup là. S'ils continuent de vanter ma nouvelle puissance, Steve va avoir des soupçons. Ce dernier a le dos tourné, je ne vois pas son visage du coup.

- J'imagines, dit-il d'une voix monotone. Incroyable...

- Bah, nan, juste un peu de la chance, c'est tout..., je bafouille dans ma barbe.

Il se retourne vers moi, souriant à pleines dents et me saisit le poignet.

- Allons-y, alors, s'exclame-t-il, excité en m'entraînant dans le couloir. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux !

- N...non, arrête !

* * *

Je n'y ai pas échappé... J'ai dû, à la demande de Steve qui avait le soutien des autres, jouer sur le terrain. Par contre j'ai réussis à le convaincre de ne pas jouer si moi je jouais. Il a accepté, impatient de me voir faire.

La classe a choisit ses joueurs et le match vient de commencer depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Je m'arrache sur le sol, mordant la poussière.

- Allez, Lily ! m'encourage Steve. Les vieux schnocks à l'hosto joueraient mieux que toi !

- Elle est à côté des pompes aujourd'hui, désespère Tommy qui passe près de lui, essoufflé .

Je me relève, regarde mon meilleur ami, lui souriant tout en me frottant la tête. Il me sourit, un peu surpris. Il doit se demander pourquoi je n'arrête pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil sans arrêt. Je dois faire attention. Il ne doit s'apercevoir de rien. Je repars à la poursuite de la balle.

_Rrraah..._

_D'un autre côté..._

**Ba-Boum !**

_Ils sont tous tellement lents... Tellement gauches..._

**Ba-Boum !**

_Je n'en peux plus de devoir me mettre à leur niveau..._

**Ba-Boum !**

_...alors que je dispose d'une force incroyable..._

**BA-BOUM !**

_**Je veux pouvoir jouer à fond !**_

Tout à coup, le ballon se retrouve seul, sans personne. Il est à moi !

- Je l'ai ! j'hurle, me précipitant dessus.

- Non, j'suis plus près ! s'écrie Pierre s'y jetant aussi.

Ma vitesse et sa courte distance va nous faire percuter. Il va se faire mal !

- Non, Pierre ! Elle est à moi ! je tente de l'en dissuader.

Mais trop tard. Mon petit rat me rentre dedans. Ma force me permet de garder l'équilibre, mais pour Pierre, le choc l'a projeté parterre, les fesses dans le gazon. Il gémit, se tenant le genou, les dents serrées. Des larmes embuent ses yeux. Ce n'est pas un bagarreur comme Tommy. Inquiète, je m'approche de lui :

- D... Désolé, Pierre. Ça va ?

Une douce odeur flotte à mes narines. Ça sens bon. D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

C'est alors que je vois qu'il saigne abondamment du genou. Et que l'odeur s'intensifie de là. Je me fige, tétanisée. Soudain, je me rends compte à quel point ma gorge est séche. J'ai soif. Très soif... Ce n'est pas de l'eau que je veux... Non... Ce que je veux c'est... Aaaah... Ce rouge si pure... Si vermeil... Qui coule...et coule... Ce serait dommage de le gâcher... Oh sois gentil, Pierre... Donne-moi en un peu... Juste...un...tout...petit...peu...

Je m'approche lentement... Telle une araignée vers sa proie piégée dans sa toile. Pierre relève la tête vers moi, qui le domine de toute ma taille. Sa douleur s'est envolée pour laisser place à une crainte qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur :

_- L...Lily ?_

Je me penche sur son genou, humant le doux parfum... Aaah... Quel extase ! Je suppose que le goût doit en être que plus divin ! Mes lèvres frôlent la plaie saignante. Et je bois. Mmmh ! C'est...si succulent ! Ce nectar si délicieux qui coule dans ma gorge et la rassasie. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir goûté quelque chose de plus alléchant ! Encore !

- Euh... Lily ? j'entends la voix mal assurée de Tommy.

C'est comme si ma bulle avait éclatée. Je redresse vivement la tête, consciente de ce que je fais. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Du sang coule sur mon menton, jusqu'à mon cou. Ils sont tous là, à me dévisager, les yeux écarquillés, dénudés de toutes paroles. Tremblants de peur. Réfléchis ! Vite ! Réfléchis ! Trouve une idée !

- Je...

Je me lève, ouvrant grand les bras, me voulant majestueuse.

- Je suis la reine des vampires ! Je boirais tout votre sang ! Tremblez devant moi !

Devant leur lourd silence qui traduit leur hésitation, j'ajoute précipitamment :

- Je rigole...

Le silence demeure encore un instant quant il est brisé par les éclats de rire de mes camarades.

- Eurk, c'est dégueu ! se tord Émile en se tenant la gorge où il a des démangeaisons.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Lily ? pouffe Tommy n'arrive plus à reprendre son souffle.

- T'es cinglée, Shan ! me lance un autre.

- Tu peux t'expliquer, Lily ? me demande Pierre, n'y comprenant plus rien.

Le pauvre, il est tout retourné. On dirait qu'il a reçu un camion de douze tonnes sur la tronche. Je l'aide à se relever.

- Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait peur, je m'excuse avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Ça va. T'en fais pas. N'empêche, dit-il. Tu faisais peur un moment. On aurait dit une autre personne. Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté.

J'essuie du revers de la main mon menton et mon cou. Autour de moi, tous les autres continuent de rire. Je crois que je les ai eus... Enfin, j'espère... Je cherche Steve. Il est là, à l'écart du groupe et me regarde fixement. Il ne bouge pas. Mon coeur se glace. Je le vois. Tout en lui montre qu'il est choqué. Ses traits sont raides, tendus. Sa bouche sèche, entrouverte. Ses yeux grands écarquillés d'où ressort ses veines. Et au fond de ses pupilles dilatées, brûle cette flamme que je redoutais plus que tout.

_Le sentiment de trahison._

J'ai le souffle coupé, arraché à mes poumons. Il me fait peur. J'ai cette même sensation qui m'oppresse la gorge que lorsque nous étions sur le pont.

_Fuis le..._, me chuchote la voix. _Il va te faire du mal... Fuis le..._

Une fois encore, je me suis enfuie.

* * *

C'est le soir. La nuit est déjà tombée. J'ai mangé et maintenant je termine ma toilette dans la salle de bain. Après avoir enfilé mon pyjamas, je me passe furtivement de l'eau sur le visage, ne parvenant pas à chasser ce mal être de mon corps. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas attendu les autres, je suis rentrée chez moi, et n'en suis pas ressortit de toute la journée. J'ai dis à mes parents qu'on n'avait pas cours (ça, c'est la partie vérité) et que je voulais en profiter pour faire mes devoirs (ça, c'est la partie mensonge). Ma force a explosé. J'ai été prise d'une irrésistible envie de... De faire couler le sang et le boire jusqu'à plus soif... Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. La prochaine fois que ça arrive...je serais peut-être...incapable de me contrôler. La voix de Crepsley continue de faire écho à mes oreilles.

_Tu me supplieras à genoux de t'aider..._

Si ça continue...Ça va me rendre folle ! Non ! Tout va bien. Je peux y arriver. Je m'en sortirais... Crepsley n'aura pas le dernier mot !

Je me griffe la tempe. Un filet rouge s'y écoule sur tout le long de ma figure. Agacée, je me rince de nouveau en prenant garde à être plus souple, cette fois-ci. J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, mes ongles, d'habitude rongés, avaient considérablement poussés et avaient pris une belle et élégante forme, affinant mes doigts. L'inconvénient, c'est qui sont aussi coupant que des lames de rasoirs ! De véritables griffes ! C'est flippant ! Bon, l'avantage c'est que ma coupure se referme aussitôt. Crepsley a dit vrai, je guérie plus vite que les humains.

**Toc ! Toc !**

On frappe à la porte.

- Oui ? j'appelle.

- C'est Annie ! T'as finis ? Ça fait une heure que j'attends !

- Entre ! J'ai terminé !

Je referme le robinet tandis qu'elle pénètre dans la salle de bain, une serviette rose autour d'elle. Elle fait couler son bain (moi je prends la douche depuis que j'ai regardé le sketch sur les problèmes de Gad Elmaleh), s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et me fixe de ses grands yeux gris-vert.

- Encore entrain de t'admirer dans la glace, me taquine-t-elle.

- Et alors ? je souris, me bombant le torse.

- Si j'avais ta tête, j'éviterais les miroirs.

Je grommelle dans ma barbe, lui lançant un regard noir. Ah celle-là ! Annie continue de me fixer, ne disant mot.

- Quoi ? je finis par lâcher, trouvant que ça devenait lourd.

- Lily... T'es bizarre...

Je me retourne vivement vers elle. Aurait-elle remarqué quelque chose ? Cela ce voit-il tant que ça que je suis passée du statut d'humain à celui de vampire ?

- Tu trouves ?

Elle a un petit sourire, baissant la tête.

- Oui, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais il y a un truc qui a changer chez toi.

Je me regarde de nouveau dans la glace sans me voir.

- Un truc...bizarre...tu dis ?

- Oh, laisse tomber ! Je me sûrement des idées, conclut-elle en se retrouvant, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau chaude.

Mes paupières se ferment à demie. Lentement... Très lentement, je me tourne vers elle.

- Tu sais, Lily, dit ma petite sœur. La nuit où Steve a perdu connaissance... Je ne sais pas si c'était les effets de la lumière mais tes yeux...

Punaise ! Il fait chaud ici... J'ai la gorge sèche... Je déglutis.

**Tomp ! Tomp !**

Je peux entendre son sang battre dans ses veines... Ses cheveux dégagés... Révélant ce cou ivoire... Oh oui... C'est tentant... Ces veines palpitantes... Tout ce sang alléchant qui coule en elles... Je tends la main, mes griffes allongées... Je ne me contrôle plus... Je ne m'en préoccupe plus... Je n'ai qu'une envie : ouvrir grand ces veines... Libérer ce liquide pourpre et le boire d'un trait... Ne t'inquiète pas, Annie, je n'en boirais pas trop... Je saurais m'arrêter avant...

Non. Il faut que je m'arrête !

Juste un peu...

Non ! Je le sens ! En moi ! Quelque chose bouge ! Ça remue dans tout mon corps jusque dans la plus petite de mes capillaires !

Je tourne la tête en direction du miroir. Quelle est cette chose, là, dans la glace ? Ça a mes traits, mais... Des yeux rouges, injectés de sang... Des crocs à la place des dents... Un sourire pervers et démoniaque... Non... C'est impossible... Ça ne peut pas être mon reflet... Je ne peux pas être...

Annie se retourne, ignorante de ce qui se produit...

- Ils étaient... Hein ? Lily ?

La porte grince lentement. Je suis partie. Le cœur battant, je cours vers ma chambre, referme la porte violemment derrière moi et glisse au sol. Mais qu'allais-je faire ? Bon Dieu ! Qu'allais-je faire ? Non. Inspire. Expire. Relax ! Du calme ! Je sais ! Je vais écrire dans mon journal ! Je dois reprendre le contrôle de la situation ! Allez, Lily ! Concentre-toi sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Il y a pas eu cours... On est allé jouer au foot avec les copains... Et j'ai fait tomber Pierre sur le terrain... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer le sang qui coulait sur son genou... Mon écriture devient de plus en plus hachée. Des gouttes salées se mêlent à l'encre de mon stylo. Même chose avec le sang d'Annie... Penser... À ce superbe liquide rouge qui coure sous sa peau... M'a fait réaliser... Que j'étais devenue... Un monstre...

J'abandonne ma plume, éteints la lumière et me jette sur mon lit pour y pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est fini pour la bonne vieille Lily Shan. Ma vie humaine est bel et bien révolue. Il y a un monstre en moi. Une bête sauvage incontrôlable. Pas besoin de voir du sang pour le réveiller, il suffit d'y penser pour que je devienne folle. Je n'aurais jamais une vie normale si je passe mon temps à lutter contre ces pulsions. Je dois partir avant de commettre l'irréparable comme tuer Maman, Papa, mes amis...ou Annie...

Je sais ce que je dois faire... Ce n'est pas ce qui m'enchante le plus... Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire.

J'avais prévu d'aller voir Steve pour ça...mais...avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Pourquoi je me suis enfuie comme ça ?! Quelle idiote ! Je ne suis rien qu'une lâche ! Mais c'est trop tard ! Et puis, que ce passerait-il si je me retrouve face à lui et que je suis prise d'une soif considérable ? Je le tuerais ! Et peu importe combien il est renseigné sur ces créatures, je le surpasse en force et puissance désormais. De plus il l'a dit lui-même à Crepsley au théâtre, il veut apprendre leurs coutumes, cela veut dire qu'au final, il n'est pas plus avancé que moi. Si la bête en moi me poussait à l'attaquer, il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à moi. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir se briser entre mes mains. Non. Je ne le supporterais pas. Peut-être que finalement, j'ai été aveugle durant tout ce temps... Peut-être que je l'aime bien plus qu'un frère...

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'une solution.

Je dois trouver Crepsley.

* * *

J'ai attendus que toute la maison soit bien endormie pour sauter de ma fenêtre (ouais, maintenant je peux faire ça sans même me fouler la cheville) et m'enfoncer dans la nuit. Ma vue s'est développée. J'arrive à voir dans le noir comme un chat. Mais ce soir encore le ciel est dégagé et on est au quart de lune. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de m'habiller. Je suis sortie comme ça, en pyjamas, pieds nus. Je sais où je dois aller. Au théâtre. Cette bâtisse ne m'effraie plus. En outre, les vampires n'ont pas peur des lieux abandonnés. Tout est différent par rapport à la dernière fois que Steve et moi sommes venus ici. La tristesse me saisit avec cruauté.

_Tu me manques, Steve..._

Je secoue la tête, me ressaisissant et poursuis ma route.

Il est là. Appuyé contre le portail. Sa cape flottant dans la brise du soir.

- Je sentais que tu ne tarderais plus, dit en rajustant son chapeau. Un pressentiment. Tu as tenu bien plus longtemps dans le monde des humains que je ne le pensais.

J'ignore son commentaire, le foudroyant avec colère. Tout est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui a voulu le transformer ! Je serre mes points, tremblante de rage et d'effroi.

- J'ai sucé le sang d'un de mes meilleurs amis, je lui annonce, faisant le bilan de mes atrocités. Et j'ai faillis mordre ma petite sœur.

- Eh bien, estime-toi heureuse, me dit-t-il, sans se moquer. Tu aurais pu la tuer. Bon nombre de vampires nouveau-nés tuent leurs entourages avant de découvrir qu'ils ne sont condamnés.

- Heureuse ?!

Je suis secouée de spasmes, sentant les larmes me venir aux yeux. Comment peut-il dire que je peux être heureuse alors que je me transforme en monstre ?! Crepsley ne sourit pas. Au contraire, il me regarde intensément.

- Je ne devrais pas faire ça ! je sanglote, levant mes mains qui ne cessent de trembler pour voir mes cicatrices, témoignage de ma transformation. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je...j'ai cette irrésistible envie de...

Ma voix meurt sous les nœuds de mon chagrin. Je deviens ectoplasme, levant mes yeux ternes vers le vampire.

- Il n'y a pas de retours en arrières possibles, n'est-ce pas ? je demande tristement.

Il m'observe toujours, restant silencieux. J'en ai marre... Je veux retrouver Steve... Je veux qu'on soit tous les deux comme avant cette nuit... Je veux être avec lui... Et non pas passer ma vie dans l'obscurité, loin de lui...

- Pas de potions qui pourraient me retransformer en humaine ou qui bloqueraient mes pulsions ? je tente toujours, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

- La seule chose qui peut t'arrêter à présent est un pieu dans le cœur.

À ses mots, je grimace légèrement, me mordant la lèvre. Mais je ne pleure pas. Pas devant lui. Je ne veux pas. Cependant, je sais qu'il sent bien mon désespoir.

- Vous aviez raison depuis le début..., m'avoué-je vaincue. Je suis revenue vous implorer à genoux... Prenez-moi. Je ne fuirais plus. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez.

Crepsley me considère attentivement et hoche lentement la tête. Il est grand, je lui arrive à la poitrine. Aussi, son visage se cache dans l'ombre de la lumière lunaire à l'instant où il prononce ces paroles :

- ... Tu ne vas probablement pas me croire...mais je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi...

Ni lui ni moi n'ajoutons autre chose après cela. Mon esprit logique me hurle que ce n'est qu'un hypocrite et un tricheur, car après tout, c'est vrai, c'est lui qui a fait de moi une vampire, il m'a forcé sous peine de laisser mon meilleur ami mourir et me faire porter la culpabilité de sa mort pour le restant de mes jours. Ma vie aurait été encore plus horrible ainsi. Et pourtant, mon instinct me murmure qu'il me dit la vérité... A-t-il des regrets ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage sur la question qu'il reprend ce sourire arrogant.

- Mais assez parler ! Viens, Lily Shan, déclare-t-il en me prenant la main. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous avons fort à faire pour que tu puisses assumer pleinement tes fonctions d'assistante.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

- Comme quoi par exemple ? je demande.

Il se tient le menton, levé au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir avec un sourire que je n'aime pas beaucoup.

- Eh bien... C'est une bonne question... Mais avant toute chose... Nous devons te tuer !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Macabre misère **

_Adieu tout le monde... Je ne vous verrais plus..._

_Aujourd'hui, je vais mourir..._

J'ai passée tout mon week-end à faire mes adieux silencieux à tous ceux que j'aimais. Je suis retournée dans mes endroits préférés où j'y ai des souvenirs heureux : la piscine, les parcs, les champs, le cinéma, la bibliothèque, le stade de foot. Ah, combien de matchs sommes nous allés voir avec Steve...

Une fois je me rappelle, l'équipe qui représentait notre ville y a joué lors de la Ligue des Champions, on y était tous allés moi, Steve, Darren, Tommy, Pierre et nos familles qui nous accompagnaient. Le stade était bondé. Notre équipe a terminé première de la Ligue. On a tous gueulé comme des malades à nous en péter les tympans, mais on était tellement content. On s'est pris dans les bras, on s'est embrasser, chantant notre victoire, Annie toute fière sur les épaules de Papa. Et le soir, on a fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure dans le jardin de chez Tommy (parce que c'est lui qui a le plus grand jardin). Quand les adultes avaient le dos tourné, on a fait des gages : celui qui devait aller boire une verre de champagne. C'est Steve qui a gagné. C'était génial. Tommy a sortis des sacs de couchages pour nous et ses cousins. On s'est raconter des histoires d'horreur dans le noir à la lueur d'une lampe de torche. Puis nos mamans sont montées pour nous annoncer l'heure de dormir. Je me suis serrée entre Steve et Darren. Quand tout le monde s'est endormis, et que je commençais à somnoler, Steve m'a chuchoter de fermer les yeux. C'était pas compliquer et je me suis tout de suite endormie. Il m'a dit quelque chose après mais je n'ai pas entendus, trop fatiguée. Le lendemain je me suis réveillée avec un goût d'alcool sur la bouche. Maman nous a demandé si on avait fait de beaux rêves, étrangement on avait tous fait un rêve cette nuit : Pierre à dit qu'il avait devenu un génie de la science, Tommy a dit qu'il était devenu joueur de foot, Darren un écrivain. Moi j'ai rêvé que je faisais le tour du monde. Quand Maman s'est tournée vers Steve, il a sourit tendrement et a préféré garder le secret.

Tous ces lieux, ces souvenirs qui ont une valeur inestimable à mes yeux...

Je profitais de chaque minutes qui passaient comme si c'était la dernière à vivre. Je m'imprégnais des voix et des visages de ma famille et mes amis afin de ne jamais les oublier. Savoir que c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais me déchirait de l'intérieur. Mais je devais le faire, pour leurs sécurités.

Rien ne pouvait me mettre en colère ce week-end. Les baisers de Maman ne m'ont pas gêné, les ordres de Papa ne m'ont pas dérangé, les blagues stupides de Pierre ne m'ont pas ennuyé. Mais de tous, ce fut avec Annie que je passais le plus de temps. C'était elle qui allait le plus me manquer. Les temps à venir pour elle allaient être difficiles sans sa grande sœur. Je l'ai emmené se balader dans les parcs et je l'ai prise avec moi et Tommy au stade. J'ai même joué à la poupée avec elle. J'aurais tellement aimé passer autant de temps avec Steve, mais me dire que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais était tout simplement insupportable. Parfois, j'avais envie de pleurer. Regarder mes parents, Annie ou penser à Steve creusait un vide dans mon cœur. Je réalisais combien je les aimais et combien ma vie allait être morne sans eux. Quand c'était trop dur, je m'excusais et courrais pleurer ailleurs, à l'abri des regards. Par moments, j'avais cette affreuse sensation d'être observée qui me faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Mais à chaque fois, j'étais seule, alors je laissais tomber. Je me suis comportée aussi parfaitement que possible de sorte à ce qu'on se souvienne de moi comme une bonne fille, une bonne sœur, une bonne amie. Je voulais que chacun garde une bonne image de moi. Je pense qu'ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Papa est monté dans ma chambre samedi soir, et il est resté là, des heures à me border dans mon lit, à me raconter des histoires comme quand j'étais petite. Ça faisait des années que nous n'avions pas été ainsi. Je regrette tellement que nous n'avions pas eu plus de moments comme ça. Dimanche matin, Maman m'a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dont je voulais lui parler. Elle disait que je grandissais, que je commençais à devenir une jeune fille, que bientôt j'allais avoir mes règles et que ma poitrine allait grossir et qu'elle étais là pour m'aider. Je souriais. Oui. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Je lui ai simplement dit que ce n'était rien. Papa nous a proposé de sortir manger au restaurant le soir, mais j'ai insisté pour qu'on reste à la maison. C'était mon dernier repas avec eux et je voulais qu'il soit spécial. Je voulais garder en moi cette dernière image d'une famille heureuse et unie.

- Ta-dam ! chantonne Maman, apportant le plat de résistance sur la table. Et voilà le menu préféré de Lily : poulet rôti et pommes de terre au four, parsemé de grains de maïs !

- Ouah ! C'est la fête ! je m'exclame, salivant devant le poulet doré. En quel honneur ?

- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, me répond en souriant ma mère. Une intuition maternelle, si on veut.

Je la regarde chaleureusement. Maman... Si attentionnée... Si merveilleuse...

Elle nous sert et s'installe quand elle s'adresse à ma petite sœur :

- Est-ce que tu l'as montré à ton père, Annie ?

- Ah, oui ! se souvient-elle.

Elle se lève, couru chercher quelque chose et revient avec une feuille de papier qu'elle montre à notre père :

- Regarde, Papa ! J'ai eus la meilleure note en dissertation !

- Voyons voir..., lit-il. "Mes rêves d'avenir". Alors comme ça, tu souhaites ressembler à ta mère ?

- Eh oui !

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu voulais devenir comme ton père ? fait-il semblant de bouder en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Breuk ! Non, ta barbe pique trop ! plaisante-t-elle, leur petit scène me faisant rire.

- Et toi, Lily ? Qu'est-ce tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grande ? me demande Papa, en s'accoudant sur la table.

- Je parie qu'elle veut devenir arachnologue ! s'écrie Annie, les yeux pleins de malice.

- Ou joueuse professionnelle de football ? propose ma mère.

Non. Je ne voulais rien de ces métiers-là. Je prends le temps de répondre, sereine :

- Je voudrais ressembler à Papa... Avec des grandes jambes fortes pour parcourir le monde et me faire des correspondants aux quatre coins de la planète.

Mon père se racle la gorge, regardant ailleurs alors que Maman lui donne un coup de coude taquin en allongeant un ooooh du genre:"t'en as de la chance d'avoir une fille comme ça". Puis mon père ne peut s'empêcher de sourire :

- Écoute-moi bien, Lily, me dit-t-il, se voulant être raisonnable (ce dont il a dû mal tellement il est flatté et fier). Quand on a ton âge et qu'on est une fille, on est plus ouvert que ça aux changements ! Suis donc mon conseil : change ton fusil tant qu'il en est encore temps !

Il ne le pense pas vraiment, ses joues rouges le trahissent. Mon Papa à moi...

- Oh, Dermot ! Arrête de rougir ! le taquine Maman.

- Papa est tout rouge ! rit Annie alors que Papa se frotte la nuque en se joignant à son rire, bientôt suivit du mien et celui de Maman.

Annie et moi buvons du jus d'orange, tandis que Papa et Maman se partagent une bouteille de vin. Au dessert, on mange un cheesecake à la fraise. On est tous heureux. Papa fait des blagues terribles, Maman nous joue quelques mélodies au piano, Annie récite des poèmes de LaFontaine. Puis nous nous installons devant la télé où on regarde des sketchs de Gad Elmaleh, Danny Boom et d'autres humoristes encore. On est mort de rire. Quand l'émission prends fin, Papa se frotte les yeux, reprenant son souffle tellement il a rigolé. Il regarde sa montre :

- Bon. Allez, les filles. Au dodo. Demain vous avez école.

Non. Pas moi. Je n'aurais plus école. Et qui dit "plus école" dit plus de cours avec M. Raymond, plus de foot, plus de voyage scolaire, plus d'amis, plus de Steve...

Ignorant la douleur dans ma poitrine, je prends Annie dans mes bras, ce qui la surprenant ainsi que mes parents car ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, puis la porte jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la mettre au lit. Je veux la câliner avec tout l'amour que je lui porte, une dernière fois. Je lui raconte l'histoire de la vampire et du chasseur que j'ai remodelé bien sûr pour ne qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemar et j'ai changé la fin, le chasseur et la vampire vécurent heureux pour toujours. À la fin de l'histoire, ses paupières s'alourdissent et elle baille. Je la couvre avec sa couette avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Tomp ! Tomp !**

Je me écarte vivement et referme la porte de la chambre.

- Dors bien, petite sœur...

* * *

Je redescends pour embrasser mes parents. Ils lèvent les yeux vers moi lorsque j'arrive.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? me demande Maman, inquiète.

- Tout va bien, je réponds faiblement avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Je vais bien. Je voulais juste vous dire bonne nuit.

Je passe mes bras autour du cou de Papa et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je fais pareil pour Maman.

- C'est pas croyable, rit Papa en se frottant la joue là où je l'ai embrassé. Depuis combien de temps ne nous a-t-elle pas embrasser avant d'aller se coucher, Angie ?

- Une éternité, sourit Maman, levant les yeux au ciel avant de me tapoter la tête.

- Je vous aime, leur dis-je. Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je vous aime très fort. Je vous aime tous les deux et je vous aimerai toujours.

- Et nous aussi, nous t'aimons, mon cœur, pas vrai, Dermot ?

- Mais bien sûr que nous t'aimons, ma petite chérie, soupire-t-il en roulant les yeux pour me faire rire.

Il m'enlace, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux :

- Vraiment, Lily, je t'aime.

- Bonne nuit.

Je sors du salon lentement, retardant le moment fatidique. Je me tapis sur le côté de la porte dans le couloir sombre. J'entends Maman dire à Papa :

- Elle est bizarre en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Les enfants... Qui sait ce qui leur passe par la tête.

- Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose à changer en elle...

- Elle a peut-être un petit ami, suggère mon père. Qu'en est-il de ce garçon, Steve ?

Je ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément. Oh... Steve... Je veux arrêter cette mascarade et courir près d'eux et tout leur révéler. Mais ils ne m'auraient pas cru. Et quand bien même, ma véritable nature reprendra le dessus. Je pense à Annie et au danger qu'elle encoure avec moi. Non. Je ne peux plus reculer.

- Peut-être, murmure ma mère, pas convaincue avant de sourire tendrement. Ils s'adorent tellement tous les deux. Comme les doigts de la main. Ils sont inséparables. Je gage qu'il soit notre futur gendre.

- Angie, ils n'ont que 12 ans et tu les vois déjà mariés, toi ? se marre mon père.

- Bah quoi ? On a tous le droit de rêver, non ?

Ils rient comme deux enfants en songeant à ces projets futurs, lumineux. Mais moi, tout ce qui m'attend ce sont les ténèbres... Une larme roule sur la joue. Je la sèche d'un geste rapide.

- Papa, Maman, merci pour tout. Adieu...

Le pied lourd, je monte vers ma chambre. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre grand. Il fait chaud, ce soir. Crepsley sort de mon armoire dès qu'il m'a entendu fermer la porte.

- Pff... On étouffe là-dedans, se plaint-il. Je plains vraiment Mme Octa pour y être restée enfermer durant des heures.

- Fermez-la ! je glapis, la haine me montant à la tête.

- Pas la peine de grogner ! Je ne fais seulement qu'un commentaire !

- Eh bah non, vous voyez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire de commentaires ! Cette chambre, c'est la mienne, depuis mon plus lointain souvenir, j'y ai dormis ! Tout ce qui est ici est à moi et m'a toujours accompagné ! Ce lit, cette armoire, ce bureau, tout ! Tout était mon repère ! Et aujourd'hui à cause de vous, je dois m'en sépare ! Alors, vos commentaires, vous pouvez les garder pour vous !

- Je suis désolé, déclare le vampire.

Je m'imprègne une dernière fois de l'image ma chambre, puis lâche un triste soupire. Je m'accroupie et sors de dessous de mon lit un sac que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser. Je fourre quelque affaires dedans et les tends à Crepsley.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande-t-il, méfiant.

- Des choses personnelles dont mes parents ne découvriront pas la disparition : mon journal intime, ma trousse, des crayons, des stylos, un album photo de ma famille et mes amis. Pouvez-vous les garder pour moi, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, répond-t-il simplement, à ma grande surprise, qui m'attendais à le voir refuser.

- Promettez-moi seulement que vous ne regarderez pas dedans.

- Les vampires n'ont pas de secrets entre eux.

Mais devant mon regard noir, assassin (je dois faire peur), il est un peu impressionné et hausse les épaules.

- Je ne regarderai pas, me promet-il.

- Bien. Vous avez la potion ?

Il hoche la tête, me tend la fiole. Je la prends et l'examine. Elle contient un liquide sombre, épais et nauséabond. Je grimace de dégoût. Génial... Crepsley vient se placer derrière moi, rejette mes cheveux sur le côté et pose ses mains sur ma nuque. Je frissonne, son toucher m'envoyant comme une décharge électrique à travers moi.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? je lui demande nerveusement.

- Aie confiance, dit Crepsley, sérieux.

Je hoche lentement la tête.

- J'ai toujours pensé que briser les os du cou signifiait la paralysie à vie, je marmonne, pas si confiante que ça, en fait.

- Non, les os du cou ne sont pas importants. La paralysie se produit que si le cordon médullaire se rompt. Je vais faire attention de ne pas l'endommager.

- Mais les médecins ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre ?

- Ils ne remarqueront rien. La potion va tellement ralentir ton cœur, qu'ils vont croire que tu es morte. Ceci plus ton cou rompu, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin. Si tu étais plus âgée, tu aurais sans doutes eus une autopsie. Mais aucun médecin n'aime ouvrir le corps d'un enfant.

Il s'arrête un moment.

- Est-ce bien claire pour toi, maintenant ?

Je hoche de nouveau la tête.

- Ne commets aucune erreur.

- Je ne suis pas une imbécile, je grogne, vexée.

- Alors, bois !

Dans un geste de colère, je vide la petite bouteille d'un trait. Beurk, c'est dégoûtant. Âpre, visqueux, qui retourne l'estomac. Puis alors, mon corps commence à se raidir d'une façon tout à fait pénible, une sensation glacée se répand dans mes os, mes muscles, mes veines. Il a fallut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que le poison opère ses charmes mortels. Je suis aussi molle que de la patte à glus et j'ai perdu tout pouvoir sur ma voix. Finalement, je ne parviens plus à bouger le moindre petit doigt, mes poumons ne fonctionnent plus, ou très, très lentement et mon cœur bat si faiblement qu'il en est indétectable.

- Je vais te casser le cou, déclare le vampire, imperturbable.

Je ne sens rien, mes sens étant endormis, mais j'entends ce bruit d'os brisés au moment où il me rompt le cou. Si je le pouvais encore, j'aurais frissonné.

- Prépare-toi. Je vais te jeter à la fenêtre, me dit mon créateur, me prenant dans ses bras puissants.

Comment fait-il pour être aussi décontracté dans un moment pareil ? Ce type est malade, moi je le dis. À l'encadrement de ma fenêtre, la fraîcheur de la nuit vient me caresser le visage. Crepsley se penche sur moi, me chuchote :

- Je dois te jeter avec force pour que cela semble réel. Il se peut que tu te casses des os dans la chute. Tu auras mal lorsque les effets de la potion se seront dissipés, mais je les guérirai plus tard.

C'est parti...

Et il me balance par la fenêtre. Le temps de ma chute n'est pas long, mais suffisamment pour que je puisses voir les visages tous ceux qui me sont chers.

Parmi eux, un visage triste... Celui d'une personne qui tient une place spéciale dans mon cœur...

_Steve... Je suis tellement désolée... S'il te plaît... Pardonne-moi... _

L'émotion est trop forte... Si forte que pas même la potion ne peut empêcher mes larmes de couler et de se perdre dans le néant. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, telle une poupée de chiffon.

_Steve... Je t'en supplie... Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas faire ça... Je t'aime... Pardonne-moi, Steve... Pardonne-moi..._

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, je suis restée là, à écouter les bruits de la nuit. Mais pas moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entends des pas se rapprocher. La personne semble m'avoir repéré puisqu'elle se dirige vers moi. Elle me secoue et je reconnais la voix de Mme Sadima, notre voisine. Elle me retourne et croise mon regard terne. Comme si elle s'est brûlée, elle recule en poussant un cri d'effroi, puis court frapper chez mes parents. Elle hurle, appelle au secours, cogne de toutes ses forces contre la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les voix interloqués de mes parents s'élèvent, Mme Sadima dépite, respirant à peine et les emmènent là où je gis. Ils se figent lorsqu'à leur tour ils me voient. Et pendant un moment horriblement long, c'est le silence absolu. Enfin, ils se précipitent sur mon cadavre.

- Lily ! hurle Maman, me serrant contre sa poitrine.

- Lâche-la, Angie ! lui ordonne mon père, me reposant délicatement sur l'herbe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Dermot ?! s'écrie ma mère, ses joues inondées de larmes.

Si j'avais pu parler, j'aurais sauté sur place, les rassurant, leur jurant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas à pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois tout supporter. Sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Je ne sais pas... Je crois...qu'elle est tombée..., murmure mon père.

Il lève la tête en direction de ma fenêtre. Les cris de Mme Sadima et de Maman ont attiré le voisinage et déjà je vois des gens se rassembler devant l'entrée du jardin, murmurant leur inquiétude. Ma mère me secoue, cherchant à me ramener à moi.

- Elle ne bouge plus..., souffle-t-elle horrifiée, me reprenant dans ses bras. Elle ne respire plus... Elle ne bouge plus. Elle ne bouge plus. Elle ne bouge plus ! Elle ne bouge plus ! **ELLE NE BOUGE PLUS ! ELLE NE... !**

- Angie, ça va allez, la calme mon père, l'éloignant à nouveau de moi. Elle va s'en sortir.

- Est-elle morte ? demande un voisin à un autre.

Les sanglots de ma mère se transforment en hurlements de douleur. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Mon père secoue la tête, la prenant doucement par les épaules.

- Non, elle est paralysée, comme Steve.

- Comme Steve ? renifle-t-elle, redressant son visage dans un espoir fou.

- Oui, dit-t-il avec un petit sourire. Elle va revenir à elle, tu verras. Rentre à la maison et appelle une ambulance, d'accord ?

Il fait signe à un voisin qui hoche la tête et emmène Maman avec une dame à l'intérieur de la maison. Papa s'agenouille devant mon corps. Il colle son oreille sur ma bouche, puis détaille mes yeux. La panique commence à le saisir. Il tremble.

- Lily...

Avec un dynamisme effroyable, il me fait le massage du cœur et le bouche à bouche. À chaque pressions sur ma poitrine, il m'appelle, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. De plus en plus désespéré :

- Lily... Reste avec moi, Lily... Lily. Lily. Lily ! Lily !

Ma tête roule sur le côté.

**CRACCK !**

- Lil...

_Et il comprend..._

Ce bruit horrible, proclameur de la fatale vérité, le frappe de tout son joug. Il s'arrête en plein dans ses mouvements, pétrifié. Mon père, que j'ai toujours connus joyeux, souriant, heureux, je le vois, pour la première fois, être le plus misérable de tous les hommes. Il me caresse doucement la joue.

- Oh... Ma toute petite..., pleure-t-il.

Je ne reconnais pas sa voix.

- Tu devais grandir et devenir comme moi..., continue Papa, les larmes tombant à grosses gouttes de son menton.

Papa...

- Parcourir le monde et rencontrer des correspondants...

Papa... Toi aussi... Pardonne-moi... Je t'en supplie... Pardonne-moi...

- Lily... Ne nous laisse pas...

Oh... Papa... Je suis tellement désolée... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi...

Il me serre fort dans ses bras, formant comme un cocon autour de moi. Mon visage figé, inexpressif, est trempé de ses larmes. Il hurle :

- **LILY !**

Ses hurlements résonnent dans la noirceur de la nuit, martelant mon cœur, réduit à l'état de loque. Il me berce, ne pouvant plus arrêter ses sanglots. Les autres personnes, témoins de cette tragédie, le regardent, horrifiés, tristes, choqués, désolés, dévastés, impuissants. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire toute l'horreur de cette épouvantable expérience qu'est la Mort...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Des voix dans la Mort**

Il n'a pas fallut longtemps aux médecins pour prononcer leur verdict. Comme l'a dit Crepsley, je n'ai pas subis d'autopsie. Pas de souffle, pas de battements de cœur, pas de réactions de mes muscles, mon cou brisé, l'affaire est bouclée. Ma famille est dans le couloir. Leurs hurlements face aux paroles du médecin font tremblés les murs. Ils entrent, mes parents en pleures, Annie s'accrochant désespérément à mon cadavre, me suppliant de revenir, de ne pas la laisser. Annie... Ma petite sœur chérie... Sois forte... Je t'aime... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur... J'aurais voulus ne pas avoir à subir toute leur tristesse... Pourquoi ce maudit vampire ne m'a-t-il pas au moins donné une potion qui m'endort tout simplement ? Des membres de ma famille ont été prévenu ainsi que des amis et tous se sont précipités à l'hôpital pour pleurer ma mort si soudaine. Toute cette tristesse, toutes ses lamentations, ses supplices... J'aurais voulus m'enfuir avec Crepsley et tout bonnement disparaître.

_ Si tu disparais, m'a-t-il dit. Ils te chercheront sans relâche. Il y aura des affiches de toi partout, la police te suivra sans arrêts. Nous ne connaîtrons jamais la paix..._

Autrement dit, feindre ma mort était plus facile, voir, le seul moyen...

_ Il n'y a que les morts que l'on ne vient pas chercher... Tu pourras ainsi te déplacer plus librement..._

Pourquoi ça doit finir comme ça ? Ils n'ont pas à subir ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se terminer. Surtout avec Steve...

Le croque-mort entre avec une infirmière et fais sortir tout le monde de la salle. Ils me déshabillent et examinent mon corps. Je constate, terrifiée, que certains de mes sens sont revenus, tandis que les mains froides de l'homme explorent ma peau.

- Elle est en excellent état, murmure-t-il doucement à l'infirmière. J'aurais très peu à faire avec celle-ci. Un peu de rouge sur les lèvres, une petite toilette et elle sera parfaite.

Ils se mettent au travail, lavent mon corps. Quand le croque-mort m'ouvre la paupière, je redoute qu'il ne découvre un signe de vie dans mes yeux, mais heureusement non. C'est un homme grassouillet, avec des cheveux roux. Il me fait rouler la tête, et mes os craquent de nouveau.

- Si fragile qu'est la créature de l'Homme, soupire-t-il tristement.

Lorsqu'ils terminent leur tâche, on me transporte à la maison où on m'installe sur un autel recouvert d'une toile dans le salon. Le lendemain, plusieurs dizaines de personnes viennent se recueillir sur mon corps. Tommy, Pierre, et toute ma classe sont venus. Tous pleurent, m'implorent de revenir. Tommy... Pierre... Vous allez me manquer, les mecs... Je n'entends pas la voix de Steve. Est-il là, dans un coin, à regarder les autres se recueillir ? Ou n'est-il pas venu, incapable de supporter la vue de mon corps sans vie ? Pourtant, c'est sa voix dont j'ai le plus besoin d'entendre. La seule chose qui me permettrai de savoir que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien ! Que mon sacrifice n'aurait pas été vain ! Steve... Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi...

Le temps passe, et plus les minutes s'écoulent, plus je renonce à cette idée qu'il va venir. Les démangeaisons sont terribles. Comme des araignées qui montent et descendent à l'intérieur de ma chair. Crepsley m'a bien mise en garde que j'aurais la capacité à recouvrir mes sens avant qu'il n'est le temps de me rejoindre. Je ne dois surtout pas forcée ou notre plan tombe à l'eau. Donc pour me distraire j'écoute les conversations. S'aurait été marrant que tout à coup je me redresse et je leur fasse à tous : Bouh ! La tête qu'ils auraient eu ! S'aurait été trop drôle.

Qu'il est étrange d'entendre les autres parler de moi comme si je ne suis pas là, de dire quel adorable bout j'étais étant petite, quelle belle jeune fille j'étais et quelle brillante jeune femme j'aurais été si j'avais vécu. C'est alors qu'une discussion tic à mon oreille :

- Quand je pense que vous ne lui avez même pas dit !

C'est tante Simone, la sœur de Maman. Elle parle de moi, ça j'en suis sûre, mais à propos de quoi ? Elle semble en colère. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- On comptait le lui dire, dit alors Papa, lointain. On a jamais trouvé le temps.

- Mouais. Bah maintenant, c'est un peu tard ! l'apostrophe Simone.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils à la fin ?

- Maman... De quoi Tata parle-t-elle ?

Merci, Annie. Si je pouvais, je t'aurais embrassé. Maman soupire, et à ce moment, le silence règne dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tait, curieux de savoir quelle est cette fameuse chose que mes parents auraient dû me dire.

- Annie..., inspire ma mère. Ce que je vais dire est difficile à entendre...

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est difficile à entendre ? Mon cœur s'affole, mais cela reste des battements faibles, discrets.

- Lily...n'était pas ta sœur...

Hein ?

- Quoi ? soufflent tout le monde dans la salle, choqués par cette révélation.

- Lily était notre fille adoptive, explique Papa.

**HEEEEEEEEIN ?! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?!** Heureusement que je n'ai pas recouvré tous mes sens parce que là je me serais relevée direct. Non, sérieusement ! C'est une blague ! Je dois m'être endormie ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je me suis endormie et je suis entrain de divaguer ! C'est les effets de la potion ! Oui, c'est ça ! Ça ne peut que être ça !

- Mais expliquez-vous mieux que cela, M. Shan ! s'indigne M. Raymond. Comment cela Lily était votre fille adoptive ?

Maman sanglote et s'approche doucement de moi, m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Pardonne-nous, Lily... On a été lâche. On n'arrivait pas à te le dire. Mais maintenant..., elle s'arrête, de nouveau secouée par un violent sanglot. C'est trop tard...

- Maman... Je ne comprends pas, gémit Annie. Lily...n'était pas ma sœur ?

Un long silence plane sur nous tous. Finalement, mes parents se décident à parler.

- Cela c'est passé il y a douze ans..., commence ma mère. Dermot et moi venions d'emménager dans cette maison. On venait de se marier et on comptait avoir des enfants.

Elle s'interrompe, reprenant son souffle. Papa prend le relais :

- Le soir du 24 octobre, alors qu'un violent orage grondait dehors, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Nous étions intrigués mais nous sommes allez ouvrir, naturellement. C'est là que nous avons trouvé sur le palier de l'entrée une femme grièvement blessée, enceinte jusqu'au cou, sur le point d'accoucher. Nous n'avions pas le temps de l'emmener à l'hôpital, alors nous l'avons installé dans le salon puis nous avons appeler les urgences. Elle avait déjà perdu les eaux et elle saignait abondamment. Sa blessure à la poitrine était profonde. Nous savons d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas survivre. Elle aussi, elle le savait.

Un autre silence.

- Même aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive de rêver de cette femme, reprend ma mère, sa voix lointaine. Je revois son regard, triste, suppliant. Quand elle a accouché de l'enfant, j'ai pris ce tout petit bébé criant, gesticulant dans mes bras. Et cette femme, dans son agonie a réussi à prononcer le prénom de son enfant. Elle était si faible qu'elle arrivait à peine à porter sa main sur le front de sa fille pour le caresser.

Je n'en reviens pas. C'est tellement... Incroyable ! Comment ont-ils pu me cacher la vérité pendant tout ce temps ? Et étrangement tout prenait du sens maintenant... Le si peu de ressemblance que j'ai avec les membres de ma famille. Bien sûr ! Aucun d'entre eux n'est roux comme je le suis ! Cette femme, l'était-elle ? Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit. Qui est-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle blessée ? Qui est mon véritable père ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au près d'elle ? Et d'autres encore toutes plus avides de savoir les unes que les autres. Comme si elle a entendu mes pensées, ma mère (adoptive je dois dire maintenant) répond :

- Pourtant elle a usé de ses dernières forces pour m'agripper l'épaule. Elle a planté son regard dans le mien. Elle avait des yeux noisettes... Comme sa fille... Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit : "C'est vous sa mère, désormais... Ce sera votre fille... S'il vous plaît... Veiller sur ma fille... Sur notre fille..."

Elle s'interrompt, coupée par de nouveaux sanglots. J'entends Papa l'embrasser, lui murmurer des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Reprenant son souffle, ma mère tente de termine tout de même son récit :

- La minute d'après, elle a rendu l'âme. Les urgences et la police sont arrivés. Après, il n'a pas été difficile pour Dermot et moi d'adopter cette petite.

- Mme Shan, intervient alors M. Raymond. Je sais que la situation est assez mal choisie pour vous demander cela, mais Lily était une de les élèves, alors je me permets... Pourquoi vous ne lui avez jamais dit ? Je veux dire... C'était une jeune fille intelligente. Elle était assez mâture pour comprendre... Alors pourquoi ?

Ma mère hésite, puis cède :

- Parce que quand la police a reconnut le corps de cette femme, il nous ont dit que c'était une criminelle échappée de prison. Ils ont prétendu avec les magistrats, que pour protéger Lily, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'identité de ses parents. C'était apparemment deux complices avec de lourds casiers judiciaire. Ils avaient commis beaucoup de délits et de nombreux crimes. Lily a été conçue en prison. Non, elle n'aurait pas supporté... Je voulais la protéger... Je devais la protéger... Quel fierté tire-t-on de savoir ses parents, vos géniteurs, être des criminels ? Rien ! Je ne connaissais pas cette femme, je ne sais pas quels sont les atrocités qu'elle a commise, mais je lui ai promis de veiller sur sa fille...notre fille... Mais j'ai échoué... Nous avons échoué...

Maintenant, ma mère est déchirée de douleur. Les pleurs d'Annie accompagne sa souffrance. Quelqu'un se déplace. Le bruit d'un briqué claque, suivit d'une odeur de tabac et de la voix enroulée de Simone s'adressant à ma petite sœur :

- Aller, pleure pas, chérie. Des frères et sœurs tu peux en avoir encore.

- Simone, l'avertit Papa, menaçant.

- Vous pouvez encore avoir d'autres enfants et donner une vraie petite sœur à Annie...

Le bruit d'une gifle résonne. Pas de doutes que c'est Maman. Ce serait mentir que de dire que ces révélations ne m'ont pas bouleversées. Mais une chose est sûre. Peu importe s'ils m'ont mentit, je ne leur en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis moi-même malhonnête. Je les aime, et qu'importe ce que dit l'ADN, ils sont et ils restent mes parents à jamais pour toujours.

- Peut-être que Lily n'était pas ma sœur de sang, mais jamais, pour rien au monde je ne la remplacerai ! hurle Annie, en colère.

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuie, claquant la porte.

* * *

Les heures passent et enfin la salle se vide, me laissant seule, couchée, immobile, avec mes réflexions. Ainsi je suis orpheline... Mes parents biologiques étaient des meurtriers... C'est clair que ça fait un choc. Je sûre que j'aurais fait la même chose que Maman si j'avais été à sa place. Je me souviens une fois ou j'ai demandée à ma mère pourquoi je ne ressemblais ni à elle, ni à Papa. Elle m'a sourit, mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine gêne. Je me rends compte de beaucoup de choses, dorénavant. Mais brusquement, mes pensées sont interrompues.

C'est alors que j'entends.

La porte qui s'ouvre très, très lentement. Je réprime un frisson. Des pas traversent la salle et s'arrêtent face à moi. Punaise de punaise, qui donc cela peut bien être ?! ? Non. C'est encore trop tôt, il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher plus tard... Mais alors qui d'autre peu bien venir à cette heure-ci tard dans la nuit (oui parce que j'ai entendu ma famille aller se coucher) ?

Oh, punaise...

Je sens des mains sur mon visage.

Elles sont rudes et fortes, mais trop petites pour appartenir à un homme. Donc il doit certainement s'agir d'une femme ou d'un adolescent. Cependant, la personne est délicate dans ses mouvements. Elle m'ouvre les paupières et pointe une lampe de torche sur mes pupilles. Il fait sombre, et la lumière en plein dans la vue, je ne parviens pas à distinguer le visage de l'inconnu. Il les referme, puis me met un truc, comme un bout de papier dans la bouche. C'est très amère. Décidément, j'aurais testé tous les goûts. Il me le retire. De plus en plus bizarre. Il me prend une main et l'observe. A-t-il vu les dix petites cicatrices sur mes doigts ? Sait-il ce que cela signifie ? Que va-t-il faire ? Est-ce un chasseur de vampire ? M. Crepsley m'en a touché mot. Le bruit d'un flash d'appareil photo se fait entendre. C'est bien ce que je dis, de plus en plus bizarre tout ça ! Enfin, il me pique avec une aiguille au bras et le presse comme pour me faire saigner. Puis il replace mes mains sur mon abdomen avant de s'éloigner. Je l'entends s'arrêter un instant avant de repartir. Ainsi disparaît le mystérieux visiteur, me laissant pour le moins perplexe, voir mal à l'aise.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Papa vient me voir. Il me parler beaucoup, il me dit à quel point il m'aime bien que je ne sois pas de son sang. Il me dit que dés qu'il m'a vu, il a désiré être mon papa et qu'il m'aime comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Il évoque des souvenirs heureux qu'on a passé ensemble, mes premiers pas, mon premier vélo, la fois où j'ai voulus jouée au foot avec lui, les fois où il me faisait planer au-dessus de lui comme si j'étais un ange... Il pleure beaucoup. Moi aussi je veux pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Puis il me dit ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi., l'université où il aurait voulu que j'aille, le travail qui aurait correspondu à ce que je voulais faire. Il me confie même la blague que lui et Maman on eut l'autre soir à propos de Steve et moi. Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde souffrent à cause de ma stupide erreur ? Ma mère le rejoint, s'installe à ses côté et pleure avec lui, partageant leur chagrin inconsolable. Ils tentent de se réconforter, malgré tout, disent qu'ils ont toujours Annie et qu'ils ont toujours des photos, des vidéos et des souvenirs de moi. Jamais ils ne m'oublieront. Je serais dans leur cœur pour toujours.

Et on fait venir le cercueil, celui-ci se refermant sur moi. À sa texture de soi sur laquelle je suis couchée, je devine sans peine qu'il doit être bien cher, qu'on a voulu me présenter plus belle que jamais pour mon dernier voyage. On me transporte à l'église, où j'y entends les prières du prêtre et les discours de deuil de chacun. Mes parents, me présentant comme l'une des plus belles choses qui leur soit arrivée dans la vie. Ma petite sœur, pleurant, me suppliant d'arrêter et de revenir, qu'elle m'aime plus que tout, que je suis la meilleure des grandes sœurs. Tommy, qui m'a toujours considérée comme sa propre petite sœur, qui m'admirait pour mon cran au foot (tiens, je l'entends rire au souvenir que j'étais une buttée pour ce qui était de marquer des points). Pierre qui m'adorait parce que jamais je ne le laissais tomber et je l'écoutais quand il en avait besoin et que si aujourd'hui il avait retrouvé confiance en lui, c'est avant tout grâce à moi. Dans ma boîte sombre, auditrice silencieuse, je pleure doucement. Non, je ne mérite rien de tous ces honneurs. L'envers du décor est tout, tout sauf glorieux. Je ne suis qu'une misérable idiote qui se fait passer pour morte. Odieux mensonge que celui-là ! Je n'ai rien à me féliciter. Je ne suis qu'une fille de meurtriers, après tout... Je déteste être la cause de tant de souffrance et de misère, même c'est un mal nécessaire. Je donnerais tout, même mon âme pour leur éviter cela. Je me condamnerais moi-même à une éternité en Enfer si jamais j'avais tué l'un d'entre eux sous l'insatisfaction de la soif qui m'étanche. À la fin de la cérémonie, on m'emporte au cimetière. Rien n'échappe à mes oreilles. Les paroles du prêtre, les pleurs de tous, les lamentations.

C'est avec ça qu'ils m'enterrent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Dans les profondeurs de la nuit **

Déposée au fond ma tombe, les grains de terre s'écrasent sur mon cercueil comme une pluie de briques. Les bruits s'affaiblissent et le rythme de la vie s'éloigne. Tout devient alors plus qu'un bourdonnent lointain alors que leurs pelles martèlent le sol. Ils restent encore, une heure, deux heures, je ne sais pas, puis ils partent, me laissant là, au milieu de l'obscurité...

Puis c'est le silence complet, une fois de plus...

J'ai cru que ça serait effrayant, et ça l'était. J'ai l'impression que les morts reposant déjà sous terre m'appellent à eux, m'attirant dans leur royaume d'où nul ne revient.

Au fil des heures, mon organisme recommence à fonctionner. La torture ! Tous les muscles me font mal à un point pas possible. Les os de mon cou remis en place par le croque-mort, ils guérissent plus vite, mais ma nuque est raide ! Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Dans mon dos, la partie où j'ai atterris contre le sol me transperce comme la lame d'un sabre. Les doigts commencent à bouger, mes paumes me picotent et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Enfin, j'ouvre les yeux. Sauf que ça ne fait grande différence : ouverts ou fermés, il fait noir comme dans un four. Mon cœur se mis à battre si vite que tout mon corps s'emballe. Mes poumons, de nouveau opérationnelles, réclament de l'air. Ma poitrine de soulève frénétiquement, ma respiration saccadée, entrecoupée, gaspillant l'oxygène dans mon cercueil.

M. Crespely m'a prévenu que je pouvais tenir une semaine sans manger, ni boire ni même besoin d'aller aux toilettes mais en revanche, je devais rester vigilante sur la quantité d'air. Je crois que beaucoup penseront que j'aurais normalement dû paniquée, mais non. Paniquée m'est totalement inutile et nuisible.

_Calme-toi et respire doucement_, me souffle la voix qui se voulait confiante de Steve. C'est ce que je fais. Tout en répétant mon processus, je repense à ce qui c'est passé ces dernières semaines... Le billet pour le Théâtre de la Lune, le spectacle, Steve et Crepsley... Tant de choses qui auraient pu être évitée...

En y repensant, à pleins de moments, j'aurais pu les éviter, dont un en particulier. Oui, ainsi je ne serais pas là. Je ne serais pas là si je n'avais pas saisie le billet lors du jeu avec Steve et les gars. Je ne serais pas là si je n'étais pas aller au spectacle. Je ne serais pas là si je n'étais aller voir sur le balcon pour chercher Steve. Je ne serais surtout pas là si je n'avais pas volé Mme Octa. Je ne serais pas là si j'avais refusé la proposition de M. Crepsley.

Tellement de "si", de suppositions et d'hypothèses dont jamais je n'obtiendrais de réponses. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière de toute façon. Je dois arrêter de regarder derrière moi et de vivre dans le passé. Maintenant, je dois me concentrer sur mon présent et aller de l'avant. La blague de Maman et Papa à propos de Steve et moi me revient en tête. Lui et moi ? Ensemble ? J'essaye d'imaginer nous deux, formant une vie de couple. Je ferme les yeux et vois alors des rivages blancs... Quatre silhouettes... Des rires joyeux et tendres... Sous un ciel bleu azur... Baigné dans la lumière du soleil...

Je rouvre les yeux et la vision paradisiaque disparaît, s'évaporant comme un mirage. Pour laisser place à la noirceur des ténèbres de la nuit. Je suis morte, à présent. Steve va avoir mal au début, mais il va s'en remettre. Darren, Tommy et Pierre seront là pour le soutenir, je le sais. Darren... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieux. Peut-être c'est mieux ainsi... En tout cas, lui ne laissera pas tomber Steve. Puis, même si ça me fais mal au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il rencontrera une personne qui lui apportera beaucoup de bien et qui le rendra heureux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite... Qu'il vive et qu'il soit heureux... Car il le mérite...

Tout à coup, des coups de pelle dans la terre au-dessus de moi parviennent à les oreilles. C'est Crepsley ! À une vitesse record, il creuse plus vite que ne le ferait plusieurs humains et en un quart d'heure, il sort mon cercueil de la tombe. Il toque trois fois sur le couvercle avant de le dévisser et de me libérer de ma boîte étouffante. Lorsque le ciel étoilé se présente à mes yeux, il me paraît être le plus magnifique de tous ceux que j'ai vu dans ma vie. C'est une nuit sombre mais pour moi c'est comme en plein jour après avoir passer des heures dans ce cercueil obscure. Je me redresse brusquement, aspirant une énorme bouffée d'air frais. Je suis prise d'une toux secouante.

- Tu vas bien ? me demande Crepsley, posant une main sur mon dos.

- Je pète la forme, j'ironise, souriant sarcastiquement.

Il sourit à son tour face à mon humour noir et à ce moment, cela me fait plaisir, tandis que je sens une petite bulle éclore dans ma poitrine.

- Lève-toi que je puisse t'examiner, me dit-il me prenant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je chancelle, manque de tomber quand il me retient pendant que je m'écrase contre sa large poitrine. Je rougis légèrement. Il l'ignore et passe en quelques secondes sa main le long de mon dos. Puis il fait pareil pour mon front. C'est un peu gênant et je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise mais je ne me plains pas.

- Tu as été très chanceuse, dit mon créateur, satisfait. Rien de cassé, juste des ecchymoses dans le dos qui vont partir d'ici deux jours.

Il me soulève de ma tombe et me dépose sur le sol. S'emparant de la pelle il commence à reboucher le trou.

- Je me sens comme une pelote écrasée, je me plains finalement, faisant la moue.

- Tu es un peu sonnée, la potion fait encore ses effets. C'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas au mieux de ta forme. Les effets disparaîtront à peu près en même temps que tes ecchymoses. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en bonne santé. Heureusement qu'ils t'ont enterré aujourd'hui. Un jour de plus et ton état aurait été beaucoup plus pire.

Je hoche la tête, avant de regarder autour de moi.

- Vous avez apporté mon sac ? je demande, me frottant les bras.

Pourquoi m'ont-ils habillé en robe ? Je baisse mon regard sur ma tenue. Elle est assez jolie, noire, le jupon volant, satinée, s'arrêtant à mes genoux, avec un décolleté en v sur ma poitrine plate et les bras à l'air. Par contre ce n'est pas bien partique contre le froid.

- Il est à côté de la tombe, juste là, m'indique-t-il avec un signe de tête.

Je me dirige vers la direction désignée et m'accroche à tout ce qu'il me restait de mon ancienne vie. Je regarde à l'intérieur, vérifiant qu'il n'a rien fouillé.

- Vous n'avez pas regardez, j'espère.

- En quoi le journal intime d'une gamine m'intéresserait-il ?

- Alors, comment savez-vous qu'il y avait un journal dans mon sac ?

Il tire une tête de trois pieds de long, genre :"Ah merde, elle m'a eu...". Mais bon, en même temps, il m'a vu quand j'ai rassemblée mes affaires donc, je veux bien croire sa parole qu'il n'a pas regarder plus loin. D'ailleurs, tout m'a l'air en ordre. En plus au point où j'en suis, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Non, décide le vampire. Tu ne ferais que me ralentir. Le poison va prendre du temps avant de disparaître. Il est assez puissant pour stopper le cœur d'un vampire. Va faire un tour pour te dégourdir les jambes. Je t'appellerais dès que je serais prêt.

Je ne bouge pas tout de suite, serrant mon sac contre moi. Je l'ignore pourquoi, mais j'éprouve ce besoin de me confier :

- Pendant mon coma... J'ai tout entendu... Et j'ai découvert quelque chose...de bouleversant...

- J'ai entendu ça, me coupe Creplsey. Ce ne sont que tes parents adoptives, pas vrai ?

Je le regarde, choquée. Comment ? Oh... Il a dû être dans le placard. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne plus maintenant ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Je les ai entendu... Ils criaient... Ils disaient qu'ils m'aimaient... Que j'étais leur fille... Leur fille... Et... Et... Et tout ça c'est de votre faute !

La colère reprend le dessus, je l'agrippe par le dos, collant mon front contre lui.

- Vous les avez fait pleurer ! Vous avez fait pleurer tout le monde !

Je sanglote, inconsolable. Je le déteste ! Je le déteste pour avoir fait de moi un monstre !

Crepsley ne dit toujours rien. Enragée, je continue avec violence :

- Vous savez quoi ! Mes parents biologiques étaient des assassins ! Mais ils m'ont aimé comme leur propre fille ! Ils ont voulus me protéger de cette cruelle vérité pour que je puisses vivre heureuse ! Et quoi que les gens en disent, je suis et je serais pour toujours Lily Shan !

Il reste de marbre face à ma détresse.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je fasses la morte ? Ils sont si malheureux maintenant !

Alors, doucement, il me dit :

- En faisant cela, tu les épargne d'une souffrance lente et horrible. Imagine un peu ce qui se serait passé si tu avais tout simplement disparu... Ils auraient été coincés dans le cycle sans fin de l'espoir... Ils auraient été malheureux toute leur vie... En te croyant morte, cela leur fera mal, mais ils guériront. Maintenant va marcher un peu. Je vais finir de reboucher ta tombe.

Séchant mes larmes, je passe entre les tombes après avoir enfilé ma sacoche autour de mon épaule. Ma vue s'est renforcée au point que je peux lire sur les pierres tombales. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Je suis une semi-vampire, après tout. Les vampires ne sont-ils pas des êtres de la nuit ? Alors que je pense à toutes ces nouvelles facultés que me procure le sang vampirique qui coule dans les veines, je n'aperçois pas l'ombre se glisser derrière moi, silencieuse. Tout à coup, une main surgit depuis un tombeau, s'enroulant autour de mon poignet et me traîne au sol, me faisant disparaître de la vue de Creplsey. J'essaye de lutter contre mon agresseur qui déjà me chevauche sans difficulté. Je tente de crier pour avertir M. Creplsey, mais la main se plaque contre ma bouche, m'empêchant tous hurlements. Je me débats avec l'énergie du désespoir, cherchant une échappatoire. Non ! Je suis trop faible ! Le poison fait encore effet ! Je continue de m'agiter quand je me fige, cessant immédiatement toutes formes de luttes.

Mon agresseur tient au-dessus de mon cœur la pointe d'un pieu en bois.

- Fais encore un geste et je n'hésiterais pas à te transpercer le cœur, grince-t-il rauque, libérant ma bouche pour serrer mon cou.

La menace de ces mots me choquent moins que la voix qui les a prononcé. Brillante, la lumière de la lune révèle son visage au sourire diabolique.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

- Steve ?

Je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés, tiraillée entre la joie de le voir et l'horreur de ce qu'il fait. Je n'en reviens pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Sa prise autour de ma gorge n'est pas forte pour m'empêcher de parler.

- Steve ? Pourquoi fais... ?

Je ne peux terminer ma question qu'il enfonce un peu plus la pointe dans ma peau, m'arrachant un faible gémissement.

- Tais-toi ! crache-t-il plaquant de nouveau sa main contre mes lèvres, se penchant vers mon visage. Je ne voudrais pas que ton ami nous entende.

Mon ami ? Il parle de qui, là?

- Tu parles de M. Crepsley ? je comprends, me dégageant.

- Larten Creplsey, Vur Horston..., ricane celui que je croyais être mon ami, me procurant des frissons glacés. Appelle le comme il te plaît : c'est un vampire et c'est ce que je chasse !

Je faillis lâcher un rire nerveux. Il n'est tout même pas sérieux, là ! Punaise ! Et Crepsley qui n'est pas loin ! Qui sait ce qui se passera s'il découvre Steve ici !

- Steve, je chuchote à voix basse afin que lui seul m'entende. Tu ne dois pas être ici !

C'est extrêmement con à dire (désolé pour le terme employé mais c'est vrai), je ne sais même pas si c'est plus pour ma sécurité que pour la sienne que je dis ça. Mais ce sont les seuls mots qui me sont passés par la tête. Faut croire que je n'ai pas une très grande imagination. Le sourire fou de Steve s'élargit.

- Si. J'ai tout intérêt à être ici. Chasser les vampires est un excellent travail. Et regarde un peu là, j'ai trouvé une belle paire.

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve, je souffle à demi, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille, s'te plaît ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Son sourire s'évanouit, ses sourcils se froncent. Il relâche légèrement la pression du pieu, me fixant quelques instants. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Sincèrement, Steve, je dis doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai suivis ces derniers temps, admet-il. Depuis ce que tu as fais à Pierre. Tous les jours. Et j'ai tout vu ! J'ai vu Crepsley rentrer chez toi ! Je l'ai vu te jeter par la fenêtre !

Il marque une pause. Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter.

- J'ai d'abord cru qu'il t'avais tué.

Ses mots sont chargés de colère et haine. Mais très vite, il se ressaisit reportant son attention sur moi :

- Les médecins ont été très rapides à prononcer leur verdict sur ton certificat. J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même. C'est pour ça que la veille de ton enterrement, je me suis glissé dans ton salon...

- Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire..., je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer, mon humour noir revenant à la charge (c'est plus fort que moi).

Il roule les yeux au ciel, et pendant une milliseconde, c'est comme avant. Mais cela ne dure pas.

- T'imagine pas le choc que j'ai eu quand j'ai retiré le papier de tournesol de ta bouche, raye mon ami.

- Le papier de tournesol ?

- Qui change de couleur au contact d'un organisme vivant, m'explique-t-il. Sans oublier les cicatrices sur tes doigts qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai lu un truc là-dessus dans un vieux bouquin.

D'accord, mais ça n'explique pas quelles sont ses intentions. J'ai dû mal à comprendre.

- Steve, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il me dévisage longuement avant de répondre. Mais lorsqu'il prononce ces mots, il n'a même pas le courage de me regarder en face.

- Pour te tuer.

C'est pire qu'un pieu dans le cœur. Le plus neutrement possible, je lui demande :

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Ses lèvres se retroussent tristement.

- Tu es une vampire, je crois que c'est une raison suffisante.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà cette scène quelque part... Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ça fait mal. Très mal. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il va me tuer. Steve n'est pas un imbécile. S'il voulait me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Je hausse un sourcil, secoue la tête.

- Tu n'as rien contre les vampires. Toi-même, tu as voulu en devenir un ! je lui rappelle, furieuse, de l'amertume se mêlant à ma colère.

- Oui ! grogne-t-il férocement, me faisant tomber à la renverse. C'est moi qui voulais devenir un vampire et pourtant il t'a choisit toi ! Si j'avais su que tu voulais devenir une vampire... Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir deviné. Tu as raconté à Crepsley que j'étais diabolique ! Pour qu'il me rejette ! Depuis combien de temps tu manigançais ça ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! je rétorque, pouvant à peine croire ce que j'entends. Jamais je n'ai voulus être une vampire ! Si j'ai accepté de devenir son assistante, c'est uniquement pour te sauver !

- Mais bien sûr ! reniffle-t-il, haineux. Quand je pense que je t'...

Il se coupe, un regard orageux lui traversant ses yeux bleus glaces. Il baisse la tête, des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues.

- Tu as tout pour toi, Lily..., prononce-t-il, la voix enroulée. Une maman gentille, un papa, une sœur... Des amis... Des parents...

Ma gorge se noue. Je le savais dans une situation dure, mais j'ignorais à quel point il se sent seul.

- Mais moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ? RIEN ! **RIEN QUE TOI !**

Il tremble, le pieu qu'il maintient au-dessus de moi bougeant sans arrêt. Les perles de ses larmes tombent sur mes joues, se mêlant aux miennes.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bon ? me demande Steve, brisé. Tu m'as trahie... Tu m'a pris tout ce que j'avais, Lily... Tout... Je...je te prenais pour mon amie, Lily...

- Steve..., je sanglote, anéantie par le fait qu'il croit que je l'ai trahie. Je suis ton amie ! Jamais je ne te trahirais ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Tu ne vois donc pas ? Je...

- Épargne-moi tes pleurnicheries, me coupe-t-il, insensible, se terrant dans son idée toute faite. Réponds à ma question ! Depuis combien de temps tu manigançais ça ? C'est Crepsley qui t'a offert son araignée en échange d'être son assistante !

Je voudrais fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir. Je ne peux pas supporter son regard plein de haine. Pour lui, je l'ai trahie et rien d'autre. J'ai enduré des épreuves très difficiles, les pires que je n'ai jamais connus jusqu'ici, mais celle-là était l'une des plus horribles de toutes.

- C'est faux, Steve ! je nie en secouant obstinément la tête, essayant de ne pas pleurer. C'est faux ! Tu te trompes !

- Lily ? Où es-tu ?

M. Crepsley... Il vient par ici !

Steve relève la tête, effrayé. Il n'a pas prévu ça. Il regarde successivement entre moi et face à lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et il ne sait pas comment je vais réagir.

- Lily ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- T... Tout va bien ! je lance, me levant doucement, veillant à cacher Steve derrière moi alors que celui-ci tente de me faire taire, mais je le repousse. Mes jambes sont encore faibles ! Je me assise un peu pour me reposer ! Appelez-moi des que vous êtes prêt !

Cela paraît le satisfaire. Je me retourne pour découvrir que Steve commence à s'éloigner.

- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton petit manège ? se moque-t-il. Non... Tu m'as trahie... Crepsley... Il t'as choisit... Il t'a volé à moi ! Mais... Tu as choisis ton camp, Shan... Maintenant tu vas en payer le prix...

Mais est-il donc aveugle à ce point ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il de m'écouter ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi ! Que s'est-il passé, Bon Dieu ?! Je veux lui hurler mon amour. Je veux qu'il sache. Mais celui que j'aime ne m'en laisse pas la chance.

- Je croyais pouvoir te tuer ce soir, continue Steve, un sourire pervers se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je me suis trompé. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Il se retourne pour me faire face, ses yeux plus durs que jamais.

- Je me mesure à un monstre de légende après tout... Oui... Je veux que tu puisses voir de quoi je suis capable !

C'est alors que je vois, tétanisée, qu'il sort un couteau sa poche et s'entaille la paume de la main gauche, y formant une croix. Il la tendit vers moi, que je puisses bien la voir. Des rubis s'en écoulent, tous si alléchants... Pourquoi Crepsley dit qu'il est mauvais, ce sang ? N'importe quoi ! Ce parfum... Aaah... J'en ai le vertige... Plus extase que celui d'Annie ! Pierre, ce n'est rien comparé à Steve ! Je veux me précipiter sur lui, lécher sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus gouttes ! Le plus sublime de tous les parfums que je connaisses ! Je le veux ! Seulement, la voix de mon ex-meilleur ami me ramène à la réalité.

- Sur ce sang, je jure de devenir le plus redoutable chasseur de vampires de tous les temps ! fait-il serment. Écoute-moi bien, Lily Shan... Où que tu seras, là où tu iras, je te retrouverais, toi et ton maître, Larten Crepsley ! Je reviendrais te chercher ! Jusqu'au bout du monde, je vous poursuivrai ! Et je vous tuerai ! Mais avant, je te promets que tu souffriras ! Je te ferai connaître le vrai sens du terme Enfer ! Tu sauras quelle est la souffrance que tu m'as infligé ! Je le jure ! Un jour, je te tuerai ! Je le jure !

Et avant que je puisses lui démentir quoique se soit, il disparaît à travers les ombres de la nuit. Je ne peux ni hurler, ni le rappeller, au risque de signer son arrêt de mort. Je m'effondre au pied de la pierre tombale, enfouit mon visage dans mes mains et étouffe mes pleurs incontrôlables à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Si j'avais appelé M. Crepsley, nous aurions pu mettre un terme à la menace que représente Steve Leonard. Oui. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus sage. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait... Je ne pouvais pas...

Parce que je l'aime...

* * *

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, me recommande Crepsley, terminant de reboucher ma tombe. Il en faut surtout pas qu'on te voie. Tu es officiellement morte à présent. Alors, ce n'est pas le moment qu'on te voit en train de te promener.

Je me suis remise de ma crise de larmes et une fois présentable, je suis revenue vers mon créateur, le regardant soulever cette énorme et lourde pelle comme si elle était aussi légère que du papier.

- Es-tu certaine que ça va ? m'observe le vampire. Tu es toute pâle...

Il semble inquiet, mais je doutes que ce soit ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je tout raconter à M. Crepsley ? Si je ne dis rien, plus tard, Steve nous poursuivra... Et il reviendra me tuer.

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Non... Crepsley pourrait bien me faire du chantage avec cette histoire. Je suis certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Steve s'il le faut. Alors mon sacrifice aurait été inutile ? Quelle ironie... Se faire tuer par celui dont vous avez sauvé la vie. La personne que vous aimez, qui plus est.

- Non... Tout va bien..., je réponds tranquillement, détourant le regard.

Crepsley paraît s'en contenter. Je dois sur-estimer un peu trop les paroles de Steve. Il oublira avec le temps. Puis soudain, sans crier gars, Crepsley casse la pelle en plusieurs petits morceaux avant de les jeter au loin, sous mon regard ahuri.

- Bien, il est grand temps de partir, annonce-t-il.

- Déjà ?

- Les vampires passent leur temps à faire leurs au revoir, dit-t-il en souriant, replaçant son chapeau sur la tête. On ne restera jamais longtemps au même endroit. Toujours à préparer notre baluchon pour partir vers de nouveaux horizons. C'est comme ça !

Je trouve tout ça tellement triste. Je sens comme un vide me creuser la poitrine. Je me sens...seule...

- C'est la première fois le plus dure ? je demande levant mon visage vers lui.

- Oui. Pour autant, cela ne devient jamais facile.

Je hoche la tête, baissant les yeux. Puis je me retourne en direction de la ville. Le cimetière est sur la colline et domine toute la commune. Voulant m'imprégner une dernière fois de la vue de ma ville natale, je grimpe sur ma pierre tombale et la regarde, ses lumières brillants comme de douces étoiles, donnant une atmosphère plus rassurante de la nuit. Je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point ma ville est belle. Là-bas, ma maison et celles de mes amis. Plus loin, l'école. Et là, le stade. Les rues, les avenues, le pont. Tout, oui, tout cela était chez moi...

Crepsley se tient à mes côtés, contemplant le paysage avec moi.

- Nous voilà seuls dans les profondeurs de la nuit, murmuré-je. Et la solitude ?

Il me regarde un court instant. On dirait qu'il est nostalgique.

- Elle est terrible, soupire-t-il, le regard perdu au loin.

Le vent, doux, gentil, nous caresse, faisant flotter ma robe, sa cape et mes cheveux. Tout à coup, mon estomac gargouille. Sortie de ma trompeur, je saute de mon perchoir, m'étirant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- Je suis affamée ! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis morte !

- Moi aussi j'ai une faim de loup !

Il sourit, se frottant les mains.

- En route ! Allons manger un petit bout ! se lèche-t-il les babines.

Il me prend la main, la serre délicatement, me regardant d'une façon que je trouve très tendre. Une petite flamme chaude réchauffe alors mon cœur.

J'ai serré son immense main, froide au toucher. La lune éclairant notre chemin, côte à côte, vampire et assistante, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans les profondeurs de la nuit...

**Fin du tome 1**

Dans le prochain tome : Lily a dit adieu à sa vie d'humaine pour se joindre à Crepsley dans le Royaume des Ténèbres. De nombreux épreuves l'y attendent, dont certaines plus redoutables que tout ce qu'elle pu imaginer...

* * *

**Zvezda95** : Voilà le premier tome terminé. Je tiens juste à faire une petite précision, l'image de la couverture de la fiction, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné ^^. Allez gros bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

**Zvezda95: **Coucou ! ^^ voilà maintenant c'est le tome 2. Je suis désolée pour l'attente et mais je me relie beaucoup et très souvent je loupe beaucoup de fautes -_-' ... Heureusement je me suis trouvé un assistant moi aussi (non je ne l'ai pas vampirisé). Il est possible que des fois je modifie un chapitre déjà mis en ligne mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas souvent. Et **S'il vous plaît** **DX ! Laissez des commentaires ! **J'ai aussi besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plaît ou si vous avez des remarques à faire. Bon allez je m'arrête là, et comme toujours vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

**Tome 2 : L'Assistante du vampire**

**Chapitre 1 : La vie de vampire **

- Cinq kilomètres à pied ! Ça use, ça use ! Cinq kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers !

Sous le clair de lune, un homme gambade dans la campagne en cette douce soirée de novembre, chantant de bon cœur. Bien que se soit l'hiver, la météo leur avait joué un petit tour et voilà qu'il faisait aussi bon qu'en fin d'été. Qu'est-ce que le temps pouvait être bizarre des fois ! L'homme, un peu rondouillard, avec une petite moustache et des allures d'un papy gâteau, respire l'air pur, gonflant ses poumons. Ah ! Il a bien fait de sortir ce soir.

- Quelle belle nuit, dit-il à voix haute.

Il longe le petit chemin, bien éclairé. La lune est décidément une bonne veilleuse. Soudain, le promeneur remarque une fine silhouette se dessinant au milieu de chemin. En s'approchant, il se rend compte qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une fille. Elle est jeune. Dix ans peut-être ? Mais l'homme lui aurait donné plus que cela étrangement. C'est une exquise enfant pour son âge. L'élégante petite robe noire qu'elle porte lui donne une forme qui la rend plus mûre. Cependant, en la détaillant de plus près, le monsieur se dit qu'un bon coup de brosse ne lui ferait pas de mal, celle-ci étant couverte de tâches ça et là. Mais l'état de son habit n'enlève rien à sa beauté précoce comme le démontre son visage de poupée pareil à celui d'un ange et ses longs cheveux lisses lui arrivant au creux des reins tel une rivière de feu. Sa peau blanche luit sous les rayons de la lune. L'homme s'aperçoit d'autres choses : son visage baissé masque son regard, fixé au sol. Que pouvait bien faire cette petite fille seule, au beau milieu de la nuit dans la campagne ? Gentillement, préoccupé, le gambadeur nocturne se penche vers elle.

- Je peux t'aider, fillette ? demande l'homme, doucement. Tu t'es perdue ?

Elle secoue mollement la tête, ne répondant rien. Le monsieur fronce les sourcils un instant. Ça alors, aurait-elle fait une fugue ? Elle paraît si triste... Si désolée... Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ?

- Pauvre petite, se prend-t-il en pitié. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis chef scout. Allez, viens ! On va...

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle regarde plus haut comme voyant un quelconque ami imaginaire. Imaginaire ? Un bruit de branche qui craque se fait entendre. D'où est-ce que cela vient ? Il n'a pas le temps de regarder que déjà une ombre au sourire diabolique bondit droit sur lui. Un vent glacial lui pétrifie la figure. Cloué au sol, il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. La dernière chose qu'il voit est le regard noisette de la petite fille, qui est restée immobile. Son regard qui implore le pardon.

* * *

Crepsley secoue la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il s'agenouille au près du promeneur coucher parterre.

- Porter un short à son âge ! maugre-t-il. Je l'avais pris pour un homme plus jeune.

- Vous avez déjà été scout ? je demande m'agenouillant à mon tour face à mon maître.

- Cela n'existait pas de mon temps.

La vampire palpe le mollet poilu de sa victime, se léchant les babines.

- Ah ! Parfait ! Ce n'est pas le sang qui va lui manquer à celui-là.

Des gouttes de sueur froides roulent sur mes tempes. Ma voix est un peu chavirante :

- Il est...mort ?

Crepsley me lance un regard fatigué.

- Lily, je ne vais pas te le répète. C'est un gaz spécial. En lui soufflant sur la figure, je l'endors, c'est tout.

Tout m'expliquant les facultés de ses pouvoirs, il coupe à l'aide de ses longs ongles l'extérieur du mollet :

- Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas encore ce pouvoir. Tu n'es pas encore une vraie vampire.

L'odeur du sang envahit mes narines, me monte à la tête. J'ai le vertige. J'ai soif. Mais la simple vue de Crepsley buvant le sang de ce pauvre homme, me repus à m'en donner la nausée. Eurk... Que c'est dégoûtant. Mon créateur me tends la jambe ensanglantée, la présentant sous mon nez.

- Tour A de tonnes, Lily.

Mais ma conscience et mon dégoût sont plus forts et avec agressivité, je repousse le membre offert, surprenant Crepsley.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! je hurle, me détournant pour échapper à l'odeur tentatrice. Je réussis à me maîtriser, ce sang n'est pas aussi enivrant que celui de Steve qui reste à ce jour le meilleur de tous.

- Ne sois pas pas stupide ! s'offusque mon maître. Il est temps que tu boives. Tu as bien bu du sang animal !

- Avec un homme, c'est différent ! je riposte, outrée.

C'est à peine si le vampire ne s'arrache les cheveux, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, il se calme, puis tente de me convaincre :

- Lily, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne leur fait aucun mal. On ne les tue pas. On ne fait que leur prélever une petite quantité de sang. Même les semi-vampires ne peuvent pas survivre avec du sang animal. Si tu ne bois pas de sang humain, tu vas t'affaiblir.

Il hésite sur ses dernières paroles, appuyant un lourd regard sur moi.

- Et finir par mourir, termine-t-il, le ton grave.

- Je sais ! je m'écrie, agacée. Vous me l'avez déjà dit !

Je suis bien consciente que l'épée de Damoclès est suspendue au dessus de ma tête si je refuse constamment de boire du vrai sang. J'en tremble rien qu'à cette idée de savoir que je puisses très prochainement mourir. Et cette fois pour de bon. N'osant pas affronter les yeux de couleur rubis de Crepsley, je garde mon regard baissé.

- N'empêche, je ne peux pas... Je suis incapable de boire le sang d'homme..., j'articule tant bien que mal, espérant que ma voix reste stable.

Crepsley soupire bruyamment, abandonnant. Collant son doigt sur ses lèvres, il mouille son pouce de sa salive et la passe sur la plaie de l'homme endormie qui se referme aussitôt.

- À ta guise, lâche mon maître en se relevant. Je passe outre cette fois-ci. Il faudra quand même qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu t'y mettes. Tu n'es plus humaine. Tu dois l'accepter.

Non. Jamais je ne l'accepterai. Jamais. Je refuse de devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang. Je refuse !

Mon maître écarte le monsieur toujours assommé qui ronfle comme...comme...comme un monsieur qui ronfle très fort, l'installe avec précaution sur le bord du sentier. D'ici quelques instants, il va se réveiller et trouvera à sa jambe une cicatrice dont il ne se rappellera nullement comment il se l'est faite. Et oui, je crois qu'une nouvelle légende est née ! Maintenant quand vous vous réveiller avec des petites cicatrices sur le corps, vous pourriez vous dire c'est le vampire qui est passé pour vous piquer un peu de sang. Crepsley commence à s'éloigner ramassant sa valise en cuire, bouclée par des sangles qu'il avait caché dans les buissons.

- On approche de la ville, informe-t-il. Il va falloir changer se changer. Ce costume de scène est trop voyant.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Quelle est la mode en ce moment, Lily ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, boudeuse. Je passe devant lui sans dire un mot. Il les aura en ville ses vêtements. D'ici là, je vais le laisser dans sa tenue de clown, ça lui apprendra, tiens !

- Hé, Lily ! Attends ! m'interpelle-t-il en me rattrapant.

Je ne lui prête pas plus attention et continue ma route, Crepsley sur les talons. Ma sacoche autour de mon épaule commence à peser lourd. Je tiens bon. Mais je sais au fond de moi que je perds considérablement des forces. Les mots de mon créateur me reviennent comme un coup de gong dans mes oreilles. Tôt ou tard, je devrais boire du sang humain. Le souvenir du goût de Pierre me reviens sur la langue, me faisant saliver. Crepsley m'a dit que l'attraction du sang peut varier en fonction de la relation que l'on partage avec l'être humain. Je me frissonne, imaginant Annie blanche, inanimée. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Personne ne mérite ça ! Mon cœur s'alourdit de tristesse. Elle me manque ma petite sœur chérie.

_Tu n'es plus humaine. Tu dois l'accepter._

Je suis née humaine. Ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Je suis peut-être à moitié vampire, mais je reste à moitié humaine.

* * *

Voilà deux heures que nous marchons, Crepsley et moi. Entre temps, il s'est changé, il a remplacé sa cape écarlate et son chapeau par un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un long trench rouge pourpre. Décidément il adore cette couleur. Je ne crains pas beaucoup le froid maintenant et en plus il ne fait pas si frais que ça, mais je sors tout de même de mon sac un gilet de coton noir. Je suis fatiguée. Il doit être autour des 1h, 2h du matin. Je ne me suis pas encore habituée à ce décalage horaire des vampires. Soudain, je manques de tomber parterre. Je n'ose pas demander de nous arrêter. Alors, sans crier gare, M. Crepsley me soulève comme si je suis aussi légère qu'une plume et me porte avec un seul bras comme si j'étais une petite fille. Je proteste, assurant que je peux marcher toute seule, mais très vite j'abandonne tellement je suis fatiguée et que ma positon n'est pas si inconfortable après tout. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas porté ainsi. La dernière fois, je me rappelle c'était Papa qui m'a porté dans ses bras pour me mettre au lit. J'avais sept ans. Ça m'a manqué. Après c'est Steve qui m'a porté sur son dos, mais ça c'était pour faire des batailles ou dans l'eau, ou dans les champs avec les copains. Refoulant ma peine, je laisse ma tête retombée sur l'épaule de M. Crepsley avant de somnoler, bercée par les pas de mon maître.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, j'émerge de mon sommeil. Je suis toujours dans les bras de M. Crepsley. Ouvrant avec peine les yeux, je m'aperçois que nous nous tenons devant la réception d'un hôtel. La femme en face de nous me regarde avec douceur.

- Un chambre avec deux lits séparés pour moi et ma fille, s'il vous plaît, j'entends mon maître demander.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, répond poliment la réceptionniste. Voulez-vous une grande chambre ?

- Si possible avec deux pièces. Vos rideaux sont-ils assez épais ? Je voudrais que ma fille puisses se reposer demain matin. Qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée par les rayons de soleil.

- Oui, sans problèmes, Monsieur. Vous avez là une belle enfant. Pauvre trésor. Elle est exténuée. D'où venez-vous comme ça ?

Crepsley rit légèrement, tournant son visage vers moi qui n'ai même pas la force de bouger, ma tête toujours appuyée sur son épaule :

- Nous avons voyager toute la journée. Nous venons de Toulouse et nous allons rejoindre sa mère dans le sud.

- Hmm...je vois. Tenez, je vous remets la clé.

J'entends un tintement métallique. Le vampire la remercie.

- Nous servons le matin de 8h à 10h pour les repas de 12h à 13h et de 19h à 22h. Sinon vous avez le service room.

Il la remercie de nouveau et monte les escaliers qui mènent à notre chambre. C'est notre couverture à moi et mon maître. Comme nous sommes tous les deux roux, les gens n'ont pas beaucoup de soupçons. Bien que je ne sois pas déclarer disparue, un homme avec une enfant peut éveiller la méfiance. Alors on se fait passer pour père et fille. Une fois arrivé, M. Crepsley referme la porte, pose sa valise au sol et me met au lit. Hummm... Un oreille bien douillet ! Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit et pas à la belle étoile ! Crepsley me retire mon gilet et me couvrir avec la couette. Je ne tarde pas à plonger de nouveau dans un profond sommeil, tandis que je l'entends tirer les rideaux dans un doux chuintement.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille pour de bon, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Me frottant les yeux, je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. 12h19. La vache ! J'ai dormis tant que ça ? Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirige vers la salle d'à côté. Doucement, j'entrouvre la porte. M. Crespley est là, entrain de dormir. Les rideaux sont tirés et pas un rayon de soleil ne passe au travers. Je referme la porte silencieusement, le laissant tranquille. Moi, je ne crains rien du soleil alors j'ouvre les rideaux de ma chambre. Mauvaise idée. Je suis éblouie et je mets au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour récupérer. Enfin, dès que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière, je regarde au dehors, ouvrant la fenêtre, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il fait beau. J'inspire l'air frais. Que c'est bon ! La ville est vraiment belle et avec ce beau temps, elle est encore plus éblouissante. S'il y a bien un truc génial avec M. Crepsley, c'est que j'ai pu voir du pays. Je n'ai jamais fais de grands voyages et c'est mon rêve, voyager. Outre que les voyages scolaires à la mer et à la montagne, je ne suis jamais sortis de ma petite ville. J'irais faire un tour tout à l'heure, en attendant que M. Crepsley se réveille. On a beaucoup voyagé, mon maître et moi depuis ma mort, il y a déjà deux mois.

Je referme la vitre avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Après ma douche, je lave les plus grosses tâches ma robe, pour lui refaire une santé. Les cheveux brossés avec le peigne de l'hôtel, je m'observe dans la glace en faisant des grimaces de tous genres. La fille qui s'éclate toute seule. Faut dire qu'en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment grand monde avec qui m'amuser. M. Crepsley, n'en parlons même pas. C'est pas le genre de gars qui va se ramener pour jouer avec moi. Je doutes que cela soit son passe temps favoris.

En apparence je suis toujours la même, à part que mes traits se sont encore plus affinés, mais mon corps change énormément ! Le pire, c'est mes ongles ! Je n'arrive pas à m'adapter. M. Crepsley s'en moqué de moi quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas de crocs. Je m'en rappelle : c'était quand j'avais bu du sang d'animal et que j'ai touché mes dents pour voir pourquoi mes canines ne s'allongeaient pas. Mon créateur m'a regardé avec une drôle de tête en me demandant :"_Que fais-tu ?_". Quand je lui ai expliquer, il s'est esclaffé et m'a dit que les ongles étaient la véritable arme naturelle des vampires. Les dents sont certes plus solides que celles des humains, mais elles ont la mêmes formes que les leurs. La plupart des trucs que je croyais sur les vampires sont visiblement faux.

Les vampires n'ont rien à craindre des croix ou de l'eau bénite. L'ail ne nous fait rien, par contre nous ne sommes pas immortels. Un pieu dans le cœur nous tuerait, bien sûr. Mais il en va de même avec une balle ou un coup de couteau. Si nous sommes plus forts que les humains, nous n'en sommes pas indestructibles pour autant. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent.

Je sors de la salle de bain, non jeter un autre petit coup d'oeil à la pendule. 16h36. Bon, il va falloir que je m'occupe de Mme Octa. Je la déteste toujours autant. Ma haine pour cet animal n'a pas décrue depuis cette fameuse nuit. Mais Crepsley a exigé qu'elle soit traiter le plus soigneusement possible. Je n'ai pas eus le choix. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il a longtemps qu'elle aurait servit de goûté pour les serpents, cette sale bestiole velue. Avec précaution, j'ouvre la porte de la cage de l'araignée et lui donne quelques insectes bien gras. Elle les dévore tous en se régalant. Puis je prends la flûte et me mets à jouer un air assez négligé mais qui a toute mon attention pour qu'elle puisse tisser sa toile. Il faut la sortir de sa cage au moins une fois par jour, sinon elle devient nerveuse. Ma tâche terminée, je descends à la réception pour prendre du pain, du jambon, des tomates, du beurre et tout ce qui pourrait le servir pour préparer le petit déjeuner de mon créateur. Je remonte et mets le tout au frigo le temps qu'il se réveille. Je saisie mon journal et commence à rédiger mes dernières leçons que j'ai appris sur les vampires. Car oui, pour revenir à ce sujet, on peut se voir dans un miroir et on projette bien une ombre. À la lumière du soleil, un vampire ne mourrait pas sur le coup. Il faudrait attendre quatre ou cinq heures pour ça. On ne peut pas boire le sang de tout les animaux : certains sont vénéneux. Aucun risque avec les chiens et les vaches, mais les chats et les serpents... Une minute ! Et les grenouilles ? Il faudra que je redemande à Crepsley. Il y a tellement de choses à retenir. Les semi-vampires négligents ne font pas long feu. Et je me suis repassée et repassée au moins je ne sais pas combien de fois toutes ces nouvelles connaissances en tête que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et la nuit tombée. Lorsque je m'en rends compte, revenue à la réalité, je prépare un sandwich avec les ingrédients que j'étais partis chercher tout à l'heure pour Crepsley (et ouais, scandaleux, hein ? Non seulement qu'il m'oblige à le suivre partout où il veut quand plus il faut que je lui serve de bonniche à cet e**** de m*** - **ce texte à été censuré afin de préserver toutes personnes sensibles à la vulgarité**). Une fois la table du salon servit, je me dirige vers la chambre de mon maître. J'entre et ouvre les rideaux.

- Il fait nuit, M. Crepsley, annoncé-je grincheuse.

Ce dernier se retourne dans son lit, marmonnant un truc incompréhensible dans ma barbe. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, je le laisse s'habiller (manquerait plus que ça) et l'attends dans le séjour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se pointe avec son pantalon bien fermé (merci mon Dieu), sa chemise blanche boutonnée quoique mal ajustée, sa touffe de cheveux en pétard et l'oeil encore fatigué.

- **Wwouahh**... Bonjour Lily, baille-t-il bruyamment tout en se grattant la joue. Quoi ? Encore des sandwichs ! Tu ne pourrait pas préparer quelque chose de plus... savoureux ?

- Désolé, mais il n'y a ni feu ni réchaud ici, lâché-je en m'installant à ma place, commençant à manger mon sandwich (eh ! j'ai attendu longtemps moi).

- Pour avoir un feu de camp, il aurait fallu que tu veuilles camper.

- On n'a qu'à commander à manger dans la chambre.

Tout en mangeant avidement le sandwich, Crepsley me sermonne :

- Non ! Une assistante se doit de préparer le repas de son maître. Tu t'occupes toujours de Mme Octa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Mon ton est sèche. Mais je m'en fiche. La délicatesse n'est pas à mon programme aujourd'hui. Je continue de mâcher rageusement mon dîner, ou plutôt déjeuner sans accorder la moindre attention à Crepsley. Je ne vis pas le regard gêné qu'il leva vers moi. Lorsque nous terminons, le vampire enfile son trench et ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la porte :

- Je crois que l'heure est venue pour moi d'étancher ma soif. Peut-être te joindras-tu à moi cette fois...

_C'est ce qu'on verra..._, songé-je le regardant arranger sa touffe en sifflotant. S'il pense que je vais l'accompagner, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Au lieu de le suivre, je saute dans mon lit et me glisse sous la couette. Crepsley me regarde un moment, puis soupire :

- Comme tu voudras...

* * *

Le temps de chasse de M. Crespsley, je me suis endormie, reprenant des forces. Quant il est revenu, le soleil commence juste à se lever. Il se couche alors que je lui tire les rideaux. En vérité, je hais M. Crepsley. C'est sa faute si je suis devenue à moitié vampire. Je rêve que je lui enfonce un pieu dans son cœur et qu'après j'ouvre grand les rideaux pour le voir brûler vif ! Je pourrais le faire si je le voulais. Seulement, j'ai besoin de lui pour survivre. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Je me tourne vers la pendule : 10h. Alors une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je sors de la chambre presque en trottinant et attrape mon gilet noir. Enfin, il y a du bon à n'être qu'un semi-vampire. Je n'ai pas à le soucier du soleil. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en ville. À quoi ça sert de rester enfermée tout le temps ? Je m'empare d'un stylo, arrache une feuille de mon carnet et note vite un petit message :_ "Suis partie faire un tour"_. La seconde d'après je referme la porte.

Vive le tourisme !

* * *

Cette ville est bien plus grande et plus belle que ma douce petite ville de campagne. Les avenues sont géantes, il y a beaucoup plus de boutiques et parmi elles de très chics. J'entre pour voir, essaye des vêtements qui me plaisent, lis quelques livres, puis j'arpente les rues, marche dans le parc et repasse sur le pont au-dessus du fleuve. Aaah, ça fais du bien un peu d'air frais ! Soudain, je m'arrête, complètement pétrifiée. Devant moi se tiennent trois personnes, me tournant le dos. Une femme aux cheveux noires, un homme aux cheveux châtains, tous deux tenant la main d'une petite fille qui a la même couleur de cheveux que l'homme. Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

Dans un élan d'effroi et d'espoir, je cris :

- **MAMAN! PAPA! ANNIE!**

Les trois personnes se retournent, révélant des visages inconnus. Ce n'est pas ma famille. La gêne, la déception ravagent mon cœur, balayant la lueur d'espoir qui vient à peine de naître en moi.

- Oh... Pardon..., m'excusé-je au près des gens. Je vous ai pris pour...

Mais déjà, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je m'enfuis en courant. Après avoir piqué un sprint, je reprends un rythme normal, essuyant rageusement mes larmes avec le dos de ma main. Pff... Faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite ! Je pensais réussir à les oublier... En plus, je les vois mal se promener dans une ville aussi loin de la maison... Tout à coup, surgit un ballon de foot qui se refuge à mes pieds. J'entends alors de l'autre côté de la rue les voix de plusieurs garçons s'adressant à moi :

- Eh toi ! Tu peux nous rendre la balle ? Oui, toi !

Je saisis habillement le ballon par le pied malgré le fait que je porte des ballerines, fait quelques figures dont moi seule est le secret, le fait rebondir sur ma tête, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois avant de le renvoyer en pleine chute par un coup de pied vers la coure où jouent les garçons.

- Comment elle a fait ça ? s'ébahit l'un d'eux.

- Elle est super forte!

- Hé toi là-bas ! Tu veux faire une partie avec nous ? Il nous manque un joueur !

Je n'en crois pas les oreilles. Ils m'acceptent ? Je ne peux empêcher un sourire fleurir sur mon visage. C'est génial !

Je tire et marque. Oh Yeah ! Je déjà marqué 6 buts, faisant rattraper mon équipe qui était en marge. Comme ça m'a manqué le foot...

- Ouah, tu te défends bien ! me complimente un des garçon de mon équipe aux boucles blondes. J'avoue que je t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça quand je t'ai vu avec ta robe noire.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue, rougissant légèrement.

- En fait, j'ai perdu mon sac...avec mes vêtements de rechange, je mentis, honteuse de ne pas avoir d'autres vêtements que ma robe.

Le jeune garçon tend sa main vers moi, souriant, comme si j'étais un garçon moi aussi :

- Je m'appelle Michael.

- Et moi, Lily, lui répondis-je lui rendant son sourire, serrant délicatement sa main pour ne pas la broyer.

- Ravi de t'avoir parmi nous, Lily.

Mon nouvel ami et moi continuons notre partie de bonne humeur, se tapant par moments de foi rire. Trop cool ! Même les vampires peuvent se faire des amis ! C'est bon signe pour l'avenir ! Je ne suis pas forcée de rester toute seule et... Soudain, un autre garçon de mon équipe, du genre costaud et plus grand que moi avec un nez de cochon, me pousse pour me prendre la balle. Ne voulant pas me laisser faire, je le repousse, alors il me cogne la figure avec son coude. Je me masse la joue, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est quoi son problème, pesté-je.

- Fais gaffe ! m'avertit Michael posant une main sur mon épaule. Danny est mauvais joueur. Et... Il n'aime pas les filles...

- Danny, tu triche ! lui hurle un de mes co-équipier.

Nous reprenons le jeu. Alors la balle vole en l'air. Je cours pour la rattraper.

- Je l'ai ! beguaiyé-je.

Seulement, je n'ai pas vu Danny foncer sur moi. Il en profite pour me foutre un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Si j'étais en meilleur santé, je n'aurais rien sentis, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, alors je m'effondre au sol, mes deux bras repliés autour de moi. Je vois Michael se précipiter vers moi :

- Ça va, Lily!

Mais je ne l'entends pas. Non... Je sens la rage bouillir en moi, mes dents se serrent sous la contraction de ma colère. Je relève les yeux, perçant d'un regard venimeux Danny qui a repris la balle.

- Non mais..., murmuré-je, haineuse, ne me rendant pas compte que je commence à effrayer Micheal. Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de p'tit con... J'ai dit... QUE JE L'AVAIS !

Et aussi vive qu'une flèche, je me lève et cours vers Danny pour lui flanquer un coup de pied. Mon coup est sans retenue. J'aurais dû être plus prudente. Car l'instant d'après, un effroyable bruit d'os brisé se fait entendre, suivit d'une giclée de sang. Le hurlement de douleur de Danny retentit dans tout le quartier. Il s'écroule poussant des gémissements et tous viennent autour de lui pour lui porter secoure.

- C'est son os ? s'horrifie un garçon.

- Il est sorti de sa chair ! s'écrit un autre.

Je suis secouée de tremblements de peur. Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

- N... Non, Micheal. Je ne voulais pas..., dis-je d'une petite voix complètement étouffée. C'est un accident...

Je m'approche d'un pas mal assuré, mais recule très vite. Ils me regardent tous avec ces visages effrayés, de la sueur froide coulant de leurs tempes et ce regard emplis de peur, ce même regard avec lequel m'ont dévisagé Tommy, Pierre et mes copains.

Ce regard qui dit :_ "T'approche pas ! Espèce de monstre !"_.

C'est trop. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je m'enfuis, m'éloignant le plus possible d'eux. Derrière moi roule le ballon de foot, tâché de sang...

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Nous nous sommes arrêté dans un église en ruine à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, M. Crepsley et moi. Il avait vzitté, alors maintenant il se repose. En attendant, je prépare le repas : soupe de poulet, le mieux que je puisses faire. La casserole sur le feu, je touille la breuvage. Je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôtel. Je n'ai même pas donné la moindre explication à M. Crepsley sur notre départ précipité. Enfin, mon maître se réveil, s'étirant en redressant le dos.

- Hum, ça sent bon, sourit-il, s'installant face à moi.

Je lui tends son assiette, silencieuse.

- Je risque d'y prendre goût ! se marre-t-il gentiment.

Il souffle sur sa bouchée avant de continuer :

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer à présent ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on parte si vite ?

Inspirant profondément, je lui contes mon récit. Quand nous avons terminé notre dîner, j'arrivais à la fin. Crepsley me considère gravement :

- Je vois... Une fâcheuse histoire.

Je broie du noir. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui prouve que jamais je ne pourrai avoir d'amis. Je serai toujours seule. Il n'y aura que Crepsley et moi.

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'habitues, me dit doucement mon maître. La prochaine fois, tu devras faire plus attention.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je suis un vrai danger ! Je ne peut plus avoir d'amis.

Creplsey fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'entre amis, on se dit tout ! exposé-je, me levant brutalement. Je me vois vraiment mal avouer à mon copain :"Tu sais quoi ? J'suis une vampire !"

- Mais c'est notre destin ! proteste alors Crepsley comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Est-ce vraiment si important ?

Quoi ? J'ai dû pas bien entendre là. Si c'est pas important ? Les amis ? Mais il se fout de moi ! Je serre les points, la tête baissée.

- Évidemment, les amis ne comptent peut-être pas pour les adultes..., marmonné-je, révoltée. Ils ont leur boulot, leur passe-temps qui les occupent...

Je redresse alors la tête, lui crachant toute ma rancœur :

- Mais moi, mes amis, c'était ce qui comptait le plus avec ma famille ! Vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que je ressens !

Et alors il se passe un truc inimaginable : Crepsley détourne son regard, gêné. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et...on aurait dit autre chose. Non... Cela ne se peut...

Ne me dites pas qu'il est...

Il se laisse tomber en arrière, avachît. Le front tendu, il enterre son visage dans sa large main.

- Je suis désolé, Lily, murmure-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû faire de toi un vampire. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, je...

Il doit faire la comédie pour m'attendrir. Oui, c'est ça. Alors...

Pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il aussi mal ?

J'ai cette envie de pleurer. J'ai comme des cailloux dans la gorge. Je me rassois, regardant ailleurs.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets maintenant..., soupiré-je. C'est ma faute, de toute manière...

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Crepsley refoule un soupire :

- Nous sommes différents des êtres humains... Tu auras beau faire pour tout ce que tu peux pour être normal, c'est impossible. De tels incidents risquent de se reproduire.

Et voilà. C'est confirmé. Je n'aurais jamais d'amis. Comment peut-on être ami avec un humain sans être constamment obligé de faire attention de ne pas le blesser ? C'est comme dit M. Crepsley, impossible.

- Mmm, attends un instant..., réfléchit mon maître, soudain sortit de sa trompeur. Si tu n'es pas normale, cela signifie que...

Je dévisage, tout à coup curieuse.

- Que quoi ? demandé-je.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclame-t-il bondissant sur ses pieds, les bras levés au ciel, me faisant sursauter. C'est la solution pour que tu puisses passer du temps avec des compagnons ! Ha Ha ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !

Penser quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Pourquoi est-il si joyeux tout à coup ?

- Lily, on peut te trouver des amis !

- Hein ? lâché-je, de façon que je trouve un peu abruti. Vous venez de dire que c'était dangereux d'être avec des humains !

- Qui te parle d'humains ? Je te parle d'êtres dotés de pouvoir spéciaux comme nous ! Lily, que dirais-tu d'entrer dans la troupe du Théâtre de la Lune ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur face à cette proposition.

Moi ? Au Théâtre de la Lune ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 2 : En route vers le Théâtre de la Lune**

À l'initiative de M. Crepsley, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le Théâtre de la Lune. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas été excitée comme ça. Je n'en revenais pas de pouvoir avoir des amis même en étant à moitié vampire. Des amis !

Perchée sur le dos de mon maître, mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras serrant son cou, nous filons plus vite que le vent. Nous avons parcouru au moins toute la campagne sous le ciel étoilé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Je me suis finalement habituée à cette façon de voyager. Je me rappelle très bien de la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression de faire Space Montain multiplié par trois. Tout à coup, en pleine vitesse de 200km/h, il s'arrête et s'écroule au sol. Surprise, je vole à au moins trois mètre devant lui pour aller manger la poussière la tête la première. Bonjour les ceintures de sécurité... Grimaçant, je me redresse tant bien que mal. Aïe aïe aïe ! Je vais avoir des bleus, demain. Furieuse, je me retourne vers Crepsley qui souffle comme un bœuf avant de l'apostropher :

- Ben, alors ? Vous êtes rouillé ou quoi ? On y est presque !

- Vzitter...est...extrêmement...fatiguant. J'ai besoin de cette bouteille de sang !

Tu m'étonnes qu'il en a besoin. Il est train de mourir claustrophobe le mec. Je sors de ma sacoche une fiole en forme de ballon et la lui tends.

- Vous êtes déjà à sec ? me moqué-je de lui.

- Ma parole, tu fais de l'humour, maintenant ! grogne-t-il en buvant le liquide rougeâtre. Une claque c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Et un coup de pied aux fesses, tant qu'on y est !

Dès qu'il eut fini la moitié de la bouteille, il soupire d'aise avant de me la tendre :

- Ah, ça fait du bien ! Tu en veux, Lily ?

- Non merci, le rembarré-je en me sauvant à toutes jambes.

J'observe le paysage autour de moi. C'est une jolie campagne, avec des arbustes ça et là et une herbe bien verte. Ça me rappelle un peu chez moi. Au loin je distingue une forêt derrière laquelle s'épanouit une aurore bleue, chassant les étoiles.

- Allez, Monsieur l'escargot ! appelé-je mon maître vampire souriant à pleine dents. Vous allez y passer si vous n'arrivez pas avant le lever du jour !

- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le rappelles ! aboie-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil.

Il jette un œil aux alentours, puis il fait un truc très bizarre : il pose son point sur son front. On aurait dit un médium.

- On ne doit plus être très loin à présent, murmure-t-il. Humm... M. Tall... M. Tall...

Je le dévisage, dubitative. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? M. Crepsley se tourne alors vers moi :

- Encore 3 kilomètres et on y est... Dépêchons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec votre main sur le front ?

- Je cherchais l'aura de M. Tall, m'explique-t-il en souriant. Une fois que je l'ai localisée, trouver le Théâtre de la Lune est aussi facile que de dénicher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Oula, il m'embrouille là...

- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est difficile, cette expression ? lui demandé-je.

Là, c'est lui qui est embrouillé avec ma remarque :

- Ah Bon ? Ahem... Pas pour un vampire. Mais j'oubliais que tu ne sais encore rien...

- Parce que je ne suis qu'une semi-vampire ? souris-je, m'élançant d'un pas de gazelle. C'est bon, je commence à connaître la chanson.

Crepsley me paraît à la fois déconcerté et un peu étonné de ma réponse. Et puis le bout de ses lèvres se retrousse légèrement et son regard devient doux.

- Petite chipie, rit-il, secouant la tête.

* * *

Nous courons plus vite que des loups à travers les bois en direction du cirque. Je suis surexcitée, évidemment, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que les gens au cirque refuseraient peut-être de me considérer comme un des leurs. Enfin entre les buissons et les fougères, se dessinent les grandes tentes et les camions du Théâtre de la Lune.

Écartant quelques feuilles lui masquant la vue, Crepsley me demande doucement :

- Prête, Lily ? On peut y aller.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, je sens l'anxiété croître en moi au point que j'en deviens nerveuse. Tellement nerveuse que je parle d'une petite voix apeurée, comme si j'étais une petite fille effrayée par la découverte du monde. Oubliant ma dignité, je m'accroche d'une main frêle au manteau de mon mentor.

- Vous... Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont me laisser faire partie de la troupe ?

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

Il n'y a ni moquerie, ni pitié dans ses paroles. Juste une forme d'étonnement. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se veut rassurant...

- Naturellement, tu auras du travail à faire, dit-il, toujours avec ce visage serein et gentil. Le reste dépend de toi.

Je déglutis. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée. M. Crepsley doit s'en rendre compte, aussi il ajoute :

- Si ça te plaît, on reste. Sinon, nous partirons. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Et comme pour me donner du courage, il me prend la main.

- Maintenant, en avant, dit-il.

Le cirque est silencieux. Il y'a pas un chat. Tout est calme. Ma main toujours dans celle de M. Crepsley, je jette constamment des coups d'œil autour de moi, me rapprochant davantage de mon mentor. Nous marchons entre les tentes pour arriver dans la porte d'un gros camion rouge avec marqué dessus en grosses lettres jaunes : **_Théâtre de la Lune_**. Le vampire me lâche la main pour frapper à la porte. Aussitôt en sortit M. Tall. Je suis sidérée. Comment un homme aussi grand pouvait-il passer par cette porte minuscule ?! M. Tall est resté tel que je m'en souvienne : gigantesque bien sûr, avec ses yeux charbons mais brillants, sa moustache bien taillée, ses vêtements de présentateur forain et son énorme haut de forme sur la tête.

- Ah ! C'est toi, Larten ! dit le directeur du théâtre ambulant.

Il ne semble pas du tout surpris de nous voir. Il nous sourit, comme lorsqu'on sourit à des amis après une longue séparation.

- Je me disais bien que tu me cherchais. Je l'avais senti..., s'adresse-t-il toujours à mon maître.

Décidément, les pouvoirs de vampires me dépassent. J'espère que M. Crepsley m'en apprendra plus, plus tard. Pour l'instant je note que la télépathie fait partie de leurs nombreuses compétences. M. Tall tourne son regard profond vers moi.

- Je vois que tu as amené la fille.

- Peut-on entrer ? demande poliment Crepsley.

- Bien sûr. Quelle est la formule de politesse consacrée pour les vampires, déjà ? _"Entrez à votre guise..."_ C'est ça ?

- C'est l'esprit en tout cas.

Tous deux se mettent à rire, complices. Je les regarde, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Je me sens un petit peu exclue. M. Tall nous invite à le suivre dans sa roulotte. L'intérieur est assez étonnant. Et en même temps, cela correspond bien à l'image du directeur. Au fond un grand lit, mais qui reste simple. À côté, se dresse une table de chevet avec une lampe, des cadres de photos, mais ils sont trop loin pour que je puisses les détailler. Sur le rebord, j'aperçois un carnet sur lequel repose un encrier contenant des plumes d'oie. Sur les murs, il y a des affiches du théâtre. Et de toutes les époques ! Là 1903, et là-bas, 1689 ! Y'a pas dire, il est vieux comme le monde ce théâtre ! Devant le lit, il a un élégant bureau en bois de chêne et devant lequel il y a une table basse dont deux canapés se tiennent aux longueurs. Un peu au-dessus, il a des miroirs se faisant face, reflétant l'infini. Et puis il a quelques plantes aussi. Sur le côté il a une porte, sûrement la cuisine et la salle de bain. Ce décor est...apaisant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir d'aussi tôt, Larten, dit finalement notre hôte.

- Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer aussi vite, Hibernius.

Hibernius ? Hibernius Tall ? Drôle de nom ! Je dirais même chelou...

- Des ennuis ? questionne alors ce dernier sans être franchement méfiant.

- Non, je suis revenu pour Lily..., répond Crepsley.

- Je vois...

Il marche en direction du canapé, son haut de forme traçant une marque continue au plafond. AAH ! Il y'en a pleins partout ! Il s'assoit, ôtant son chapeau et me fixe avec une expression à la fois compatissante et pleine de pitié. Bien que je ne ressente aucune persécution dans ce regard, je suis un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu en as fait du chemin depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Lily Shan, commente M. Tall.

Je détourne les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis notre dernière rencontre, il y a deux mois. Je n'étais alors encore qu'une humaine. Tout cela me semble si loin.

Se plaçant derrière moi, M. Crepsley pose sa large main sur mon épaule, la recouvrant entièrement de sa paume.

- Pouvons-nous rester ? sollicite-t-il.

- Évidemment ! affirme le gigantesque directeur. Ravi de te compter à nouveau parmi nous, Larten. Nous sommes à court d'effectif en ce moment. Mme Octa et toi tombez à pic !

- Je te remercie.

Le propriétaire du théâtre s'adresse ensuite à moi :

- Tu nous es moins utile, mais tu es aussi la bienvenue. Nous ne donnons pas de représentations avant plusieurs jours. C'est l'occasion de prendre tes marques parmi nous.

Je hoche la tête, gardant le silence. M. Tall sourit.

- On a pris soin de ton cercueil, Larten.

- Magnifique ! s'enchante le vampire. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je suis impatient d'y redormir.

- Et la petite ? Faut-il lui fabriquer un cercueil à elle aussi ?

Je faillis avaler ma langue à ses mots. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal en disant cela, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le ressentir comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Sonnée, je réponds plus fort que je ne le veux :

- Oubliez ! Une fois, ça m'a suffi !

Cette sensation d'étouffement me revient. Je me revois, prisonnière dans mon cercueil, enterrée vive, sans échappatoires, dans cet enfer noir. Je tremble malgré moi, sans voir l'inquiétude avec laquelle me regarde Crepsley.

- Mets Lily dans la chambre de quelqu'un de son âge, si possible, dit mon maître à M. Tall. Truska partage déjà sa tente avec Claudine et Agatha dort avec Sandrine. Evra par exemple. Je suis sûr que ça ira très bien...

- C'est qui Evra ? demandé-je à Crepsley.

- Tu verras.

Il se dirige vers la porte et au moment où il saisit la poignée, il se tourne vers M. Tall, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Hibernius, je te laisse avec Lily. Le jour se lève. Je dois partir.

Et sur ce, il sort, se frottant les mains en jubilant. Je le regarde s'éloigner, l'entendant même s'extasier doucement avec des "Aaah, mon cercueil... Mon cher et tendre cercueil". Quand il disparaît de mon champ de vision, me prend gentiment par l'épaule.

- Viens avec moi, Lily.

Il me conduit au dehors, me menant devant une modeste tente.

- D'après moi, Evra devrait bientôt se réveiller, m'informe le directeur. Il est un tout petit peu plus âgé que toi, mais vous devriez très bien vous entendre.

- Mais... qui est Evra, m'impatienté-je, quelque peu inquiète.

Mais lorsque je me retourne, M. Tall a déjà disparu. De plus en plus bizarre tout ça. Timidement, je lance pour me faire connaître :

- Euh... Excusez-moi...

Personne ne répond. Allez Lily, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te manger. Enfin...on ne sait jamais...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pénètre dans la tente. Il fait tout noir, je ne vois pas grand chose. Là, c'est officiel, je ne suis pas du tout rassurée. Parce que j'entends plein de sifflements pour le moins pas très rassurants... Le pied hésitant, je m'enfonce vers le centre. Soudain, quelque chose s'enroule autour de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est froid... C'est...

Un serpent ! Qui me montre ses crocs !

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Mon cri résonne dans tout l'espace de la tente. Les serpents à mes pieds se dispersent, effrayés, tandis que dans un brusque sursaut, quelqu'un tombe d'un hamac. Alors que je me débats avec le reptile qui m'enveloppe, il se débat avec sa couverture, cherchant la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?! s'exclame la voix d'un garçon, essayant tant bien que mal de pointer le bout de son nez.

- Dé... Désolé, je... Je ne voulais pas..., balbuté-je, ne quittant pas des yeux le serpent. On m'a dit de...venir et...

- Hé, mais je te reconnais !

Cette phrase me prend tellement de court que j'en oublie presque le prédateur qui me retient prisonnière. La lumière de l'aurore envahit la tente et je vois alors un jeune garçon, d'à peu près mon âge, couvert d'écailles vertes avec des cheveux mi-longs de la même couleur, vêtu simplement d'un ample pantalon court. Il a des bandelettes blanches lui recouvrant ses avant-bras et ses mollets et un doigt tendu dans ma direction, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes écarquillés. Sa tête me dit quelque chose. Mais oui ! Ça me revient !

- Le garçon-serpent ! me rappelé-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

- T'es la fille qu'est venue au vieux théâtre ! sourit l'occupant de la tente.

- Hein ? Tu te souviens de moi ? m'étonné-je.

- C'est plutôt rare de voir des enfants aux spectacles. Surtout des filles, me dit-il, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le sifflement du serpent me fait rappeler sa présence et aussitôt mes muscles se recontractent sous l'effet de la tension.

- Euh... S'il te plaît... Tu peux m'aider..., lui demandé-je, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur mes tempes.

- T'inquiète pas. Basil n'est pas méchant. Il a juste été surpris de te voir rentrer, mais on dirait qu'il t'aime déjà.

En effet, comme pour confirmer les dires du garçon-serpent, le reptile desserre sa prise autour de moi et frotte sa tête contre ma joue comme un chien affectueux au près de sa maîtresse. Quel retournement de situation ! Je le remercie, posant doucement le serpent au sol.

- Alors c'est toi Lily Shan, l'assistante de M. Crepsley ? dit le jeune garçon.

Je suis à moitié sans voix, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est M. Tall qui nous a prévenu avant que vous n'arrivez toi et M. Crespley. Et il nous a dit que tu étais la fille de la dernière fois.

Bluffant, la télépathie. Oui, vraiment bluffant. Mieux que le téléphone.

- Je m'appelle Evra Von.

- Hein ?! C'est toi Evra ?! m'exclamé-je.

- Euh...oui. Pourquoi ?

- Bah...euh...comment dire... Je ne veux pas jouer les scouateuses mais M. Crepsley et M. Tall m'ont mis dans ta tente. Mais je ne veux surtout pas déranger...

- Ah ! C'est ça ! Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout. La plus part des membres du théâtre partage leur chambre. Je vais te faire de la place, mais et toi ? Ça ne t'ennuie pas de dormir avec un garçon ?

- Non t'inquiète, le rassuré-je d'un sourire. J'ai passé plus de temps avec les mecs qu'avec les filles. Mais tout est si nouveau pour moi ici... Et j'ai encore du mal à m'y repérer.

Dormir avec un garçon ? Cela me dérange pas tant que ça puisque j'ai déjà dormi avec Steve et mes autres copains...mais... Oh, je sais pas. Enfin ça devrait aller, Evra a l'air d'être gentil. Je me rappelle la fois où je suis allée dormir pour la première fois chez Steve, ma mère a fait une crise durant toute la soirée. Soudain, mon ventre crie famine. Mon nouveau colocataire sourit avant de me prendre par la main pour m'entraîner dehors :

- On dirait que t'as faim. Viens ! On va chercher à manger. Les autres ont dû se réveiller.

L'activité s'installe doucement dans le cirque. Mais très vite, plusieurs personnes se retrouvent dehors, s'occupant de leurs tâches. Il y avait beaucoup d'individus ressemblant aux humains, mais d'autres plus particuliers comme Evra se trouvent parmi eux. Au début, cela me surprend mais très vite je me familiarise avec cette étrange harmonie de tous ces gens. Il a beaucoup plus de monde que je m'imaginais. Je compterai bien une bonne centaine de personnes. Et il y a un truc que je remarque, c'est qu'ici tout le monde est de bonne humeur. Tout autour de nous se fait entendre un agréable brouhaha. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Evra me guide à travers les tentes. Sur notre passage, plusieurs personnes le saluent avec un sourire chaleureux ou complice :

- Salut, Evra !

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour, Evra !

Toujours l'interpellé leur rend leur salut avec la même sympathie. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine vient chatouiller mon nez. Enfin, nous arrivons à ce que j'appellerai le point de restauration du théâtre. Situé au milieu des tentes, assis sur des troncs autour d'un petit feu de camp, les membres de la troupe mangent de bon appétit et papotent dans une ambiance bon enfant. Nous nous approchons. Parmi eux, j'en reconnais. Là ! C'est Hans-Ô-les Mains ! Et là, Truska, la danseuse indienne ! Et Claudine ! L'une des deux dresseuses du Loup-Garou !

- Bonjour, Evra ! lance tout souriant Hans, en train de déguster une saucisse.

- Comment ça va, Hans ? lui répond le garçon-serpent.

Hans ne répond pas car il m'aperçoit.

- Qui est ta jeune amie ? demande-t-il en me désignant.

- C'est Lily Shan, répond Evra.

Je le salue poliment.

- Ah ! "La" Lily Shan ? s'exclame Hans, très théâtral. C'est donc toi, la célèbre semi-vampire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte là ? Ne me dites pas que les pensées de M. Crepsley ont servi de téléphone arabe ! Moi célèbre ? C'est quoi ce't histoire ?

- Les semi-vampires sont si spéciaux que ça ? le questionné-je, m'installant au près d'Evra sur le tronc.

- Nan, les semi-vampires, c'est pas nouveau ! s'esclaffe Hans avant d'engloutir une autre bouchée de saucisse. Mais les semi-vampires de ton âge, c'est une autre histoire. Les Généraux sont-ils déjà venus t'étudier de plus près ?

Il faut vraiment que je me renseigne parce que là, je suis complètement perdue. Les Généraux ? Mais qui sont-ils ?

Claudine donne une rapide coup de coude sur le bras musclé de son voisin :

- Hans ! Je ne crois pas que Larten apprécierait tes commérages. Laisse-le expliquer ça lui-même.

- Oups ! Désolé, j'ai la langue trop pendue parfois...

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour en savoir d'avantage, Truska s'approche doucement de moi en me tendant une assiette de saucisse et d'haricots blancs tout en disant quelque chose dans une langue que je ne comprends pas.

- Euh... J'suis pas sûre..., commencé-je timidement.

Evra vient à ma recousse :

- Elle veut savoir si tu mange des saucisses ou si tu es végétarienne.

La gracieuse danseuse hoche la tête, toujours avec son doux sourire apaisant.

- J'suis le seul du cirque à comprendre Truska. Mais j'en apprends tout les jours, ajoute le garçon-serpent en redressant le dos.

- J'adore les saucisses. Merci, la remercié-je en faisant un petit sourire.

Elle me rend mon sourire en me caressant la joue. Son geste fait fondre mon cœur. Une aura si douce et si apaisante entoure Truska, à tel point que lorsqu'elle se trouve près de moi, je me sens comme enveloppée dans un cocon et bercée par tant de gentillesse.

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous intégrez à merveille, Mlle Shan, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir M. Tall se joindre à nous. Chacun le salue :

- Bonjour, M. Tall !

- Bonjour Chef !

- Namaste grand Sahib!

- Salut la compagnie, dit le directeur joyeusement avant de se tourner vers moi. Bien, Lily, venons en au fait. Au chapitre de tes corvées du jour...

Il sort de son veston un petit carnet en cuire qu'il feuillete frénétiquement.

- Hum... J'ignore encore ce que tu sais faire, prononce-t-il pensif. Alors pour le moment, tu vas rester avec Evra et l'aider dans ses tâches.

- Ça me va très bien, sourié-je, tout à coup très enthousiaste.

- Evra, ça ne te dérange pas ? demande M. Tall.

- Pas du tout, répond franchement le jeune garçon.

- Parfait, conclut le chef du théâtre en refermant son calepin. Alors, c'est décidé. Evra s'occupera de toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Fais ce qu'il te dit.

Au moment où il s'apprête à s'éloigner, je lui lance avec gratitude :

- Mer... Merci, M. Tall !

- Avec plaisir, ma chère, me sourit-il.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Evra passe un de ses bras verts autour de mes épaules :

- Eh bien, Lily... On forme une chouette équipe. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je lui souris, pas du tout gênée par cette soudaine familiarité. Après tout nous allons partager la même tente. Un truc chez Evra qui me mets bien à l'aise. Je ne pourrais pas mettre le doigt directement dessus puisque je ne le connais à peine, mais je sens que c'est là.

- C'est vrai. Coéquipier, dis-je lui rendant son étreinte.

- T'as tout compris ! s'exclame-t-il en me serrant d'avantage contre lui.

Je ris face à ses paroles, lui tapotant dans le dos comme si nous sommes deux bons vieux copains. Puis les membres de la troupe viennent me saluer, m'accueillant chaleureusement. Je fais la connaissance de tous les artistes de la troupe, mais aussi des artistes de l'ombre tel que ceux qui s'occupent du staff ou des stylistes et des régisseurs. Nous discutons dans une ambiance bon enfant. Ils me posent quelques questions, mais sans être trop indiscrets. Ils font tout pour me mettre bien à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais... Vraiment... Je trouve chez eux une solidarité qui les unit et un respect qu'ils témoignent à leur prochain. De ma vie, je n'ai presque jamais vu ça. Je me sens... bien.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, tous reprennent leur travail tandis que je suis Evra pour connaître le mien. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des esclaves : nous lavons ses serpents pour faire briller leurs écailles (ils ne sont pas si effrayants quand on les regarde de près, Basil ne me lâche plus. Un nouveau copain ? ^^), nous repeignons la carrosserie des camions (on a même fait des batailles de peinture quand M. Tall avait le dos tourné), nous donnons à manger au Loup-Garou (ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une partie de plaisir, parce que quand tu tends la main pour lui donner sa pâtée il essaye de te bouffer la main avec... Brrr...). Enfin nous rangeons des accessoires et décors du théâtre tout en papotant de tout et de rien. À travers ces conversations, nous apprenons à nous connaître l'un l'autre. J'aime beaucoup Evra. Il est simple, sympa et drôle. Pas un seul instant je ne m'ennuie avec lui. Et il fait des blagues qui me font mourir de rire. Si j'avais eu un frère j'aurais voulu que ce soit Evra. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et déjà en fin d'après-midi, nous avons le droit à un peu de distraction. Nous avons un match avec Hans, Siva, Alexander, Rhamus, Claudine, Sandine, l'autre dresseuse du Loup-Garou et d'autres gars du staff, pendant que les autres nous encouragent. Je suis au paradis. On rigole et je peux jouer sans crainte puisqu'ils ont tous une force égale à la mienne. J'ai l'impression de revenir au collège. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'ai pas été heureuse comme ça.

* * *

Au coucher du soleil, Evra et moi sommes allés sur la colline pour contempler l'éclat du crépuscule. Assis dans l'herbe qui commence à se refroidir, nous nous racontons nos vies. Jamais je ne me suis autant confiée. Pas même à Steve. Je lui ai parlé de ma ville, de mon collège, de ma mère, mon père, Annie, M. Raymond, mes amis, Tommy, Pierre et Steve... Pour lui, je lui ai dit comment nous étions inséparables... Je lui ai parlé de nos jeux, nos blagues, nos passions... J'ai décrit sa personnalité dans les moindres détails. J'ai parlé de ses défauts aussi, mais que cela ne me dérange pas puisqu'il a des qualités qui lui font honneur comme son espièglerie, sa passion, sa dévotion, sa tendresse. Steve a toujours essayé d'être gentil à mon égard. Il y a du bon en lui... Mais il y a aussi quelque chose de brisé... Je fais abstraction des derniers instants comme sur le pont ou au cimetière. Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est encore trop tôt. Par moment, je m'arrête pour enfouir la peine qui menace de surgir et d'exploser. Evra m'écoute, silencieux.

- En fait, je crois qu'il souffre beaucoup de l'absence de son père, soupiré-je.

Le garçon-serpent me considère avant de murmurer :

- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Je revois tout. Les si légères caresses de Steve, trop légères pour que je puisse comprendre leur message, ses longs regards sur moi, ses accolades chaleureuses et protectrices. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Sur lui. Sur moi. Plus chuchoteur que le zéphyr, mon souffle franchi mes lèvres chétives :

- Oui...

Evra m'offre un doux sourire, me prenant doucement la main :

- Il te manque beaucoup...

Une boule noue ma gorge au point d'en couper ma respiration. Avec un effort surhumain, je retiens les larmes qui ne sont plus qu'à deux doigts de s'échapper.

- Plus que tu ne le crois...

Durant un moment, nous ne disons rien d'autre. Puis lorsque je fus certaine que mes larmes soient bien maîtrisées, j'inspire profondément avant d'afficher un air de "ça va aller".

- Et toi, alors ? lui demandé-je en retroussant les lèvres. Raconte-moi un peu ta vie.

- Je ne connais pas mes vrais parents. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été dans un cirque. Un cirque atroce ! On me battait. On me traitait comme une bête. Je passais mon temps enfermé dans une cage en verre.

Et à son tour, il me raconte son histoire. Son récit m'émeut beaucoup. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Si jeune, avoir vécu de telles choses. Je me trouve tellement plus chanceuse à côté de lui. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer lui, au milieu d'une cage, subissant des coups sous la moquerie des gens qui le regardent. Je comprends mieux la ferveur de M. Raymond pour nous défendre d'aller voir les spectacles de monstres. J'admire Evra. Parce que quand il me parle de son passé, cela semble lui être de lointains mauvais souvenirs. Et en dépit de tout ce qu'il a vécu, il continue de sourire et d'être heureux. Je trouve ça formidable.

- Jusqu'au jour où M. Tall est venu à mon secours, termine Evra. Tu vois, Lily. On revient tous de loin dans ce cirque. Comme toi.

Son regard émeraude devient alors plus doux qu'une plume, aussi chaud que la lueur d'une chandelle.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre avec nous, me rassure le jeune garçon.

Mon cœur rate un battement. L'image d'Evra se superpose à celle de Tommy, Pierre et Steve. J'ai presque la sensation de les voir là, à côté d'Evra, me regardant avec compassion. Un autre souvenir me revient en mémoire. Un après-midi comme les autres, nous avons fait une partie contre les gars du lycée. La première fois que nous les affrontions. Mais tout s'est mal passé. Non seulement nous avions perdu, mais après ils se sont mis à m'embêter à se moquer de moi tout ça parce que j'étais une fille. Quand j'ai commencé à en mordre un parce qu'il me touchait le visage, il a voulu enlever mon pantalon pour voir si je n'étais pas un garçon, pendant qu'un autre m'a coupé les cheveux. Mes amis se sont rués sur eux pour les tabasser et vous connaissez Steve, il les a fait fuir après leur avoir griffé la figure jusqu'au sang et les avoir couverts de bleus. Il a même cassé le poignet de celui qui s'est agrippé à mon short. Si j'avais pu voir ma tête, je suis sûre que j'avais une belle grimace coléreuse. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? C'était quoi leur problème à ces connards ? Mon père m'a dit que c'est parce qu'ils veulent montrer que ce sont eux qui commandent. "Des p'tits cons" a-t-il ajouté tout bas pour que Maman n'entende pas. Mais alors que j'étais là dans le gazon à digérer avec amertume cette humiliation, Steve est revenu vers moi, couvert d'égratignures, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Il m'a tiré du sol et m'a serré de toutes ses forces contre lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais après un moment, Tommy et Pierre se sont approchés de nous alors que Steve s'est écarté de moi pour me chuchoter, avec ce même regard rassurant.

_"Tu n'es plus rien à craindre avec nous"_

C'en est trop. Je craque. Mes larmes, ces traîtresses, franchissent mes paupières pour terminer leur vertigineuse course vers mon menton. Je sens mes côtes se resserrer autour de mes poumons et j'enterre ma tête dans mes genoux pour étouffer mes sanglots.

- Woh ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? panique mon compagnon.

Je secoue la tête, détrompant ses pensées. Mais je ne parviens pas à me contrôler. Et cela me fait rager encore plus. Je n'aime pas montrer mes larmes, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis une petite pleurnicheuse. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. Je sens une main timide venir me caresser l'épaule. Oh Evra... Tu es si gentil... Vraiment, tu es gentil... Je lui souris en remerciant, ce qui paraît le rassurer et aussitôt il retrouve l'éclat de sa bonne humeur.

- Hé, Lily ? Tu veux que je te montre un truc hallucinant ?

Avec encore de l'eau dans les yeux, je me tourne vers lui, pour voir... un truc hallucinant, en effet. Il tire la langue. Une langue fourchue ! Comme celle d'un serpent ! Ça alors ! C'est trop marrant ! Tout excité, il se touche le front avec le bout de la langue.

- Beurk ! m'esclaffé-je, mi-dégoûtée, mi-amusée. C'est dégueu !

- Trop cool, hein ? Je peux même me gratter le nez, rit-il en s'exécutant.

- Aah ! Arrête ! Tu vas me faire vomir ! C'est dégoûtant ! protesté-je.

- Figure-toi que pas du tout. Mon nez n'est pas comme le tien. Il n'y a ni morve, ni crottes, ni poils. Mes narines sont ce que j'ai de plus propre.

Bah ça alors ! Si on m'avait dit ça un jour !

- Quel goût ça a ? questionné-je, me penchant vers lui.

- Lèche le ventre de mon serpent et tu verras. Ça a le même goût, me chuchote le garçon, malicieux.

- Même pas en rêve ! J'suis pas curieuse à ce point.

- Pourquoi pas ? T'aimes les araignées, non ? J'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas a m'y faire à cette idée. T'es une drôle de fille, toi !

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Nous continuons de parler et de plaisanter entre nous, jusqu'à ce que le dernière rayon doré du soleil disparaisse derrière l'horizon. Nous rentrons.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que la lune brille d'un éclat joyeux, je prépare le petit déjeuner de M. Crepsley, sifflotant. Poulet en ragoût avec pommes de terre et carottes. Tous les autres sont partis se coucher. Evra y compris. Il m'a installé un hamac avec un rideau de toile pour que je puisse avoir un peu d'intimité. Il est si prévenant. Presque gentleman. Je lui ai promis de ne pas trop l'envahir. Il est allé se coucher, je lui ai dit que je viendrais dans deux, trois heures. J'entends soudain quelqu'un approcher. C'est Crepsley.

- Debout, debout, M. Crepsley ! chantonné-je, me tournant vers lui.

- Bonjour à toi, Lily, me salut-il en se grattant la cicatrice sur sa joue avant de remarquer. Qu'est-ce qui te met donc de si bonne humeur ? Qu'as-tu fais toute la journée pendant que je dormais ?

C'est marrant, on aurait dit un père prenant des nouvelles de sa fille après une longue journée de travail. Voyons...qu'est-ce qui peut bien résumer ma journée ? Les joues roses, un petit sourire étirant mes lèvres, je réponds, le cœur léger :

- Eh bien, je me suis fait un ami.

Oui, je crois que c'est un bon résumé. Et une bonne raison d'être heureuse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 3 : Un deuxième ami**

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon troisième jour au cirque. Je me suis parfaitement habituée à la vie au campement. J'ai l'impression de faire partie de la troupe depuis toujours. Et tout ça grâce à Evra.

Naturellement, comme le théâtre ne donne pas encore de représentation, nous devons entretenir le campement et veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre. Généralement je fais la mi-temps, c'est-à-dire que je dors pendant la deuxième moitié de la nuit jusqu'à 9h, 10h le matin. Comme ça, M. Crespley me donne des cours d'apprentissages et je peux passer du temps avec mes amis et les aider. Nous sommes au début de l'après-midi et après avoir englouti le délicieux brunch spécialement préparer par Truska, mon nouvel ami et moi sommes directement remis au travail qui consiste à ranger les câbles et les projecteurs qui vont servir durant le spectacle. Evra m'appris deux, trois mots dans la langue natale de la belle indienne. Je sais maintenant dire "merci", ou "bonjour" ou encore "bonne nuit", mais ça s'arrête à là. J'adore Truska. Elle est presque comme une grande sœur pour moi. Ça me fait un peu bizarre en même temps puisqu'à la maison ça a toujours été moi, la grande sœur. Mais elle est vraiment adorable. Elle a même recousue les trous de ma robe avant de la laver. C'est comme si elle était neuve ! Merci Truska ! En termes de vêtements, j'aurais voulu que M. Crepsley m'achète de nouveaux, mais je n'ose pas lui demander. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai même pas de chemise de nuit pour dormir. Truska m'en a donné une. Ouf ! Sauvée ! Non, parce le souvenir des jours où je dormais à la belle étoile sont encore bien présents. C'était nouveau pour moi, mais ce fut lorsque le temps se rafraîchissait que c'était dur. Enfin... Bon, que j'explique : un jour où il faisait particulièrement froid, même ma nature de vampire ne parvenait pas à supporter la morsure glaciale. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ma fine robe et je grelottais, mes dents s'entrechoquant. Alors M. Crepsley a ouvert un pan de son grand manteau, m'invitant à venir le rejoindre. Au début, j'ai refusé, montrant les dents, mais très vite la fraîcheur de la nuit me fit changer d'avis, et je me suis approchée de Crepsley pour venir me blottir contre la chaleur de son corps. Il m'enveloppé, refermant le pan de son manteau autour de moi comme un oiseau refermant son aile autour de son oisillon. L'odeur de ses vêtements était âcre et rouillée. L'odeur du sang. Mais sa chaleur me réchauffer si bien que j'ai finis par m'endormir. Par contre après, j'ai insisté pour qu'on dorme à l'hôtel.

- Tu prends celle-là, Lily, me dit Evra en désignant la case remplie de câbles.

- Ok, approuvé-je, contente de me rendre utile.

Je fais craquer mes doigts avant de me pencher pour prendre mon fardeau. Mais alors, la case devient lourde sur mes bras. Très lourde. De peu, je manque de la lâcher, mais je tiens bon. La tête me tourne. Je m'arrête un instant pour me reprendre.

- T'es pas très costaud pour une vampire, se moque gentiment Evra.

- Eh ! Doucement avec tes commentaires ! rétroqué-je avec plaisanterie. Je suis une jeune fille pour ton information !

Il pose les projecteurs qu'il tient en main avant de me faire une profonde révérence très exagérée.

- Toutes mes excuses, Votre Garce...euh je veux dire Votre Grâce. Je ne voulais pas vous donner la peine d'exécuter des tâches ménagères qui ne sciées guère à votre rang de princesse.

- Tu sais que si tu continue, tu vas finir la tête dans le mur, marmonné-je en faisant la moue.

- Oh ! Doux Jésus ! Quel est donc ce langage ! Je suis choqué !

Nous nous regardons avant d'éclater de rire. Des fois, je me dis qu'il ferait un très bon humoriste.

- Vraiment Evra, tu devrais faire des sketchs.

- Mais j'en fais ! s'exclame-t-il, faisant mine d'être indigné. La preuve ! Tu as une représentation rien que pour toi !

- Mouais. Bon. On se dépêche d'amener tout ça sous le chapiteau ?

- C'est parti !

Il attrape les projecteurs tandis que je soulève la case. Hélas ! Le poids des câbles me donne à nouveau le tournis. Me ressaisissant tant bien que mal, je titube, essayant de retrouver mon équilibre. Evra me dévisage, anxieux :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Mais oui ! T'inquiète pas, le rassuré-je. Je vais bien. T'en fais pas pour moi.

C'est faux. Je vais tout sauf bien. Et je sais que mon ami le sait. Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, le souci qu'il se fait pour moi. Oh j'aurais très bien pu dire que c'est parce que je manques de sommeil ou encore que ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre, mais il ne n'aurait pas cru de toute façon. Non. Ce n'est ni le manque de sommeil ou la fièvre qui me mettent dans cet état. Je sais ce que c'est... Je m'affaiblie d'heure en heure. Je refuse de boire du sang humain et voilà pourquoi je suis comme ça. Et pourtant... Malgré toute ma volonté pour ne pas boire, une partie de moi meurt d'envie de m'enivrer du liquide vitale. Je repense aux paroles de M. Crepsley. À ce rythme, je ne vais pas tarder à rendre l'âme... Mais je m'en fiche.

Je préfère mourir plutôt que de boire le sang d'un homme.

Alors que nous marchons à la limite du campement, mon attention est attirée par le bruissement des buissons. Avec ma vue vampirique, j'aperçois, étonnée, une petite silhouette au milieu des feuilles, me regardant avec ses grands yeux bleus.

- Hé, Evra ! soufflé-je, me tournant vers mon ami.

- Humm ?

Je me penche vers lui, lui chuchotant quelques mots.

- Sérieux ? écarquille-t-il les yeux, tournant la tête en direction des buissons.

- Regarde pas !

Il détourne aussitôt la tête et je lui dis autre chose, tout bas pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes (dis ça en visant les buissons). Puis mon ami vert et moi hochons simultanément la tête en signe d'accord.

- Ahem ! commence le garçon-serpent en haussant la voix. J'y vais, Lily. À plus !

- À tout', Evra !

Nous nous éloignons, chacun partant dans une direction opposée.

* * *

Bien tapis sous les feuilles, un petit garçon observe, pétillant de fascination, le cirque. Celui-ci venait d'arriver dans la région et le bambin à tout de suite était pique de curiosité. Tous les jours, il vient voir le campement, sans pour autant s'approcher d'avantage, de peur d'être réprimer. Aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception. Mais il a noté une différence. Une jeune fille, de quelques années de plus que lui, était arrivée au théâtre ambulant. La première chose qui avait frappée le gamin en la voyant fut sa longue chevelure rousse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Jamais de sa courte vie il n'avait vu de fille plus belle. Mais alors qu'il se redresse pour mieux la contempler, les buissons frémissent, perturbés par les mouvements du garçon. Ce dernier se fige tandis que la fille tourne la tête dans sa direction. Mince ! L'a-t-elle repéré ? Ne bougeant plus d'un poil, il la regarde chuchoter quelque chose au garçon vert. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? Un instant après, il les voit partir chacun dans une direction différente. Tous ses sens en alerte, il pointe prudemment le bout de son nez, vérifiant qu'il n'y est plus personne. Parfois il est "extrêmement" nécessaire de surveiller ses arrières. Car doucement, à pas de loups, quelqu'un s'approche dans l'ombre.

- **BOUH !**

Sursautant de surprise, le sang tout retourné, le gamin ne prend même pas le temps de voir qui se tient derrière lui qu'il s'élance vers l'avant en hurlant de terreur, les larmes aux yeux, sous la moquerie de son assaillant. Mais à peine il a fait deux bonds qu'un visage grimaçant couvert d'écailles surgit des buissons, lui tirant la langue avec un de ces gémissement d'horreur qui n'appartiennent qu'aux zombies. Une très longue langue et bien fourchue. Comme celle d'un serpent. Horrifié, le cri de l'enfant s'étouffe dans sa gorge, tant il est terrorisé. C'est au moment où la langue du reptile touche le front du petit garçon que celui-ci, n'en pouvant plus, tombe dans les pommes.

- Oups..., font timidement Evra et Lily (oui parce que c'était bien eux qui ont traumatisés ce pauvre gamin, les vilains ).

* * *

Là, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très fière de mon action. Je voulais juste faire une petite farce. Aïe, aïe, aïe... Et s'il s'est fait mal ? Je regarde le bambin évanoui sur l'herbe et les feuilles. Il doit avoir le même âge que Annie. Il a des cheveux blonds dorés et des joues roses. Sa salopette bleue lui renforce son critère d'enfant. Immédiatement, je craque face à cette petite bouille d'amour. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir terroriser un petit bout comme ça ?

- Il est tombé dans les pommes, dis-je me penchant sur lui. Hé ! Ça va ?

- Réveille-toi, le secoue Evra par l'épaule.

Mais l'enfant ne bouge pas. Un mal aise nous assaille. Le front tendu, les lèvres pincées , je me relève avant de m'élancer vers le cirque.

- Je vais chercher de l'aide !

À peine j'ai prononcé ses mots que quelque chose s'enroule autour de ma cheville. La seconde d'après je finis la tête dans le gazon. Je tiens à préciser que la terre n'est pas un de mes plats préférés.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha Ha ! Je vous ai eus ! Je vous ai eus ! s'esclaffe une petite voix joyeuse.

Je me redresse. C'est le gamin qui m'a fait tomber. Et maintenant il ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire. J'en suis même un peu frustré. Mais très vite, il recouvre son calme et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever :

- Je m'appelle Sam. Sam Grest.

Un regard échangé avec Evra et je comprends tout de suite qu'il pense comme moi. Drôles de présentations.

- Salut, moi c'est Lily Shan. Ha ha...tu nous as bien eus, c'est vrai.

- Et moi, c'est Evra Von...

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Lily, Evra. Vous faîtes partis du staff du cirque, j'imagine.

- Moi, oui, mais Evra fait partie de la troupe d'artiste, dis-je en lui souriant.

- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel cirque, intervient alors mon copain. C'est un cirque de MONSTRES !

- Avec son fameux Loup-Garou ! soulevé-je en présentatrice.

- Siva et Stella, les jumeaux acrobates !

- Agatha les Tenailles, la femme possédant la plus tranchante mâchoire au monde !

- Crepsley et Mme Octa, son araignée savante !

- Alexander Élastique, l'incroyable musicien avec pour instrument son corps !

- La Danseuse aux longs cheveux, la sublime nymphe provenant des contrées des Indes !

- Hans Ô-les-Mains, qui court plus vite sur ses bras que sur ses jambes !

- Rhamus Overventre, l'homme le plus gros du monde avec ses deux estomacs !

- Et enfin, l'incroyable et talentueux Evra Von ! terminé-je en désignant mon ami tandis que celui-ci s'incline profondément comme s'il était sur scène.

Sam nous dévisage avec des yeux brillants d'étoiles. C'est presque s'il s'était retrouvé au paradis. Pendent que nous avons fait les présentations, il a sortit une boîte d'oignons au vinaigre et les mangeait tout en nous écoutant, hypnotisé.

- Je savais que vous faisiez partie d'un cirque ! s'exclame-t-il, tout joyeux, la bouche pleine. Mais un cirque de monstres ? C'est encore mieux ! Vraiment ! Vous avez trop de la chance !

Hou... Je le reçois de la salive et des bouts d'oignons sur la figure. Je ne suis pas la seule, Evra aussi. Mais bon, je pardonne bien vite à Sam. Il est tellement mignon. C'est un très bel enfant.

- Oups..., rougit le bambin. Désolé.

- C'est pas grave, nous répondons simultanément.

En plus, il est très poli. Nan, vraiment, c'est un amour ce gamin.

- J'adore tes écailles, Evra. Elles sont magnifiques, dit Sam en détaillant le garçon-serpent avant de se trouver vers moi. Lily ? C'est tes vrais cheveux ?

- Euh...oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non, parce que t'as une superbe chevelure... Enfin, je veux dire... Ils sont très beaux et toi aussi... Mais... C'est, quand je les ai vu j'ai cru que c'était une perruque. On dirait du feu au soleil...

Il est trop mignon. Trop mignon. J'ai presque envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de le chouchouter. Comme il est adorable quand il se dandine en me faisait un compliment. Et le voilà qui baisse les yeux, tout gêné. Il est si chou. Je sens le regard d'Evra sur moi. En croisant son regard émeraude, je vois tout de suite son message avec ses sourcils relevés et son sourire taquin. _"Veinarde"_. Je lui flaque un discret coup de coude dans les côtes tandis qu'il ricane doucement.

- Tu es adorable, Sam, le remercié-je gentiment.

Un sourire lumineux étire les lèvres de l'enfant. Il pioche de nouveau dans sa boîte de conserve avant de s'arrêter en pleine dans ses gestes.

- Oh, pardon ! Vous en voulez ? Ce sont des oignons au vinaigre. Mes préférées.

J'en pris un de bon cœur, Evra refuse poliment. D'habitude je préfère les tomates cerises, mais les oignons ne me dégoûtent pas pour autant. Je dirais même qu'ils sont plutôt bons.

- Eh..., commence Sam, les yeux emplis de détermination. Vous pourriez m'aider à entrer dans ce cirque ?

Hein ? Il est sérieux, là ? Entrer au Théâtre de la Lune ! Tournant la tête vers mon ami aux écailles verts, je compris tout de suite qu'il pense la même chose que moi. C'est du bluff ?

Nous éclatons de rire. Sam fronce les sourcils, se lève, indigné :

- Allez, je suis sérieux ! Je suis bosseur et loin d'être bête.

- J'en doute, Sam, soupire Evra, son hilarité très vite remplacé par une mine sombre. On n'accepte pas les enfants.

- Ben ! Et vous alors ?

Je prends immédiatement les devants, essayant d'être aussi douce que possible :

- C'est-à-dire... On n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler normaux, tu vois ? Notre situation est particulière... Evra est ici depuis toujours et moi j'ai mon tuteur. Et tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ?

Voilà que je me comporte comme Crepsley maintenant. C'est effrayant l'empreinte que ça peut avoir sur nous les professeurs. Brrr...

- Ils trouvent que les voyages, ça ouvre l'esprit. J'irais visiter des sites mystiques ! Mes parents seraient super contents pour moi !

C'est un peu vite parler, si vous voulez mon avis. Je tente de le raisonner :

- Et l'école ?

- Rien qu'une machine à ramollir le cerveau et étouffer la créativité !

Il a réponse à tout. Mes joues se crispent, formant une grimace gênée. À la base je voulais sourire, mais c'est raté. Comment peut-il dire ça ? Mon école me manque cruellement depuis que je l'ai quittée ! Quand j'y été, j'étais contente d'aller retrouver les copains, ça me donnait la force de me lever tous le matins. Étudier n'était pas un passe temps préféré, mais je n'ai jamais considéré ça comme une torture !

- Alors, je peux venir ? C'est d'accord ? nous supplie Sam.

- Désolé. Quand tu seras plus grand, peut-être..., tranche Evra un peu brusque.

Aussitôt, les bouts des lèvres du garçonnet chutent vers le bas tandis que ces sourcils s'arquent. Il explose :

- C'EST PAS JUSTE ! LES GENS DISENT TOUJOURS QUAND "TU SERAS PLUS GRAND" ! LES ENFANTS N'ONT JAMAIS RIEN LE DROIT DE FAIRE ?! IL FAUT TOUJOURS QU'ILS SOIENT SOUS LES ORDRES DES ADULTES ?! ON A NOS PROPRES ENVIES, NOUS AUSSI ! ON A LE DROIT D'EXISTER !

Oh mon Dieu... On dirait une bombe. Un politicien en pleine campagne. Pff... La vache ! J'ai les cheveux qui vont finir en pétard. Oh... Mais faites quelque chose ! Calmez-le ! Au secours !

- ON DEVRAIT POUVOIR FAIRE CE QU'ON VEUT ! NOS POSSIBILITÉS SONT ILLIMITÉES ! ON N'EST PAS NÉS POUR ÊTRE ESCLAVES ! ON EST...

- **OK ! OK ! ÇA SUFFIT, SAM ! **gueule Evra plus fort que le bambin.

Ce dernier se calme, se retournant vers mon ami. Wouha... Trop fort...

- Tu veux venir voir mon serpent ? lui demande-t-il alors, malicieux.

Le visage de Sam s'illumine comme un rayon de soleil. Il bondit de joie.

- Si je veux ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai cru que jamais tu allais me le demander. Allez ! On y va ! s'impatiente notre nouvel ami.

Evra me regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en poussant un petit soupire tout en levant les bras. Je ris doucement, lui tapant dans le dos. Toi, t'es un pro, lui glissé-je silencieusement.

* * *

Nous guidons Sam dans le campement, lui faisant tout visiter. Il est surexcité, ses grands yeux bleus ronds d'émerveillement. Nous lui montrons absolument tout. Nous le présentons à chaque membre de la troupe. Tous se prennent de sympathie vers notre ami. Même Alexander, Hans et Rhamus lui offrent des avants-goûts de leurs talents. Sam applaudit de stupéfaction et d'admiration. Ensuite, nous avons joué avec Basil et les autres serpents d'Evra. Puis nous sortons pour aller voir la tente du Loup-Garou. En chemin, Sam ne cesse de s'extasier tout en nous répétant toujours le même refrain :

- Ouah ! Trop génial ! Vous avez vraiment de la chance ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à votre place !

J'ai l'impression de me revoir moi-même, au temps où j'étais encore humaine et innocente. Je me souviens. J'avais ce même visage. Et j'étais une spectatrice parmi tant d'autres, avouant à Steve que je ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir Mme Octa. N'importe quoi, hein ? Je songe avec nostalgie. Comme je me trompais lourdement. Parce qu'au final, ce n'est pas Mme Octa qui comptait à mes yeux...

- Et voici la tente du Loup-Garou, annonce Evra en écartant le pan de l'entrée.

Il a beau faire grand jour, l'intérieur renferme quelque chose qui obscurcit l'atmosphère. Au fond, dans sa cage, le Loup-Garou est couché, replié sur lui-même. On entend des cliquements de chaînes. La bête bouge, sentant l'arrivée d'intrus. Grognant avec menace, elle se relève à peine, ses muscles sont tendues, prêts à bondir. Mais nous ne risquons rien de là où nous sommes.

- Eurk... Ça sent mauvais..., chuchote Sam, se pinçant le nez.

Je le détaille avec étonnement. Il est si calme tout à coup, lui qui l'instant d'avant était tout excité. Il a l'air même...mal à l'aise...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne veux pas le voir de plus près ? lui murmure le garçon-serpent, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Le bambin reporte son attention vers le Loup-Garou. Celui-ci s'agrippe aux barreaux de sa cage, les crocs découverts, de la salive dégoulinant de sa gueule.

- Pourquoi le Loup-Garou est-il le seul enchaîné ? C'est cruel, non ? s'apitoie

Sam, son ton laissant paraître une légère note de peur.

- S'il était en liberté nous serions tous en danger, explique tristement Evra. Parce qu'il a du sang d'homme et du sang de loup. Il se sauverait et tuerait tout sur son passage.

- Il n'y a pas de remède ? demande l'enfant avec espoir.

- Non, puisque ce n'est pas une maladie. Il est né comme ça.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Une question simple, innocente, mais dont la réponse reste trop crue pour des oreilles aussi jeunes. Moi-même je ne préfère pas vous le dire. Mon ami aux écailles vertes se tourne vers lui :

- Tu tiens franchement à le savoir ?

Aussitôt, le Loup-Garou pousse un effroyable rugissement. Sam sursaute et court se réfugier derrière moi. Tremblant comme un poussin, il s'agrippe à ma robe, se serrant contre moi.

- Euh...non, répond-t-il en balbutiant. J'ai peur...

Il cache sa frimousse dans mon dos. Et soudain, un sentiment qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu, éclôt avec violence en moi. Je n'arrivais pas à décrire ce que c'était à l'époque, mais je savais une chose, c'est que c'était très fort. Presque aussi fort que mon amour pour Steve. Je me retourne, et passe mes bras autour de ce tout petit, le berçant contre moi. D'une manière qu'aujourd'hui j'appellerai, très maternelle...

* * *

Le reste de la journée, Sam nous a aidé à faire nos corvées et puis après les remerciements de M. Tall, nous sommes allez faire un tour dans les environs comme si on partait à l'aventure. Enfin quand l'air se rafraîchit et la lumière du jour déclinant peu à peu, je compris qu'il était temps pour Sam de rentrer.

- La nuit tombe Sam, lui dis-je. Mieux vaut rentrer chez toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Le garçonnet détourne les yeux, comme si cela l'embêtait rien qu'a l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Je m'en aperçois et lui propose alors :

- Et demain ? Ça te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec nous ?

- T'es sûre que le cirque ne sera pas parti d'ici là ? demande mon ami.

- Certaine ! Je te le promets.

- D'accord ! On se voit demain après-midi alors. Promis.

Je lui souris tendrement, sa bouille d'amour éclairée par la joie faisant fondre mon cœur. Raaaah ! Il est trop mignon ! Nous raccompagnons notre ami jusqu'à son village pour assurer que rien de mal ne lui arrive.

- Merci pour la visite, Evra, le remercie Sam en lui prenant chaleureusement la main.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ! agite l'autre main le garçon-serpent comme pour chasser une mouche.

Enfin, il se tourne vers moi, me tendant la main.

- Merci, Lily. C'est un signe d'amitié. On est amis, pas vrai ?

Enserrant doucement sa petite main, je lui affirme avec un sourire sincère :

- Bien sûr qu'on est amis, banane !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux qui finissent en bataille.

À cet instant, j'eus l'impression de le voir _lui_.

Ils se ressemblent quelque part. Mais ces derniers temps je le vois partout. Dans un élan d'affection et le cœur serré, je l'embrasse sur le front. Discrètement, Evra sourit face à mon geste de tendresse. Les joues rouges, un petit sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres, Sam s'éloigne de nous avant de se retourner pour agiter la main en l'air. Enfin quand il disparut de notre champs de vision, nous rebroussons chemin. Il fait nuit noire maintenant, très vite nos yeux inhumains s'habituent à l'obscurité.

- Sam est chouette, tu ne trouves pas ? dis-je au bout d'un moment à Evra.

- Il se la pète un peu quand même..., marmonne-t-il. Et en plus, tu lui as fait un bisous.

- T'es jaloux ? souris-je à pleine dents d'un air narquois.

- Nan ! dit-il aussitôt.

- Viens là que je te fasses un bisous !

Et avant qu'il ne puisses dire quoique ce soit, je l'embrasse sur la joue. Evra fait mine de réfléchir, mais je vois bien que c'est pour dissimuler un sourire de contentement.

- Humm... C'est pas désagréable.

Nous rions, amusés, se prenant par les épaules comme un frère et une sœur.

- Tu crois que Sam s'intégrerait si jamais il rentrait au cirque, demandé-je, le lâchant pour mieux marcher.

Le garçon-serpent demeure silencieux un moment, comme pour peser ses mots :

- Pas franchement, non...

Sa réponse me surprend et me blesse un peu. Pourquoi pense-t-il donc cela ?

- Chacun sa place ! s'explique-t-il. La nôtre est au cirque. Par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression que Sam serait heureux ici.

Ah ? Pourtant, je suis persuadée du contraire, moi.

- Enfin...je dis ça mais j'en sais rien, se rattrape mon ami vert en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Faut pas trop le gâter, à mon avis. Souviens-toi de ce que M. Tall a dit :_ "Le cirque n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir"._

Oui, j'en ai bien conscience, mais avec de l'attention et de la prudence, tout devrait bien se passer, non ? Oh et puis de toute façon on n'est pas encore à là. Je regarde ma main, la même qui a enserrée la paume de Sam, scellant notre amitié. Amis... C'est mon deuxième ami... Comme je suis heureuse. Mais heureuse. M'étant arrêtée, Evra m'a un peu devancé, mais il est juste devant moi. Soudain, lui aussi s'arrête.

- Tu sais quoi, Evra ? lui dis-je, le cœur léger, me rapprochant de lui. Je suis contente d'avoir rejoint le cirque ! Autrement, je t'aurais pas rencontré. Ni Sam d'ailleurs, ni les autres... Je suis vraiment heureuse et... Evra ?

Mais ce dernier ne semble pas m'entendre. Il baisse les bras. Interloquée, je me rapproche davantage lui. Pour découvrir qu'il claque des dents, tous ses membres tremblants comme une feuille. Des filets de sueurs coulent le long de ses tempes et ses yeux écarquillées fixent un point à l'horizon. Il est terrifié. Mais par quoi ? Inquiète, je lui prends doucement le bras :

- Evra ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Comme il ne me répond pas, je regarde à mon tour dans la direction qu'il ne lâche pas des yeux. Et c'est alors que j'entrevois des lumières. Ce sont des torches. Tenues par des petits hommes ! Comme celui que j'ai vu la première fois que je suis allée au théâtre. J'en compte une bonne douzaine. Encapuchonnés dans leurs capes bleues, ils passent devant nous, indifférents à notre présence. Au milieu du petit groupe, il y a un homme, d'un âge assez avancé, au dos courbé, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Étrange. La poigne est en forme de rouage, comme celui pour une montre. Et quel drôle de façon de s'habiller ! Cela ressemble un tout petit peu à celle de M. Tall. Sauf que lui, il a une veste queue de pie de couleur jaune maladif et des bottes en caoutchoucs violettes ! Bizarre. Il a un gros ventre soutenu par petites jambes. Il n'a pas de moustache, tout est bien rasé et ses cheveux en pétard sont jaunies eux aussi, comme du papier. Sur son nez crochu, sont chaussées une paire de lunettes rondes en or. Lorsqu'il arrive à notre hauteur, il les saisit pour nous regarder. Je n'ose plus bouger. Ses yeux sont les plus déstabilisants que je n'ai jamais vu. Un blanc d'œil qui est noir, des iris ocres et des pupilles pareilles à des spirales à vous en donnez le vertige ! Je réprime un frisson d'effroi. Ils nous sourit.

- Mademoiselle, me salut-il, courtois.

Levant timidement la main avant de l'agiter doucement, je lui offre un petit sourire.

- B...Bonsoir, Monsieur...

Il replace ses lunettes et continue sa route. Oh...il n'a pas l'air terrifiant, en fin de compte. Alors pourquoi me suis-je senties aussi terrorisée rien qu'à sa vue ? Et quel est donc cet autre sentiment, là, en moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Quand il fut assez éloigné, j'entends Evra déglutir :

- Desmond... Tiny...

Je me retourne vers lui. Il ne cesse de trembler.

- C'était M. Tiny, répète-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Tiny... Cela veut dire "minuscule" en anglais. Comme M. Tall, qui veut dire "grand". Tiny... Petit...comme les petits hommes qui l'accompagnent...

À l'époque, j'ignorais complètement que le destin serait aussi cruel...

J'ignorais encore plus, qu'un jour, j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir rencontré Sam Grest...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 4 : M. Tiny**

Tous deux assis au centre de notre tente, Evra m'explique sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Le pauvre ! Il en tremble encore. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, enserrant ses bras autour de ses jambes, incapable de se détendre.

- M. Tiny est l'homme le plus flippant que je connaisse, murmure-t-il tout bas de peur d'être entendu. Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, ici. Personne ne l'aime. Même M. Tall ne tient pas en place devant lui.

En effet, j'ai remarqué en revenant au campement qu'une tension flottait entre tous. Ils sont apeurés. Mais qui est donc M. Tiny pour effrayer ainsi les gens ? Quel genre d'homme est-il ? Tant de questions...

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux ans, continue Evra. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vouloir cette fois.

Il enterre son menton dans ses genoux, baissant la tête, tentant vainement de calmer ses tremblements.

- C'est difficile à expliquer, mais... Chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'suis mort de trouille...

Je me remémore le regard de cet étrange personnage. Moi-même, j'ai été effarée en le croisant. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour juger une personne, enfin ! Maman m'apprit qu'il ne faut jamais juger quelqu'un par son apparence. Que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme. Mais je ne peux nier le fait que j'ai été profondément troublée. Il y a quelque chose en cet homme que je ne parviens pas à saisir. Et cela me frustre au plus haut point.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à poser davantage de questions à mon ami, Hans apparaît à l'entrée de la tente, le visage inquiet :

- Evra, Lily... M. Tall veut vous voir dans sa roulotte au plus vite. Apparemment, M. Tiny veut vous parler.

Toutes les couleurs du visage d'Evra se retirent, laissant une peau vert clair. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. Dois-je redouter l'instant qui va suivre ? Ou dois-je faire comme si de rien n'était ? J'opte pour garder mon sang-froid. Allons ! Ce n'est pas comme si M. Tiny allait m'exécuter ! ...Non ?

Sur le chemin vers la roulotte de M. Tall, Evra me fit mille et une recommandation :

- Écoute-moi bien, Lily : quoi que M. Tiny te dise, ne lui réponds surtout pas. Contente-toi de dire "Oui, Monsieur" et ferme-la.

- Mais..., portesté-je, à demi outrée, à demi interloquée.

- Fais-le, te dis-je !

Nous sommes devant la porte. Evra frappe trois coups avant d'entrer.

- Nous...nous voilà, s'annonce-t-il, maladroitement, passant le bout du nez.

Lorsque je pénètre à mon tour dans les quartiers de notre directeur, ce que je vois me choque complètement. M. Tall est bien là, avec M. Crepsley. Tous deux se tiennent debout, un mal aise évident sur leurs visages. Et assis dans le fauteuil de notre directeur, se tient M. Tiny, les jambes croisées, toujours souriant. Tranquille, il fait comme chez lui. Rien que de voir ça, je suis bouche bée. Enfin, je la garde bien fermée.

- Aaah ! C'est si gentil à vous d'être venus, s'exclame Tiny en nous voyant, comme s'il recevait des amis de longues dates. Evra Von et...

Il se lève, s'avançant vers nous. Tout a l'heure, quand je l'ai croisé, il portait une petite cape qui lui couvrait les épaules. Maintenant qu'il l'a enlevé, il laisse apparaître un affreux nœud papillon rouge. Dans sa main ridée aux longs doigts osseux surmontés d'ongles jaunis, il tient une montre à gousset. En forme de cœur ! Pas un cœur, le symbole de l'amour, non. Un cœur ! Un organe ! Et...on dirait...qu'il bat...au rythme des tics de la montre. Celui dans ma poitrine se soulève, horripilé par cette vision. Ce type a des goûts on ne peut plus nauséabonds. Soudain, il me prend par les bras, me faisant sursauter.

- Ah ! Tu dois être Lily Shan ! me contemple M. Tiny. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, chère enfant.

Il détaille chacun de mes traits. C'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille. Je voudrais baisser mon regard, mais étrangement, je trouve la force de soutenir le sien.

- Ta beauté est à la hauteur de ta réputation, souffle-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux. Je dirais même qu'elle la surpasse de loin. Je suis persuadé que plus tard tu deviendras une magnifique jeune femme.

Je ne dis rien face à ces compliments. C'est trop flatteur, trop vaniteux. Ça me gêne plus que ça me fait plaisir. D'ailleurs, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir.

- On ne m'a dit que du bien de toi, continue le vieillard, ayant tout à coup une mine d'apitoiement que je juge exagérée. Tu as tout sacrifié pour sauver ton ami...

Je tourne rapidement les yeux vers M. Crepsley et M. Tall. Franchement ça m'étonnerait un tout petit peu qu'ils leur ait parler de ma "beauté" à Tiny. Je pense que ce dernier cherche juste à me flatter.

- Je ne suis pas une héroïne, M. Desmond Tiny, dis-je humblement, d'une voix blanche.

- Pitié ! Ne sois pas modeste, soupire-t-il, levant la tête en portant la main à son front.

Il replonge son regard vertigineux dans le mien, me souriant avec tendresse.

- Appelle-moi Des, mon enfant, dit-il tout en me caressant doucement la joue du revers de la main.

- D'... D'accord...Des, soufflé-je, ressentant beaucoup de difficulté à prononcer ce diminutif.

Mon cerveau se met à fonction tout seul, sans que je n'en contrôle la moindre pensée. Des... M. Tiny... Des Tiny... Destiny... _Destin_...

Cette dernière réflexion me laisse froide.

_Destiny. On ne peut échapper au Destin..._

Je retiens mon souffle, me contrôlant du mieux que je pus. Allons, Lily ! Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Cela ne veut rien dire ! J'aurais tant voulus en être convaincu... Bon, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. M. Tiny ne semble pas si horrible que ça en dépit du mal aise que je ressens toujours. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde est si effrayé par lui. Il s'est plutôt montré courtois jusqu'ici et il m'a même témoigné une forme tendresse en caressant ma joue. Alors pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à apprécier ce geste que la logique voudrait bon ?

- À propos, Lily, reprend Tiny en jouant avec sa montre. Larten m'a dit que tu refusais de boire du sang humain.

Il se tourne vers mon mentor qui tente du mieux qu'il pu de cacher sa gêne. Je crois qu'il a été obliger de faire un rapport à Tiny, ce n'est pas le genre de M. Crepsley de crier sur les toits. L'appréhension grandit davantage en moi.

- Je ne te jette pas la pierre, se veut rassurant le mystérieux vieillard. Je trouve ça répugnant. Sauf dans le cas des enfants, évidemment. Leur sang est absolument succulent !

Je cligne des yeux deux fois. Comment ? J'ai dû mal entendre...

- P... Pardon ? demandé-je, sentant mon cœur redoubler ses battements.

- Il n'y a que le sang des enfants qui renferment une vraie saveur. C'est tout bonnement délicieux.

Je manques de peu de chavirer. Il l'a dit avec tellement de naturel ! Mais ce type est cinglé ! Quel genre de fou serait capable de s'extasier pour du sang d'enfant ? Non. Il doit plaisanter. Aussi, je bafouille, espérant qu'il explose de rire avant de dire que ce n'est qu'une blague :

- On ne peut pas boire leur sang. Ils sont trop petits. En dessous d'un certain âge, ils risquent de mourir.

- Et ? sourit-il, pervers, me saisissant par les épaules tout en rapprochant sa répugnante figure de la mienne. _Où est le problème ?_

Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête tandis que mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Quoi ? Mais comment peut-il être aussi...? Je n'ai même pas de mot pour définir cette atroce façon de penser !

Je repense aux paroles d'Evra (qui se les claque à côté de moi). Je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne n'aime Tiny. Raaah... Ça me démange la main. Mais il faut que je me calme et que je reste polie quoi qu'il dise. Evra ne m'a pas dit ce qui se passerait dans le cas contraire. Je préfère garder le silence. Il me fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas serrer les poings.

- Bref, assez parler de ça, se rassoit Tiny. Parlons affaires. Vous m'avez vu arriver avec mes petits hommes. Les laquais en capes bleues. J'apprécierais que vous m'aidiez à m'occuper d'eux. Il s'agit principalement de leur trouver à manger. Ils ont un tel appétit ! En temps normal, je resterais et m'en chargerais moi-même, seulement mes affaires m'appellent. J'ai déjà l'autorisation de vos tuteurs.

À nouveau, je regarde M. Crepsley. Il me fuit. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, mais je crois que j'ai un peu pitié de lui. Je reporte mon attention sur Tiny. L'œil pétillant, il nous demande :

- Alors, qu'en dites-vous les enfants ?

- D'a... D'accord, monsieur..., murmure faiblement Evra, le regard baissé.

Pour ma part, je ne dis rien et me contente de hocher la tête, soutenant avec fermeté le regard scruteur de Des Tiny.

- Excellent ! s'exclame joyeusement le vieux papy en joignant les mains. Le jeune Evra Von sait ce qui plaît à mes chéris, j'en suis certain. Vous commencerez dés demain.

Il saisit sa montre pour frotter le cadre de verre d'un pan de son manteau.

- Bien nous avons terminé, agite-t-il la main avec dédain comme pour chasser une mouche. Vous pouvez disposez.

- B...Bonsoir, Monsieur, salut Evra, dont je sens le soulagement interne.

Mon ami me prend la main avant de me tirer vers la sortie :

- Allez, Lily... Faut y allez...

Je le suis quand mon regard s'attarde sur deux petits hommes qui se trouvaient juste là depuis le début. Je croise le regard brûlant d'un d'entre eux et aussitôt une interrogation se forme dans ma tête. Mettant de côté ma frustration, je libère ma main de celle d'Evra et je reviens vers M. Tiny, employant toute la politesse et le raffinement qui me sont disposés :

- Excusez-moi, M. Des Tiny, mais... Puis-je vous posez une question, s'il vous plaît ?

- Mais bien sûr, mon enfant, m'accorde le petit vieux en me souriant toujours avec cette tendresse malsaine.

Autour de moi, Crepsley, M. Tall et Evra retiennent leurs souffles, se préparent à ma question. Oh la la... C'est comme si j'allais demandé la lune. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat, je suis polie. C'est pas comme si j'arrivais mode racaille et dire :"Ouech, ziva, t'vas répondre à ma question !".

- Comment s'appellent les petits hommes ?

Ma question est accueillit par un super-lourd-silence-ultra-gêné. M. Tiny semble être prit de court tandis que les trois autres membres du cirque me dévisagent avec un air de dire : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT C'TTE ESPÈCE DE FOLLE DINGUE ?!

- Comment ils s'appellent ? se ressaisit Tiny, retrouvant son sourire. Et bien ils s'appellent "petits hommes".

Mais ce n'est pas un nom ça ! Il me prend pour une cruche ou quoi !

- Non, je voulais dire...ils n'ont pas un prénom chacun ?

- Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin, tranche Tiny, son ton ayant soudainement changé.

Ok. Je recule un peu face à ce soudain changement d'humeur, mais mon indignation est plus forte, et je refuse de rester là à ignorer ces mots plus que révoltants.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Bien sûr que si ils en ont besoin ! C'est très important d'avoir un prénom !

- Lily ! Arrête ! m'implore Evra, en proie à la panique, me tirant par le bras.

Mais je l'ignore, ma frustration revenant à la charge, se transformant en fureur. Le garçon-serpent me lâche de nouveau le bras alors que je gronde :

- Comment peut-on vivre sans connaitre son propre nom ? Comment font-ils pour communiquer ?

- Communiquer ? lâche le vieillard. Pff... Laisse-moi, rire.

- Mais c'est très important !

- Je n'apprécie guère une telle insolence.

Il reporte son attention à sa montre comme si elle était plus intéressante que la conversation.

- Sans vouloir être malpolie, Monsieur. C'est juste que...

- J'avais entendu dire que tu étais un vraie plaie, Lily, m'interrompe Des Tiny en se redressant lentement de son dossier. Mais pas que tu étais fouineuse à ce point.

Tiens ? Fini les compliments doucereux, ou l'héroïne irréprochable ? Maintenant je suis une plaie ? Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fis à cet homme. Il est tricheur et manipulateur.

Nous sommes à la même hauteur, nous défiant l'un l'autre comme deux adversaires mortels.

- Et ça pépie, et ça jacasse ! crosse Tiny, ses pupilles aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs derrière ses lunettes. Un vrai oiseau ! Le piaf ferait mieux d'apprendre à fermer son bec...

Je déglutis difficilement, mon sang s'affolant dans mes veines. J'avoue que logiquement je me serais tout de suite arrêtée là pour repartir la queue entre les pattes. Il fait peur maintenant, c'est vrai. J'ai peur de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le craignais comme si j'avais à redouter le Diable. Pas plus que je ne sais d'où m'est venu cet audace de répliquer.

- _Pourquoi ne pas me le clouer vous-même ?_

Tout à coup, l'air de la salle devient irrespirable. Les lumières de la roulotte faiblissent. Tiny serre sa montre qui se met à briller d'un halo rouge écarlate. Les yeux du vieillard deviennent braises et ses cheveux flammes. Oh, oh... Je crois que j'ai fais une grosse connerie, là...

- Lily Shan..., grogne avec une rage retenue Tiny.

Son visage se tord en une répugnante et effroyable grimace. La mâchoire contractée, sur le point de broyer ses dents pourries, il tendit la main tenant sa précieuse montre vers moi. Celle-ci, sous la pression de ses doigts osseux, se met à saigner. Alors, une douleur à la fois sourde et écrasante emprisonne mon cœur. J'ai mal ! Horriblement mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater ! Aah... Ça fait si mal ! De grâce ! Arrêtez la douleur !

Soudain, un voile pourpre passe furtivement devant moi. De puissants bras m'enserrent d'une force protectrice. Mon corps se retrouve écrasé contre un large torse. Je lève les yeux pour voir M. Crepsley me tenir tout contre lui. Les traits de son visage tendus, il ne tressaille pas d'un poils face à M. Tiny. D'un même regard de granite, ils se dévisagent, menant un combat silencieux. Ce spectacle me laisse abasourdie. Mon cœur, toujours sous l'emprise invisible, tambourine, cherchant à se libérer.

Enfin, Des Tiny baisse sa main sans quitter mon maître des yeux. La douleur dans la poitrine s'envole comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La pièce retrouve sa clarté et la montre perdit son éclat rouge dominant. Crepsley baisse la tête vers moi.

- Tu as besoin de repos, me dit-il desserrant son étreinte. Pas de leçons ce soir. Vas te coucher.

C'est à peine si je reconnus Evra lorsqu'il me tire à lui, tant il est pâle. Il m'entraîne de toutes ses forces vers la sortie en poussant des chuchotements étouffés du genre "Allez, viens", quand la voix de Tiny nous arrête nette :

- Attends un peu, Lily.

Je me retourne, la peur au ventre. Que va-t-il me faire ?

- On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés ? demande-t-il en rechaussant ses lunettes. Au théâtre, peut-être ? Non. Sur le pont...

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Au théâtre ? Quel pont ? Je ne comprends rien ! Non, c'est la première fois que je le rencontre. Sinon, je m'en souviendrais... Pourtant, alors que je suis certaine de mes convictions, je ressens au fond de mon être une sensation familière. Mais où l'ai-je déjà éprouvée ? Non, je dois me faire des idées...

- Non, nié-je, méfiante. Je ne vous ai jamais vu, Monsieur.

Et sur ces derniers mots, nous nous précipitons dehors. Une fois que nous sommes suffisamment éloignés de la roulotte de M. Tall, Evra laisse exploser sa colère :

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler comme ça à M. Tiny ?

- Je ne sais pas..., répondis-je, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je dois être malade en effet.

- Ooooooh ! La vache ! jure mon ami en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- N'empêche Evra... Je bien vu que vous aviez tous peur, toi y compris. Mais ce qu'a dit est révoltant. Je ne pouvais pas, Evra... Je ne pouvais pas... C'est contre mes principes. Même si c'était à refaire, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Mon ami vert pose sur moi un regard dont les émotions sont contradictoires. Je peux très bien comprendre pourquoi. D'un côté il est d'accord avec moi et mes valeurs morales et de l'autre il sait qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère M. Tiny sous peine de subir une sévère répression. J'ai détectée chez cet homme quelque chose d'absolument monstrueux. Quelque chose de sombre... De diabolique... Et pour dire la vérité, jamais de toute ma vie, je n'ai éprouvé pareille haine pour quelqu'un. Pas même . Mais pourquoi ? C'est illogique ! Pourquoi est-ce que je déteste à ce point ?

Alors que je tente d'en savoir davantage, ma vision se trouble, ma tête tangue, devient lourde et j'écroule au sol, avec pour dernier son Evra criant mon nom.

Dans le monde des songes, les pleurs d'un nourrisson viennent me déchirer les oreilles...

* * *

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je suis allongée dans mon hamac. Je jette un œil fatigué autour de moi. M. Crepsley est penché sur moi, assis sur un tabouret. De l'autre côté de mon lit de fortune, Evra est lui aussi penché sur moi, me dévisageant avec inquiétude. Vers l'entrée de la tente, je perçois les voix de Hans, Truska, Agatha et Stella.

- Elle se réveille, M. Crepsley, souffle mon ami serpent.

Il est soulagé. Ça se voit.

- Bien, répond mon maître. Dis aux autres qu'ils peuvent y aller.

Evra acquiesce, se dirige vers la sortie non sans m'avoir donné un sourire qui se voulait heureux. Je remonte légèrement pour me mettre dans une potion plus ou moins assise.

- Tu t'es évanouie, lâche Crepsley, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine .

- Je sais ! Merci ! crachai-je en me frottant le front avec mollesse.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, détournant la tête, fixant un point imaginaire. À ces sourcils bien froncés, je devine qu'il est en colère. Puis il soupire bruyamment avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux jusqu'à la nuque.

- Lily... Ça ne peut pas durer.

Les muscles de mon visage se figent dans une neutralité froide.

- Alors tuez-moi.

- Non ! répondit furtivement mon maître. Je ne ferais pas ça ! Jamais ! Ne compte pas sur moi là-dessus. Ni sur les autres d'ailleurs.

Nous ne disons rien pendant une minute. M. Crepsley est perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il réfléchissait. Enfin il ouvre la bouche pour parler :

- Je croyais que tu commençais à apprécier la vie ici. Que tu te sentais bien avec tes nouveaux amis.

C'est vrai. Je suis bien ici. J'aime tout le monde. J'ai même fini par me convaincre que la vie pouvait être merveilleuse sans cette constante envie de vouloir boire du sang.

- C'est boire le sang d'un homme qui te répugne..., soupire le vampire.

C'est une affirmation, pas une question. J'acquiesce silencieusement.

- Je pense qu'on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi.

Je redresse subitement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. C'est vrai ? Il existe un moyen ? Ce serait trop beau !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je, avide, bondissant de mon hamac.

Au lieu de me répondre, il me pris par la main et m'entraîne au dehors.

- Où allons-nous ? le questionné-je de nouveau, comprenant de moins en moins.

- Tu verras, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Mouais. Ça ne me renseigne pas beaucoup ça. Je retiens un soupire de fatigue. Allons, patience. Comme on le dit, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et puis si je peux vivre sans boire du sang humain et bah ça ira nettement mieux. Tout me parut plus lumineux tout à coup. Je me sens plus légère. Tandis que nous continuons d'avancer dans l'obscurité à travers les fougères, je me rapproche un peu de mon maître en signe de remerciement.

- J'ai fais un drôle de rêve tout à l'heure quand je me suis évanouie, lui confié-je, un sourire heureux ne quittant plus mes lèvres.

Crepsley tourne la tête vers moi, pris de curiosité.

- Et de quoi ça parlait ?

- C'était vraiment bizarre, j'étais dans le noir, je cherchais quelque chose et j'entendais des cris de bébé. En fait je crois que c'est le bébé que je cherchais.

Je sens la main de mon mentor se crisper. Ce qui me surprend. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Tu...aimes les enfants ?

Sa voix est monotone. À la limite d'être glaciale. C'est moi ou il appréhende ma réponse ?

- Bah je m'occupais souvent de ma petite sœur Annie et j'ai beaucoup de petits cousins. On se voyait souvent chez Mamie et Papi et on s'entendait bien, donc oui j'aime les enfants.

Je le regarde, devinant où il voulait en venir.

- Hé soyez tranquille ! le rassuré-je. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir maman tout de suite ! Plus tard, quand je serais pleinement vampire.

- Non Lily... Tu ne comprends pas...

À ces mots, l'anxiété chasse mon tout récent bonheur, me coupant le souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par je ne comprends pas ?

Je m'arrête, le forçant à faire de même. Le vampire inspire, se retournant vers moi pour me faire face. Et m'annoncer la cruelle vérité.

- Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, Lily.

Mes oreilles sifflent et ma tête se remplie de brouillard. La voix brisée, à peine contrôlée, je m'accroche à un fol espoir.

- Mais les demi-vampires...

- Non plus. Nous sommes incapables de nous reproduire. C'est par la transformation que l'on considère qu'un vampire né.

La radieuse vision que je me faisais du futur vole en éclat. De nouveau le monde me parut sombre et mon cœur devient aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Je repense au moment où Annie est née. Comment Maman la tenait au près d'elle bien au chaud tout contre sa poitrine, en la berçant, lui fredonnant cette douce mélodie qu'elle m'avait chanté à moi aussi. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment, tout mon être s'était transporté de tendresse en les voyant là, toutes les deux. Je rêvais d'être un jour à la place de Maman et de pouvoir à mon tour poser avec amour ma joue sur le minuscule front de mon petit, endormi dans les bras avec mes ailes autour de lui.

Et maintenant... Maintenant je sais que jamais je ne connaîtrais ces moments chéris. Jamais je ne porterais d'enfant. Jamais je ne pourrais le prendre dans mes bras. Jamais je ne verrais ses premiers pas. Pas plus que ses premiers mots. Rien. Je ne serais jamais mère.

À cause de ma condition de vampire.

À cause de cet homme face à moi.

Ce monstre qui a fait de moi un monstre.

- Je suis désolé, Lily, murmure M. Crepsley. Je ne pensais que tu songeais déjà à ton futur. Les filles de ton âge ne pensent pas à ce genre de choses d'habitude.

Je ne l'entends plus. Je voulais partir. Loin. Retourner auprès des miens, de Papa, Maman, Annie, Tommy, Pierre... Et auprès de _lui_...

Mon cœur se rétracte sur lui-même, me provocant une douleur étouffée.

- Allez viens maintenant, me presse doucement mon mentor, en me reprenant la main.

Je le suis machinalement, comme un automate. Tout à l'air fade, morne, sans goût.

Il me jette sur son épaule, je resserre mécaniquement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis il file entre les arbres de sa vitesse surnaturelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'aperçois alors que nous arrivons dans une ville en raison des lumières et des bâtiments qui se dessinaient au loin. Très vite nous arrivons devant un grand immeuble qui était fermé pour la nuit. Tout semble désert, il n'y a pas un chat.

- Où sommes-nous ? demandé-je, intriguée, mais Crepsley m'ordonne sèchement de me taire.

Il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous contournons le bâtiment et nous retrouvons face à une porte vitrée. Le vampire enfonce ses ongles dans la serrure et la seconde d'après un clic se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre. Trop fort ! Tous les voleurs du monde tueraient pour avoir des ongles comme ça. Je retiens un sourire à cette pensée. Nous entrons et Crepsley me guide à travers les couloirs interminables. Enfin nous débouchons sur une salle éclairée par des lampes à néons. Elle est très longue et profonde aussi. Elle est d'une propreté impeccable et aux murs sont alignés une série de gros tiroirs métalliques. C'est marrant, cette pièce me rappelle quelque chose... Une pièce de science fiction ?

Soudain, des pas s'approchent. Je bondis, le cœur battant, mes sens en alertent. Un homme en blouse blanche entre dans mon champs de vision. Il porte des gants en plastique blanc et un masque sur la bouche et le nez. Serait-ce un médecin ? À voir son expression, il semble plus surpris qu'apeuré de nous voir.

- Larten ! s'exclame-t-il en ôtant son masque révélant un sourire éclatant. Vieux démon ! Je te croyais mort !

- Ce ne sera certainement pas la première fois que quelqu'un pense ça, rit alors mon maître en étreignant chaleureusement le nouveau venu. Comment ça va, Jim ?

- Oh tu sais, tranquille. Il ne pleut pas beaucoup de cadavres.

Les oreilles se dressent à cette évocation. Il pleut des quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? demande le dénommé Jim en m'apercevant.

- C'est Lily Shan, répond Crepsley posant une main sur mon épaule m'incitant à m'approcher. C'est mon assistante et une vam...

- Non ! Ne le dis pas s'il te plaît, le coupe aussitôt le médecin levant poliment une main. Tu sais à quel point je ne supporte pas entendre ce mot. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Ravi de te rencontrer, Lily. Je suis Jim Skaley.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de "il pleut des cadavres" ?

Ok, je passe pour une grosse idiote, vu qu'ils éclatent de rire.

- Je suis pathologiste, m'explique Jim entre deux gloussements. J'osculte les cadavres qui sont morts de façon suspicieuse et je fais mon rapport aux services de police. Tiens, que je te présente mon dernier client d'aujourd'hui.

Il ouvre une latte métallique et tire une planche sur laquelle est allongé le corps froid d'un vieil homme à la mâchoire fendue. Je faillis rejeter les restes de mon dîner. Breuk...que c'est degueu... Je n'ai jamais été dans une morgue, donc à j'avoue que je me faisais un peu l'idée de cadavres dont la puante chair se décompose, mais la fraîcheur de la pièce les concevraient plutôt bien. D'un œil inquiet, je scrute les centaines de tiroirs métalliques, imaginant avec difficulté que chacun d'eux contient un cadavre. Mes pensées sont interrompues par mon maître qui reprit la parole :

- Jim, nous n'allons pas tarder. Te reste-t-il suffisamment de stock ?

- J'ai un type qui est mort renversé par une voiture il y a huit heures.

- Je suppose que ça ira.

Mais mais mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire ?!

Pour répondre à ma question, le patololo-je-ne-sais-quoi ouvre une autre latte. Crepsley s'approche du corps, aussitôt je compris.

- Vous allez boire son sang ?!

- Bah oui, j'ai besoin de recharge, répond-t-il d'une voix plate.

- Mais ils sont morts !

- Oui, j'ai remarqué.

- Mais vous m'aviez vous même dit que c'est dégueulasse ! Que le sang devenait mauvais !

- Au bout d'un certain temps, c'est vrai. Il n'aura pas un goût très frais, c'est parfaitement consommable. D'ailleurs ça prend moins de temps que d'aller chasser un homme, c'est plus rapide.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, lâché-je, consterné.

- Si, je ne vois pas ce qui t'embête puisqu'ils sont morts, ils n'en n'ont plus besoin.

J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, mais la referme aussitôt en voyant Crepsley trancher la poitrine du défunt. Je détourne prestement les yeux quand j'en tendant un frottement sourd. Mon estomac se soulève, devinant sans peine que c'est le cœur qu'il a saisit. Il remplit ses flacons de sang. Pas une fois je me suis retourner pour regarder. Jim pose une main gentil sur mon épaule avant de chuchoter qu'il avait terminé.

Je me retourne, Crepsley terminant de s'essuyer la bouche.

- À ton tour Lily.

Je pâlis, secouant furtivement la tête.

- Non...

Ma voix était toute petite, comme celle d'une minuscule sourie face un gros chat qui ne pense qu'à une chose : la croquer.

Les traits du vampire se tendent dangereusement et son regard se fit menaçant tandis que je commence à faire un pas en arrière.

- Lily, cette personne est morte. Elle n'a plus besoin de son sang.

- Je... Je ne peux pas boire le sang d'une personne morte.

- Mais tu ne peux pas avec les vivants non plus ! explose mon maître. Lily, cet homme est mort ! Il ne peux plus rien sentir. Nous ne faisons rien de mal ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, Lily !

- Attends, intervient alors timidement Jim. Si tu vas boire le sang de cette personne je ferais mieux de...

- TAIS-TOI ! hurle Crepsley.

En une seconde il est sur moi. Il me saisit par les bras et m'amène vers le cadavre.

- Tu es l'assistante d'un vampire, grogne-t-il, approchant son visage du mien. _Mon assistante !_ Il est temps que tu te comporte comme tel. Tu dois boire et tu vas boire maintenant. Je ne laisserai pas faire une stupidité de plus !

Je me sens si faible, si vulnérable entre ses griffes. J'essaye de repousser la latte de toute mes forces, mais c'est inutile. Je ne fais pas le poids face à Crepsley.

- Non... non... Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Pas ce soir ! Je ne peux pas ! l'implorai-je. Je vous le promets. La prochaine fois, je boirais ! À notre prochaine chasse ! Je vous le promets ! Mais s'il vous plaît... Pas maintenant... pas ce soir...

Le vampire me dévisage, et bien que la dureté de son regard ne se dissipe pas, la poigne de fer autour de mes bras se retire lentement.

- Une nuit, tu te rendras compte à quel point tu es stupide, siffle-t-il. J'espère que tu seras encore des nôtres quand cela arrivera.

Je ne dis rien, détournant les yeux. Crepsley remercie Jim avant que je lui fasse de tristes adieux. Il pose un regard plein de pitié sur moi et me glisse un petit "bon courage". J'hoche de la tête pour le remercier.

Une fois dehors, mon maître m'ordonne de monter sur son dos. Ses griffes s'enfoncent dans ma chair, m'arrachant une grimace. Arrivé au camp, il me dépose sans soin.

- Si tu meure, ce ne sera pas de ma faute.

- Très bien, crachai-je, venimeuse et en colère.

Et sur ce, je m'éloigne pour rejoindre ma tente. Des larmes d'amertumes creusent mes joues et abîment mes yeux, fatigués de pleurer. Je refuse de boire du sang, quel qu'il soit venant d'un humain. Je pense à la mort. Avant d'être transformée, pour moi on mourrait de maladie ou de vieillesse. Pour ma part, je crois que j'ai une longue, très longue vie qui m'attends devant moi. Mais c'est en buvant du sang que je peux survivre. Et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre parce que ça voudra dire que j'aurais perdu tout ce qui reste d'humain en moi. Je sens le sang de Crepsley bouillir dans mes veines, souillant le mien, me réclamant. Je me demande si tout cela en vaut encore la peine...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 5 : Little Dancing Fire Girl**

M. Tiny a quitté le Théâtre de la Lune cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, nos obligations envers les petits hommes ont commencé. C'est vrai qu'ils mangent beaucoup. Ce n'est pas rien de préparer leurs repas.

Un foulard blanc nouée dans mes cheveux roux et un tablier autour de la taille, je remue avec énergie la grande louche dans l'énorme marmite sur le feu, dans laquelle mijote doucement la soupe que je viens de préparer. J'ai repris la même recette que Maman me faisait. Evra a suggéré de rajouter de la viande. Tiens, le voilà qui revient justement les bras chargés d'un plateau débordant de cuisses de poulet et de dinde.

- Voilà, ce sont les dernières, dit le garçon-serpent. Truska est partie avec Sandrine faire des courses.

- À ce rythme-là, ils vont vidés les réserves, soupiré-je, exténuée.

Quant-on parle du loup, regardez qui accoure vers nous. Douze petits hommes se précipitent vers la marmite, attirés par l'alléchante odeur qui s'en dégage, leurs gamelles vides à la main. Ils se bousculent les uns les autres, voulant être le premier servit. J'aperçois un qui traîne à l'arrière, se faisant pousser par un des siens. Il tombe à la renverse et peine à se relever. Je me dirige vers lui et l'aide à se remettre sur pied. J'ai constaté qu'il boite.

- Donne ton assiette, je vais te chercher de la nourriture, lui dis-je gentiment.

Sans résistance, il me la cède, s'installe à côté de ses compagnons déjà servie qui n'ont pas attendus pour manger. Je mis deux bonnes louche et une cuisse bien grasse dans son assiette et reviens vers lui. Je lui tends son plat et il la prit avec une étonnante lenteur tout en me regardant de ses yeux brillants sous sa capuche bleu qui cache le reste de son visage. Je suppose que c'est une forme de remerciement. Pas un mot ne sort de leur bouche. Ils marchent en silence, c'est tout. Evra m'a raconté qu'il ne les avait jamais entendus parler. Pas une fois.

Nos tâches étant terminées, nous partons retrouver Sam. Nous marchons tous les trois à travers les bois. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Mes deux amis marchent devant moi, discutant de tout et de rien.

- Ouah ! s'exclame Sam, impressionné. Ça n'a pas l'air évident ! Et il y en a douze, c'est ça ?

- Pfff ! lâche Evra, s'étirant le dos. J'suis crevé.

Le bambin se retourne vers moi :

- Tu es toute pâle, Lily. T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Je suis toujours comme ça, lui assuré-je avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Ouais, c'est ça. Il y a qu'en même un grosse différence entre être pâle de nature et être blafarde.

J'aperçois un lapin sortir des fougères. Ma soif s'accentue. Je ferme les yeux, me contrôlant au maximum. Le lapin disparaît. Je affaiblis de jour en jour. Combien de mois, déjà, que je refuse de boire du sang humain ? Je me remets en marche, titubant. Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps avec du sang animal...

Les fougères bruissent de nouveau. Un autre lapin ? Mais le frottement des feuilles est plus intensif... Qu'est-ce c'est ?

Tout à coup, une chose colossale me saisit par la taille et me soulève à une bonne hauteur du sol. Je pousse un cri de stupeur avant qu'une voix rauque et enjouée parvienne à mes oreilles.

- Je t'ai eu !

La seconde d'après je me retrouve soutenue comme un enfant de trois ans contre un homme géant au gros ventre et qui sent le bouc. Sam éclate de rire à notre vue tandis qu'Evra se remets d'une attaque.

- Regardez la jolie princesse que je viens d'attraper là, acclame le géant.

Je l'observe, dépourvue. C'est un barbu aux cheveux noirs avec des petits yeux et un gros nez.

- Alors ? Je t'ai fait peur, princesse ? sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

- Euh...un peu, répondis-je, m'appuyant contre lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Tu dois être Lily. Je suis un copain de Sam, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Reggie Veggie. Mais tu peux m'appeler R.V.

- Enchanté R.V... Euh, vous pouvez me reposez au sol maintenant s'il vous plaît ?

Il s'exécute quand une vague de tournis me prend de plein fouet. Je chavire, manquant de tomber si Evra et Sam n'avaient pas accouru vers moi.

- Lily ! s'écrie le garçon-serpent.

- Lily ! Ça va ? s'inquiète le garçonnet.

- Oui... Oui, ça va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

- T'as une sale tête, fillette, dit R.V, posant une large main sur ma frêle épaule. Venez, j'ai mon campement pas loin, je vous invite à manger.

* * *

Bien que nous avons d'abord poliment refusé Evra et moi, nous avons fini par céder sous les supplications de Sam. Nous sommes maintenant assis autour d'un doux feu que R.V utilise pour faire chauffer une soupe. À côté de nous coule tranquillement la rivière.

- J'ai rencontré R.V hier soir, en rentrant, nous explique le blondinet. Je lui ai dis de se cacher dans les buissons pour vous faire peur.

- Tu aimes ça faire peur aux gens, pas vrai Sam ? constaté-je, lui lançant un air malicieux.

- C'est quelque chose qu'on partage il me semble, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, fillette, nous coupe R.V en me tendant une assiette creuse. Tomates et haricots. C'est super bon avec ça tu vas être remise sur pied en moins deux.

Je le remercie chaleureusement, me doutant malgré tout que ça ne me faire pas grand chose... Je commence à manger, remarquant qu'il n'y a pas de viande dans la soupe. Le bambin semble le remarquer :

- R.V est un militant écologiste, c'est pour ça qu'il ne mange pas de viande.

- Un militant ? Ça a l'air sympas.

- Il lutte pour la défense de la nature et des animaux.

Le concerné rougit tandis qu'il servit deux assiettes pour mes copains.

- Il refuse de cautionner une civilisation qui repose sur la destruction des richesses naturelles, continue le petit garçon. Il m'a appris des tas de trucs.

Le géant rit légèrement, ses petits yeux pétillants :

- Eh oui. Je ne fais que vivre en harmonie avec mes croyances. Je me bats pour une cause que je crois juste.

Tout en mangeant, nous écoutons son histoire, il a travaillé dans une réserve avant de rejoindre le mouvement écologiste. Quand enfin il achève son récit, ce fut à son tour de nous interroger.

- Vous faites partis du cirque, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Le théâtre des monstres, répond Evra après avoir avalé un bouché.

À ses mots, les yeux du militant, d'où brille une triste lueur, se posent inévitablement sur les écailles du garçon-serpent.

- Ils ne vous maltraitent pas, si ? murmure-t-il tout bas. Ils ne vous battent pas, ne vous laisse pas mourir de faim ? Rien de tout ça, hein ?

Il me dévisage lorsqu'il insiste sur le "mourir de faim". Pense-t-il que je suis mal nourris ?

- Non, non. Pas du tout, le rassure Evra. C'est chez nous là-bas, la troupe c'est notre famille. Moi avant j'étais dans un cirque horrible avant, mais c'est le directeur qui m'a sauvé.

- Ah bon ! Alors c'est cool.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'atmosphère me paraît oppressante tout à coup. Cela me met mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Est-ce le fait que je sois en manque de sang ?

- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller, déclare mon ami vert. Merci pour le repas R.V, c'était très bon.

- Oui, merci, ajoutons en chœur Sam et moi.

- Viens nous voir au théâtre, si ça te dit, propose Evra en se relevant.

- Ok, je vais y penser, dit R.V.

- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer R.V, souriais-je au militant.

- Moi aussi, fillette. Soigne-toi bien et te laisse pas faire.

Je hoche la tête, sa dernier recommandation me laissant perplexe, puis lui souhaite une bonne journée avant que nous nous élançons avec mes amis vers le Théâtre de la Lune. Je ne vis pas dernière moi le visage tiré de R.V, ses pupilles ne me quittant pas jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de sa vue.

* * *

Alors que nous courrons tous les trois entre branches et feuillages, la conversation avec R.V me revient en tête.

- Étrange ce qu'il nous a raconté, confié-je à mes amis. Vous vous imaginez vous tout abandonner pour défendre la planète ?

- Non, lâche Evra. Je trouve ça bizarre, moi aussi.

- Moi personnellement, j'ai du respect pour les sacrifices qu'il a faits, contredit Sam.

Nous atteignons le campement du théâtre quand j'aperçois tout la troupe et le staff rassemblés autour de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogé-je, dubitatif.

- Je ne sais pas, dit le garçon-serpent. Allons voir.

Nous fendons un passage entre nos amis avant d'atteindre le centre. Au milieu de la foule, se trouve un bien curieux personnage. Un homme encore jeune, les cheveux fluo, en pétard avec un look hip-hop et deux dents de lapins dépassant de ses lèvres. Tiens ? Qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu au cirque.

- Oh ! Cormac ! Cormac Cormagic est de retour ! s'écrie Evra, rayonnant de joie.

Le fameux Cormac se retrouve vers mon ami et à son tour, son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

- Evra Von ! s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras d'où s'y jette le garçons vert. Comment va mon reptile à deux jambes préféré ?

- Super ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

- T'as poussé dis donc !

- Cormac, laisse-moi te présenter Lily Shan, dit le garçon-serpent en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Elle est nouvelle au théâtre. Et voici Sam, un autre copain. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont encore vu ton numéro !

Cormac pâlit, ses dents se plantent dans sa lèvre inférieur, l'empêchant être bouche bée tandis que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

- Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas Cormac Cormagic le Magnifique ?! Comment est-ce possible ? s'étrangle-t-il.

- N'en rajoute pas Cormac ! lance quelqu'un en riant.

- Fais-nous plutôt une petite démonstration !

- Moi aussi je veux voir !

Le nouveau venu se racle la gorge, souriant humblement :

- Bien le peuple a parlé, mais d'abord les présentations.

Il tendit la main à Sam et la serre.

- Bonjour, Sam.

- Bonjour !

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me serre la main à mon tour.

- Bonjour, Lily.

- Bonj...

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de terminer que Cormac sort un couteau de nulle part et se tranche la mains ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je lâche la main coupée en hurlant sous le rire taquin de Cormac.

Perturbée par cette irrationnelle réaction, je le regarde me tendre son moignon pour constater qu'il ne saigne pas du tout.

- Mais... Mais...comment...? je parviens seulement à articuler.

Et sous mes yeux émerveillés, le membre perdu repousse. D'abord sous forme de chaire pareille à de la pâte à modeler pour redevenir une main humain bien normale.

- Mes membres, mes bars, mes jambes, tout repoussent quelques secondes, révèle Cormac en ouvrant et refermant sa main.

Des trucs incroyables j'en ai vu puis que je suis arrivée au cirque mais là j'ai la preuve que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises !

- C'est...incroyable, artuculé-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Merci, sourit le magicien aux dents de lapin. La seule chose en revanche que je n'ai pas encore testé, c'est ma tête. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Pas envie de tenter le Diable.

Des claquements de mains se mettent à retentir, résonnant dans les airs suivit de la voix rauque de M. Tall :

- Approchez ! Approchez ! On n'a pas le temps de bavarder ! Cormac Cormagic et Larten Crepsley ont rejoint notre troupe ! La relâche est terminée ! Demain soir le Théâtre de la Lune reprend du service !

Cette déclaration enclenche une cohue d'applaudissement et de cris de joie. Au milieu de la troupe en liesse, je regarde mes compagnons avec de grands yeux ébahie tandis qu'Evra m'enlace, existé comme un enfant attendant la veille de Noël.

* * *

Sous les ordres du directeur, nos travaux ont été riches et intensifs durant la journée. Mais avec Sam qui s'est porté volontaire en tant que bénévole, ça a beaucoup allégé ma fatigue. Étrangement j'ai croisé très peu de personnes après l'arrivée de Cormac. C'est bizarre. Enfin la fin de journée arrive à son terme. Je raccompagne mon ami "humain".

- Merci pour ton aide, Sam, le remercié-je, reconnaissante.

- Je t'en prie, c'était trois fois rien et ça me fais plaisir. En plus j'ai pu passer du temps avec vous.

Au moment de nous séparer, le garçonnet tourne sa petite frimousse vers moi :

- Tu penses que je pourrais venir demain aussi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Ton aide nous est très précieuse, on se voit demain alors ?

- Ok ! À demain, Lily ! me salut-il, heureux comme tout, agitant la main en s'éloignant.

Je retourne vers le campement. Normalement, l'équipe se rassemble à cette heure-ci pour le dîner, mais il n'y a personne, pas l'ombre d'un chat. Bah ? Où sont-ils tous passés ? Truska apparaît soudainement au détours d'une tente et me saisit la main avec enthousiasme. Elle m'entraîne jusqu'à sa tente où elle m'invite à y entrer. Des fois, je viens passer quelques temps pour papoter avec elle et Sandrine autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et de petits gâteaux. La danseuse se dirige vers sa garde-robe et en sort une grosse boîte rectangulaire joliment emballée dans un papier blanc fermé par un ruban noir. Elle me le tends. Je la regarde sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés. Elle insiste puis je finis par accepter le cadeau gracieusement non sans étonnement avant de le déballer.

Lorsque je découvre le contenu, j'ai le souffle coupé. Laissant tomber l'emballage au sol, je sors de la boîte une magnifique robe de couleur pourpre. Je la frotte lentement contre ma joue. On dirait de l'eau. J'estime que le tissu est de soie. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'en ai touché. Quel sublime matériel. Je détaille la robe, ne laissant échapper aucun détail de cette merveille. Aucune imperfection. Un chef-d'œuvre de renommée...

- Oh Truska..., soufflé-je, émue. C'est magnifique... Merci beaucoup.

L'indienne sourit avec tendresse, faisant un geste de dédain. Alors elle m'incite à la mettre.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je la porte ? m'exclamé-je.

Elle acquiesce, les yeux brillants. Avant que je ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit pour protester, elle me pousse vers le paravant. Contrainte, j'abandonne ma petite robe noire avant d'enfiler celle en rouge. Je soupire à la sensation du tissu lisse contre ma peau. L'ourlet s'arrête à mes genoux et serre mes hanches, insistant sur mes formes presque féminines. Les bretelles retombant sur le large de mes épaules découvertes me donnent un air rebelle d'une danseuse passionnée du tango. Jamais Maman et Papa ne n'auraient permis de sortir comme ça, même pour me déguiser. Une fois habillée, Truska revient et m'installe devant sa coiffeuse. Elle brosse les longs cheveux roux, les remontent en un chignon sophistiqué, plaçant entre mes mèches des roses fraîches et épanouies soutenues par de discrètes épingles. La belle indienne me donne alors des talons aiguilles noirs, refermés autour de ma cheville par des boucles en forme de roses. J'ai dû m'habituer pendant un petit moment avant de trouver mon équilibre. Elle me ferme les yeux puis me maquille. Mais que peut-elle avoir derrière la tête pour me pouponner comme ça ? Elle me met du parfum, une chose dont je n'ai pratiquement pas d'expérience, une odeur nacrée à fleur d'oranger envahit mes sens et m'emprisonne sous son charme. Lorsque mon amie indienne eu finit, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Pour rencontrer mon reflet.

D'abord, je ne me reconnais pas. Des cils noirs et longs. Une bouche soulignée par un rouge à lèvre foncé et brillant. Mon propre regard m'est inconnu.

Ce n'est pas la petite Lily dans ce miroir, mais une jeune adolescente au charisme fatale...

J'aime cette robe.

Elle est simple. Élégante. Les reflets du tissu me font sentir comme si moi-même j'étais devenue un joyau...

C'est envoûtant... Je suis envoûtante...

Me tirant de ma rêverie, Truska passe son bras autour du mien. Je n'ai pas remarqué que pendant que je me contemplais elle s'était elle aussi changée et maquillée. Sa robe élégante, sombre comme la nuit, la rend plus belle que jamais. Je la complimente, elle me rends un doux sourire en remerciement.

C'est alors que je constate que nous n'allons pas à notre petit coin habituel sur le tronc avec nos amis.

- Où allons-nous ? je lui demande, interloquée.

Je suis sûre qu'elle est capable de comprendre un peu le français, mais elle se contente seulement de sourire. Après quelques pas, j'entends au loin de la musique. Elle provient d'une grande tente dressé à côté du chapiteau que l'on avait installé l'autre jour. Ça me donne tout de suite envie de danser. Ont-ils prévu une petite fête avant de reprendre le travail ?

Et au moment où nous pénétrons dans l'entrée, j'eus la surprise de ma vie :

- **SURPRRRRISE !**

Des pétards de confettis exposent de partout pour retomber sur nous. Relevant les yeux, je découvre des ballons, des guirlandes d'ampoules multicolores, une énorme piste de danse, des enceintes pour la musique avec suspendu en haut de la tente un drap avec écrit dessus _"Joyeux Anniversaire Lily !"_. Tout le monde du Théâtre de la Lune, les artistes, les membres du staff, tous levant leurs verres vers moi :

- Bon anniversaire Lily !

- Joyeux anniversaire !

M. Tall s'avance vers moi, ces yeux charbons pétillants, laissant deviner qu'il sourit.

- Ce soir, nous fêtons le treizième anniversaire, certes avec trois semaines de retard, d'une jeune lady qui vient de se faire une place parmi nous, annonce le directeur, le prenant délicatement la main entre son pousse et son index pour me présenter aux autres. Amusez-vous !

Des exclamations de joies retentissent accompagnés de mugissements de trompettes. Un machiniste fait péter la bouteille de champagne dont le bouchon traverse la salle pour rebondir sur un lutin suspendu entre les guirlandes avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans le saladier pleins de punch et d'éclabousser tout ceux autour de lui, déclenchant des fous rire.

Je vois Evra, sur son 31 venir vers moi suivit de près par...Sam ?

- Surprise, surprise ! fit le bambin. Evra m'a parlé de cette fête qu'ils ont préparé pour toi, et donc j'étais invité. Juste après être repartis, j'ai fait le tour, enfilé mon costume et me voilà !

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que j'étais bouche bée depuis le début de mon entrée.

- Vous...vous avez fait tous ça...pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, répond le garçon-serpent. On se disait que comme tu avais loupée ton anniversaire et bah ça valait le coup de le rattraper, non ?

Je suis bluffée. Je suis sans voix. Jamais, de toute ma vie on ne m'avait fait ça. Ma bouche trace un sourire plein de gratitude :

- Vous tous... Merci...

Tout le monde applaudit et la musique repart de plus belle.

Nous nous mettons tous à danser. Evra m'entraîne sur la piste et entame une drôle de danse dans laquelle il ondule comme un serpent. Je ne trouve pas meilleur désignation.

- C'est ce que j'ai appelé la _Serpentine_, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam et moi éclatons de rire à son nom. En effet il n'y avait pas meilleur désignation. Tout le monde rit. Tous dansent. Tous s'amusent. Tout le monde est heureux. Quand vint la musique _"Raspoutine"_, Sam nous a fait la danse russe. J'ai préféré ne pas tenter, je ne tiens pas à finir sur les fesses. Puis vient le moment des cadeaux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eus un traitement spécial comme ça. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être autant amusée. Avoir été autant si heureuse. En plus, ce qui me touche, c'est que aucun des cadeaux qui m'ont été offert n'ont pas été acheté en magasin, mais ils ont tous été fabriqué par la main de ceux qui me l'offraient. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus émue que de savoir que chaque personne du Théâtre de la Lune avait pris le temps de faire un présent pour mon anniversaire. J'ai reçu des bijoux, des vêtements, des livres de la part de M. Tall, une trousse de toilette de la part d'Agatha, une jolie robe de gitane noire avec un foulard de la part de Truska (décidément elle a décidé de me gâtée), une montre de la part de Sam, un bracelet en forme de serpent de "je vous laisse devinez" et pleins d'autres cadeaux encore. Toutes ces choses qui me sont désormais chères avec le si peu que j'ai.

Quand j'étais à la maison Maman me faisait un gâteau bien sûr, mais généralement le 24 octobre tombe en vacances, alors mes copains partent ailleurs et mes grand-parents et mes cousins m'envoyaient des cartes d'anniversaire tandis que mes parents m'emmenaient au restaurant ou au cinéma avec Annie. Le seul qui me faisait un cadeau qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même, c'était _lui_... Il connaissait mes goûts par cœur... Et il ne m'offrait pas seulement des araignées. Toujours il cherchait plus loin, il trouvait d'autres surprises pour m'émerveiller. Il inventait des jeux qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. À nous deux nous avions créé un monde qui n'étaient qu'à nous.

- Eh Lily ! m'interpelle Sam, me sortant de ma rêverie. Tu rêves ?

- Humm ? me tourné-je vers lui, haussant un cil.

- Bah oui quoi, t'es dans la lune ? Viens, reste pas plantée là, allons danser !

Après deux chansons qui font bouger, le DJ annonce un slow pour se détendre. Dès que la musique s'élève, l'agitation retombe de quelque peu. Ce son de western, traînant, composé de vibration des cordes d'une guitare. Cette musique, je la connais.

_Malagueña... _

Mes yeux se ferment au son de la musique comme si elle m'appelait... M'ensorcelait...

Et avant que je comprenne de ce qui se passe, les paroles virent toutes seules :

_- Que bonitos ojos tienes_

_Debajo de tus dos cejas_

Les syllabes et les tonalités dansent avec volupté sur ma langue...

_Debajo de tus dos cejas_

_Que bonitos ojos tienes_

Doucement, je m'avance sur le centre de la scène, inconsciente qu'il n'y avait plus que moi que l'on entendait...

_Ellos me quieren mirar_

_Pero si tu no los dejas_

_Pero si tu nos los dejas_

_Ni si quiera parpadear_

C'est comme dans un rêve... Je flotte... Je marche sur des nuage de pétales de rose... Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette "magie"... Mais elle est là... Je sais qu'elle est là... Je la sens... Ma voix monte en puissance et envahit l'espace...

_Malagueña salerosa_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Como el candor de una rosa_

_Y decirte niña hermosa_

_Qu'eres linda y hechisera_

_Qu'eres linda y hechisera_

_Malagueña salerosa_

La musique change... Elle devient incandescente... Exaltante... Entraînante... Oui... elle enivre mes sens et j'enivre ceux qui m'entoure... Je danse... Je ne contrôle aucun de mes gestes... Comme si je connaissais les pas depuis toujours... Et c'est envoûtant... Maintenant je le sais...

Je suis bel et bien envoûtante...

_Si por pobre me desprecias_

_Yo te concedo razòn_

_Yo te concedo razòn_

_Si por pobre me desprecias_

_No te ofrezco riquezas_

_Te ofrezco mi corazòn_

_Te ofrezco mi corazòn_

_En cambio de mi pobreza_

Je sens des ailes de libellule me pousser dans le dos et me porter dans les airs. Je tourne et retourne sur moi, les volants de ma robe suivant le moindre de mes mouvements de hanche, la passion du tango bouillonnant dans mon sang. Le claquement de mes talons aiguilles contre le sol créer des étincelles. Je m'embrase toute entière.

Je suis les flammes.

Je suis le feu...

_Malagueña salerosa_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Besar tus labios quisiera_

_Como el candor de una rosa_

_Y decirte niña hermosa_

_Qu'eres linda y hechisera_

_Qu'eres linda y hechisera_

_Malagueña salerosa _

Et dans un ultime souffle suspendu dans le néant, je m'offre au ciel...

_Malagueña salerosa !_

Je retombe, épuisée, de la sueur perlant mon front, ma poitrine se soulevant de haut en bas au rythme de ma respiration lourde. Des applaudissements et des sifflements rugissent comme une pluie diluvienne. Je redresse la tête et constate que tous avaient formé un cercle autour de moi. Des bravos s'élèvent de par et d'autres. Je parcours la tente du regard, stupéfaite. Ils m'applaudissent. Ils m'applaudissent, moi. Evra, Sam, Agatha, Siva, Stella, Rhamus, les autres, M. Tall et même... M. Crepsley ?!

Mes amis s'avancent vers moi, suivit par Hans, Claudine, Sandrine, Alexander et pleins d'autres personnes. Tous m'assaillent de questions, de compliments :

- Wouha ! Lily ! Mais comment tu fais ça ? s'emballe Sam, plus excité que jamais.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est délire ! J'ai presque cru voir une autre personne, s'émerveille le garçon-serpent.

- Où tu as appris ça ?

- Tu as été incroyable !

- Je te jure, pendant un moment j'ai eus le souffle coupé tellement j'étais ébahi ! ajoute Hans accompagnant un sifflement à sa parole.

- Mais tu danses... On dirait que tu as le feu en toi !

- Je constate que vous nous aviez caché votre exceptionnel talent de cantatrice, Miss Shan, s'approche à son tour M. Tall.

Je pose une main sur ma poitrine, cherchant toujours à retrouver mon souffle.

- Merci..., dis-je enfin. Merci à vous tous. Je vous avoue que je ne sais du tout ce qui s'est passer. Je l'ai fait comme ça, c'est tout. Et puis je connaissais la chanson _Malagueña_.

- À Lily Shan ! Notre merveilleuse petite Dancing Fire Girl ! clame Hans levant sa coupe de champagne.

- À Lily ! répond la foule.

- Dancing Fire Girl ? je glisse à l'oreille d'Evra.

- La danseuse du feu ? C'est ton titre maintenant. Comme moi avec Garçon-serpent.

- Ah...d'accord, me contenté-je simplement de dire avant de me rendre compte que j'ai très soif. Tu m'attends, je vais me chercher à boire.

Il hoche la tête souriant alors que je me dirige vers le buffet. Avec les trois et demi qui venaient de s'écouler, la moitié de la nourriture avaient déjà disparue et la nappe blanche tachée de jus, d'alcool, et de miettes. J'attrape un gobelet propre et me sers de la sangria. Je m'appuie légèrement contre le rebord de la table et contemple la fête. Cette surprise qu'ils m'ont fait est formidable. Je ne sais pas comment un jour je pourrai les remercier. Si toutes fois je vois ce "un jour".

La tête me tourne et un vertige me prend d'assaut. Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour me maintenir debout. Tout à l'heure, lors de la danse, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, toute mon énergie. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Alors autant mourir en dansant, dans la joie et la gaîté. Je partirai le cœur content avec le souvenir que la vie est belle malgré tout.

- Tu es très belle, Lily..., me chuchote un ténor au creux de mon oreille.

Je sursaute, recrachant brutalement toute la sangria que j'avais dans la bouche. Je me retourne vivement vers mon interlocuteur et vois M. Crepsley se tenant juste à côté de moi. Punaise ! Comment fait-il pour être aussi discret ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu s'approcher. Je le détaille, il est chiquement habillé avec son costume de gentleman pourpre et sa longue veste avec un col haut.

- M. Crepsley ? je tousse. Je...merci. Vous aussi vous êtes plutôt pas mal. C'est une manie chez les vampires de porter des vestes longues ?

- Pas pour tous les vampires, me répond-il en souriant, sa cicatrice se courbant comme un arc. Mais je fais partie de la catégorie très influencée par la mode du XIX eme siècle.

Je ris légèrement, détournant le regard. Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. En même temps je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui maintenant. Il faut dire aussi que je ne lui ai pas reparler depuis la nuit dernière quand nous sommes rentrés de la morgue. Après un moment, M. Crepsley prend l'initiative de faire le premier pas.

- Est-ce que tu apprécie la soirée ? demande-t-il, pas très assuré.

- Oui, beaucoup, je souris, ravie qu'il est posé une question pas désagréable. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée !

- Bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Nous échangeons un autre sourire. C'est marrant, je ne m'en suis pas aperçue avant mais j'ai comme l'impression que les traits de son visage étaient tendus et à mes mots se sont relâchés. Comme s'il espérait plus que tout les entendre.

- Treize ans..., soupire le vampire en fermant les yeux. Ça remonte à une autre vie pour moi. Le monde était très différent de celui d'aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce que vous préférez ce monde à celui dans lequel nous vivons ?

- Chaque monde a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, certains sont plus appréciables que d'autres. Les personnes que j'ai connu à mon époque me manquent, mais j'ai le bonheur de faire de belles rencontres dans ce monde.

- Vous avez quel âge, M. Crepsley ?

- J'ai deux cents ans.

Quoi ?

- Pardon ? DEUX CENTS ANS ? Mais...et ça fait de vous un vieux vampire ?

Il paraît outré par ma question.

- Je ne suis pas vieux, en tout cas pas chez les vampires.

- Deux cents ans... Mais et votre famille ? Il n'y a plus personne aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, comme réfléchissant à ces paroles.

- Je t'en parlerai... Un jour...

- Quand ?

- Quand tu auras assez confiance en moi...

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je hausse intérieurement les épaules. De toutes façons, je ne pourrais pas profiter du récit, parce qu'il sera trop tard pour moi.

- Au fait, M. Crespley..., attiré-je son attention. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas offert votre cadeau.

- Si je te l'ai déjà fait et ce avant tout le monde, dit-il avec un sourire narquois, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Je le regarde, prise de court, haussant un cil.

- Ah bon ?

Il hoche la tête, toujours aussi mystérieux.

- Mais c'est quoi ?

- Tu la portes.

- La robe ?! C'est de vous ?!

- Absolument.

Alors ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

- Oh, merci..., murmuré-je baissant la tête, tenant délicatement les pans de la robe dans mes mains. Elle est magnifique... J'ai pensé que c'était de la part de Truska. En tout cas, c'est un très beau cadeau. Merci beaucoup.

- Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'espérais que tu apprécierais la couleur, mais je dois dire que tu nous as tous plus que surpris avec ta remarquable performance. Tu es vraiment une fille étonnante.

- Eh bien, je connaissais la chanson, quant à la danse, et bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu me lâchée et..., soudain je le coupe remarquant quelque chose, mon regard passe successivement entre ma robe et le costume de M. Crespely.

- Nous sommes habillés pareilles, constaté-je.

- Je vois que tu t'en finalement aperçu, rit mon mentor.

- On ressemble à un duo.

C'est drôle cette correspondance de couleur. Soudain, tout le monde se rassemblent vers les tables. M. Crepsley me prend par la main et me guide à travers les gens serrés les uns contre les autres. Puis nous arrivons à une table magnifiquement présentée avec une réservation à mon nom. M. Crepsley tire la chaise pour que je puisses m'assoir. Alors Agatha et Truska apportent un énorme gâteau de trois niveaux sur la table, juste en face de moi. La crème alléchante était décorée avec des roses noires en pâte d'amande et un coulis de fruit rouge vermille. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Ça à l'air trooooop bon.

Et treize bougies flamboyantes...

Je ne fais pas de vœux. Je n'en ai pas besoin. La joie de mes amis me suffit amplement. Je prie seulement au fond de mon cœur que les personnes que j'ai laissé retrouvent elles aussi des moments de bonheur comme ça.

Je souffle sur les bougies, et il n'en reste plus que des filets de fumée.

Tous applaudissent. Crepsley me regarde avec douceur.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily, me dit-il.

- Merci M. Crespley...

* * *

Le gâteau a rapidement disparu sous notre gourmandise, Rhamus m'a d'ailleurs remercier d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il y est eu du gâteau ce soir. Pour le reste de la nuit, nous avons dansé, parlé, bu, mangé, discuté, rigolé. J'ai fait des pirouettes avec Sam, des figures avec Evra, des danses avec Truska, Hans, Alexander, Cormac, et avec M. Tall aussi. M. Crepsley a joué de la flûte et m'a fait danser avec Mme Octa. Nous sommes un vrai duo, c'est vrai. J'ai essayer de jouer les morceaux que j'adore que mon créateur maîtrise avec perfection mais je crois que j'ai encore besoin de pratique. M. Crepsley m'a promis de m'apprendre.

Et j'ai dansé et dansé et chanté jusqu'à ce que mon cœur explose dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Lorsque la soirée toucha sa fin, Hans et Cormac raccompagnèrent Sam chez lui. Un à un, chacun regagnent sa chambre. Truska m'aide à me démaquiller et me décoiffer. C'était une super soirée.

Une fois glissée dans mon hamac douillet, la couverture repliée sur moi, je ferme les yeux et rêve que je danse face à une foule de spectateur, tous captivés par ma voix. Je les envoûte telle une petite fée de feu aux ailes de libellule.

_Je suis la Little Dancing Fire Girl..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 6 : Une petite envie de meurtre**

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée avec la gueule de bois. Evra m'a apporté le petit déjeuner au lit (au hamac).

- Debout, debout, Miss Fire, Nous avons du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui, annonce le garçon-serpent.

Je grogne doucement, me retournant sur mon oreiller.

- Cinq minutes..., marmonné-je.

- Allez Lily, il faut se lever. On doit nourrir les petits hommes et aider les autres à mettre en place le chapiteau. On joue ce soir !

- Quoi ?! m'exclamé-je, me redressant subitement.

- Ça fait deux heures que tous le monde est déjà debout, il est 11h30.

- Et tu ne m'a pas réveillé ?!

- Je voulais que tu reposes, tu en avais besoin. Tu as l'air si fatiguée en ce moment...

Je vois très bien de quoi il parle... Il parle de ma santé.

- Evra..., commencé-je.

- Non, t'inquiète. Tiens, regarde. Je t'ai apporté le petit déj', sinon il n'aurait plus eu pour toi. Menu du jour : bol de lait au miel, tranches d'orange avec des cookies et pépites de chocolat.

- Evra, t'es trop gentil, le remercié-je.

- À votre service, Princesse, s'incline-t-il ôtant un chapeau imaginaire.

Nous rions et je m'empresse de manger mon festin. Après avoir terminé mon bol de lait, mon ami vert reprend les couverts et sort de la tente pour le laisser un peu d'intimité. Nous avons séparé la tente par une large toile de lin afin que je n'envahisse pas l'espace d'Evra. Ainsi nous respectons chacun nos intimités.

Je me lève de mon hamac et me dirige vers mon petit coin où j'ai posé mes nouvelles affaires. Je me fais une rapide toilette de chat, puis saisis mon peigne offert par Sandrine, et me coiffe en me regardant dans mon petit miroir en bois d'acajou, cadeau d'Alexander. Ne voulant pas déjà abîmer la robe de gitane tout juste offerte par Truska, je remets ma robe noire d'enterrement et sors de la tente.

Après avoir nourri les petits hommes Evra et moi avions eu du travail pendant toute la journée. Ça me gênait un peu que tout le monde m'avait préparé une fête juste avant la première représentation. Mais mon ami serpent m'a assuré que ça ne les dérangés pas du tout et qu'au contraire, les anniversaires, ça leur offert des vacances.

Vers 14h, Sam nous a rejoint et de nouveau, s'est porté volontaire pour nous aider. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il a adoré mon anniversaire et surtout mon interprétation de _Malagueña_. Tout le monde était actif sur le terrain. Pas un seul n'eu le temps de souffler. Enfin, deux heures après le couché du soleil, tout était fini. Tout était prêt.

Il ne manque plus que le public.

- Ah ! On a fait du bon travail ! soupire d'aise Evra, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

- Tu m'étonnes, commenté-je, fière de notre boulot moi aussi.

- Merci encore beaucoup pour ton aide Sam.

- De rien, vous savez ça sert à ça les amis, sourit le bambin.

- Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on aille se préparer. Il va bientôt être 20h, il faut que tu rentres chez toi, dit le garçon-serpent à l'adresse du garçonnet.

- Oh non ! Pas déjà. Je ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

- C'est qu'on a tellement de chose à faire Sam, et cela concerne nos numéros. Je crains que tu ne puisses pas vraiment nous aider.

- Juste un peu pour rester un peu plus ensemble, supplie-t-il.

- On peut pas, et tes parents vont être inquiets, reviens demain matin.

- Mais demain matin, vous serez crevez !

- Sam...

Le bambin se renfrogne, gonflant des joues. Sentant que la conversation devient tendue, une idée me traverse l'esprit.

- Attends une minute, Sam, lui dis-je en m'élançant à toutes jambes.

Une minute plus tard (et pas une seconde de plus), je reviens, essoufflée, devant mes deux amis interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? me demande le bambin.

Reprenant mon souffle tout en m'appuyant sur mes genoux, je lui tends l'objet que je suis allée chercher :

- Tiens ! Prends-les !

Mon ami saisit les deux bouts de papiers que je tiens dans ma main et en les détaillant de plus près, son visage est tiraillé entre une expression de choc et d'euphorie totale.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est..., commence-t-il, murmurant.

- Deux billets pour le spectacle de ce soir. Un pour toi et un pour R.V.

Sam me bondit au cou, me serrant de toutes ses forces et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Ouah ! Merci Lily !

- De rien, lui rendis-je son étreinte, lui caressant la tête. Par contre, on joue tard. Ça commence de onze heures jusqu'à une heure du matin. Tu pourras quand même venir ?

- Bien sûr. Je sortirai en cachette. Mes parents se couchent avec les poules : tous les soirs à neuf heures.

Le gamin regarde de nouveau les billets, n'en revenant toujours pas, les serrant entre ses doigts comme s'il avait peur de les voir échapper.

- Bon, faut que j'y ailles. Je vais retrouver R.V. À cette heure, il doit être au pub.

- D'accord alors à tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, Evra m'interroge, intrigué :

- Tu les as eu où, les billets ?

- J'ai supplié M. Tall, lui avoué-je. Il a accepté parce qu'il nous a aidé. Ce n'est pas grave s'il assiste à la représentation, si ?

Mon ami vert fait une petite moue, pas certain de sa propre opinion.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Il nous aidé, donc c'est la moindre des choses. Et j'ai très envie qu'il voit mon numéro. C'est juste que j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, parce qu'il est un enfant. Il est encore plus jeune que nous d'eux...

- Je suis certaine que tout ira bien. Malgré son jeune âge, il est intelligent et avisé. Tout se passera bien. Même s'il est un peu capricieux et turbulent, il sait écouté et se tenir quand il faut.

- Mmmh... Je suppose que tu as raison... Bon moi, je dois faire un dernier échauffement. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Oui, à plus.

Soudain, M. Crepsley s'approche de moi, enveloppé de son ample cape rouge. Son regard est sérieux.

- Suis-moi, Lily, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je lui obéis, ne prononçant mots. Nous entrons dans sa tente, éclairée par des lampes électriques. Retirant dans un grand geste sa cape, il révèle un costume de chauve-souris, digne de Dracula.

- Fais briller la cage de Mme Octa, commande-t-il. Après vas te changer et mets ta robe rouge. Tu iras voir Truska pour qu'elle te maquille.

- Pourquoi ? demandé-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu m'accompagnes en piste.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'effet du choc.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais faire partie du numéro ? m'exclamé-je.

- Tu vas jouer de la flûte pendant que Mme Octa tisse sa toile dans ma bouche, dit le vampire, imperturbable à mon impulsion. Et avant cela, tu chanteras comme tu l'as fait hier. Nous allons répéter une chorégraphie avec Mme Octa une fois que tu serais prête.

Je ne suis pas sûre si je suis plus paniquée que débordante de joie. Moi ? Aller sur scène ? C'est... c'est...au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous ! Mais que vont penser les gens qui me regarderont ? Et si je me trompe ? Et si je fais tout foirer ? Et si je ne suis pas faite pour ça ? Tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

- Mais que voulez-vous que je chante au juste ?

- Tu choisiras par toi-même, tranche M. Crepsley. Arrange-toi avec le DJ.

Il a les sourcils froncés, ce qui renforce son regard déjà perçant. Cela me rend nerveuse et pas à l'aise du tout.

- On manque d'assistant en ce moment, ajoute-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers moi. Tu as une mise affreuse, mais il faudra faire avec.

Je me regarde dans le miroir posé juste à côté de moi. Il a raison...je fais peur à voir.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on refuse de boire du sang, me fait-il la morale. Tu le sais, pourtant.

C'est pas vrai. Il ne va quand même pas remettre ça maintenant.

- Si tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer rien quand buvant du sang animal, tu te trompes ! Un jour viendra où...

- C'est bon, je sais, le coupé-je, détourant la tête. Changeons de sujet.

Crepsley soupire, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- C'est pour toi que je te dis ça, Lily...

- Je sais ! haussé-je le ton. Je le sais bien...

Nous ne disons plus rien. C'est comme si tous les mots se sont envolés. Mon maître se dirige vers la sortie, soulevant le pan de la toile à l'entrée.

- Prépare-toi seulement à..., commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Oh et puis laisse tomber.

Je le regarde, ne trouvant même plus la force de me demander ce qu'il a voulu me dire.

* * *

Truska a encore une fois fait des merveilles. Avec le maquillage plus insistant que celui d'hier soir, c'est à peine si on remarque que j'ai une sale mine. Elle a ajouté des paillètes dorées sur ma peau, donnant l'illusion que j'étincelle. En plus des roses dans mes cheveux, elle a mis un faux roncier qui entoure mes épaules en passant par mon cou. Une réussite. Seulement, j'ai peur que ça dégouline. Je ne sais pas le nombre de serviettes que j'ai utilisé tellement je transpire de sueur. Je suis si nerveuse. J'ai choisie la chanson, j'en ai parler avec le DJ, il a la version instrumental, mais maintenant c'est presque si je parvienne à me souvenir des paroles. Je suis allée répéter avec Crepsley et Octa, mais je m'en mêle les pieds, faisant rager un vampire roux dégénéré qui ne cessait de me sermonner. Nous avons perdu trop de temps, il allait falloir s'en contenter.

Enfin sonne onze heures.

Le spectacle a commencé à cette heure pile.

Comme à leur habitude, c'est le Loup-Garou qui a ouvert le bal. Pendant que chacun passe les uns après les autres, les artistes attendent et se concentrent dans les coulisses. Tapis derrière le rideau, je contemple l'immense scène centrale sur laquelle mes amis et moi allons jouer. Je suis comme toujours enchantée par le numéro de mes partenaires. Mais ce qui m'impressionne le plus c'est le public, plein à craquer ! Tous ces gens... En pleine campagne ! C'est incroyable. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer un jour que je ferais partie de ce théâtre ?

Evra revient en courant dans les coulisses, ramenant l'éclat des applaudissements avec lui.

- Alors, Lily ? J'étais comment ? me demande-il.

- Génial ! Tu as été super ! le complimenté-je.

- Merci et t'inquiète pas, ça va aller pour toi aussi.

- Tu parles..., marmonné-je. C'est à peine si je tiens debout.

Soudain, Truska passe devant nous et me dit quelque chose dans sa langue natale avec un doux regard.

- Elle te dit bonne chance, traduit le garcon-serpent. Et de ne pas te laisser démonter.

- Ça va être à nous, annonce Crepsley, s'approchant de nous deux.

Oh non... Pas déjà...pas tout de suite... Je ne peux pas. Je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans mes poumons, mes muscles se paralyser.

- Tiens la chèvre, Lily, me commande mon maître. Tu la maintiendras au début du numéro. Claudine viendra la récupérer.

Je prends sans conscience la corde de la bête, trop concentrée sur moi-même pour essayer de me calmer.

- On y va, déclare le vampire.

Paniquée, je me tourne vers mon ami vert, cherchant le moindre secoure.

- Evra...je ne peux pas..., tremblé-je.

- Mais si, m'encourage-t-il. Vas-y !

Ne pouvant plus reculée, j'inspire à fond et me place à côté de Crepsley et le suis lorsque le rideau se lève.

- Et le numéro suivant en scène un duo fascinant accompagné d'une toute nouvelle jeune artiste épatante ! clame M. Tall en bon présentateur. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter M. Crespely et sa savante araignée Mme Octa avec La Little Dancing Fire Girl !

Nous atteignons la piste. Toutes ces lumières, c'est éblouissant ! Heureusement mes yeux s'adaptent très vite. Mais... Peut-être aurait-il valu mieux que je reste aveugle. Tout le monde ! Déjà qu'en coulisses c'est impressionnant, mais là c'est dix fois pire !

- Mme Octa est une araignée unique en son genre, s'adresse M. Crepsley au public comme à la première fois où je l'ai rencontrée. À la fois particulière venimeuse et dotée d'une intelligence extraordinaire.

Soudain, je repère dans la vaste foule, deux spectateurs. Sam et R.V ! Ils sont là, tous les deux souriant à ma vue, Sam s'appuyant de tout sa longueur sur le dossier du siège avant. Ils ont l'air impressionné. Ça me rassure de les savoir ici. Crepsley continue, ouvrant la cage de Octa.

- ...Mais je vous laisse juger de son effroyable nature par-vous même, termine le vampire.

Dès que l'araignée sortit de sa cage, Crepsley porte aussitôt la flûte à ses lèvres et met à jouer. L'énorme insecte remue des pattes et se jette sur la pauvre chèvre. Je détourne le regard, je n'aime pas voir un animal se faire tuer sous mes yeux, même si je sais que je vais la manger plus tard. La bête s'écroule au sol, sous les stupéfactions du public.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette araignée est bel et bien dangereuse, reprend le dresseur de l'insecte, pendant que Claudine traîne la carcasse hors de la piste. Il n'y a aucun trucage là-dedans. Un homme ne tiendrait pas une seconde. Et maintenant pour le numéro qui va suivre, je vous demande de ne rester tranquille.

Il me fait signe des yeux en s'écartant pour me laisser place. Je m'avance, d'un pas que j'espère déterminé, et me stabilise au centre, au beau milieu des lumières.

Mme Octa monte sur mon épaule sur l'ordre de M. Crespley. Et c'est le silence totale. Ça y est, j'ai le trac. Sam, R.V, tout le monde à les yeux rivés sur moi...

Un murmure parcours les spectateurs.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Respire. Et ne pense à rien d'autre.

Doucement, je tape le sol de mon talon aiguille. Puis progressivement, je frappe avec plus de dynamisme tout en donnant un rythme.

C'est le signal.

La musique s'enclenche telle un coup d'éclair. Je frappe mes mains dans un autre rythme décalé mais en parfait accord avec le claquement de mes talons. Creplsey se remet à jouer de la flûte, s'harmonisant avec la musique provenant des enceintes. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Porté par mon microphone caché par mon chignon embelli de roses, ma voix s'élève et résonne dans tout le chapiteau :

_Es así que me has seducida_

_Los ojos en la luna_

_Y el corazón en los calcetines_

_O misterio profundo que decía "Hurga en mi" una fría fachada que quería cabrear_

Je le sens. Le feu. Il est là. Dans ma poitrine. Et il envahit tout mon corps. Et comme ma voix il devient de plus en plus puissant. La vraie danse peut commencer...

_Mi Quijote_

_Le quiero a mi Quijote_

_Mi Quijote_

_Ay mi Quijote eh eh eh_

Octa se déplace de long en large sur mon corps, mais je lui prête à peine attention. Mes pas enchaînés me font prendre tout l'espace. Je sens le public vibrer avec moi, complètement charmer par mes faits et gestes...

_Es así que me has seducida_

_Ná dicen las estrellas_

_El corazón escondido en un pañuelo_

_Si tus viejos vaqueros amenazan de caer_

_Si siempre vagabundas no podré nunca luchar_

Mon regard se fait plus ardent que des braises. Mes mouvements énergiques font par moments bondir l'araignée au-dessus de moi. Lorsqu'elle revient à moi, je la rattrape sur le dos de la main, coordonnant ce geste à ma danse...

_Mi Quijote_

_Le quiero a mi Quijote_

_Mi Quijote_

_Ay mi Quijote_

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ah ah ah ah Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

Je suis une étincelle qui scintille sous les projecteurs. Après une prestation flamboyante, je redeviens chandelle, subtile et envoûtante...

_Es así que me puso nerviosa_

_Los ojos en la luna_

_Y el corazón escondido en un pañuelo_

_Si tus viejos vaqueros amenazan de caer_

_Si siempre vagabundas no podré nunca luchar_

Maintenant je ne suis plus une étincelle. Je me transforme en flamme, plus grande, plus intense que je ne l'ai jamais été. Jusqu'à devenir incendie...

_Mi Quijote_

_Le quiero a mi Quijote_

_Mi Quijote_

_Ay mi Quijote_

Et telle un tourbillon de feu, je me mets à tourner aussi vite qu'une toupie sur mes petits talons aiguilles, plus vite, plus vite, ma voix allant toucher les cieux...

_Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ah ah ah ah Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

Mon ultime pose est claire, précise. Les bras grands ouverts, je m'offre au public qui me lance des tonnerres d'applaudissements, amplifiant mes oreilles. Combien de bravos ? Combien de sifflements ? Combien d'adoration ? Combien d'admiration ? Je ne saurais le dire. Tellement... Tellement...

Ils ont aimé... Ils m'aiment...

C'est grisant...

Priant de ne pas m'écrouler, je fais ma plus élégante révérence, ma respiration cherchant avec avidité de l'air. Mme Octa perchée sur le dos de ma main tendu, demeure bien sage. Quel étrange comportement. D'habitude, ça la rend nerveuse toute une agitation pareille. C'est alors que je découvre qu'elle avait tissé sa toile entre l'intérieur de mes bras et le prolongement de ma taille pendant ma succession de tours sur moi-même. Une toile si épaisse, si vaporeuse qu'on aurait dit une cape blanche de soie fantômeuse.

C'est splendide !

Comment Crepsley a-t-il réussit un tel miracle ?

Ooooh... La tête me tourne. Non reste éveillée, Lily ! Tu n'as pas terminé !

Le dresseur d'araignée s'avance au devant de la scène, levant la main pour apaiser les spectateurs.

- Vous en revoulez ? demande-t-il.

Le public confirme par des exclamations de joie.

- Cela tombe bien, car nous avons un dernier numéro pour vous, dit-il, subtil. Mais veuillez ne pas faire de bruit, s'il vous plaît, car il peut s'avérer dangereux. Un cri d'effroi et elle risquerait de s'en prendre à moi.

Lentement, je rends Mme Octa à M. Crepsley en la posant sur son avant-bras. Entre temps il me passe la flûte.

Le visage du vampire est neutre, mais sans savoir comment l'expliquer, j'y perçois comme un air d'appréhension.

- À toi de contrôler Mme Octa, maintenant, me glisse-t-il tout bas. Fais bien attention.

Je colle mes lèvres sur la flûte et joue. C'est une mélodie que j'ai répété plusieurs fois quand j'avais Octa à la maison. Je la connais par cœur. Jusqu'à là, tout se passe sans encombre.

Soudain, je me sens toute molle. Je manques de peu de chavirer. Heureusement, il semble que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Bon sang ! Il faut que je me reprennes ! Mais malgré tout le sang d'animal que j'ai bu avant le spectacle, je sens mes forces me quitter ! Et la danse que je viens d'effectuer en plus de toute émotion m'ont épuisé. Concentre-toi, Lily ! C'est toi qui contrôle Mme Octa maintenant ! Si tu te déconcentre, ça va finir comme la dernière fois ! Retour à la case cauchemar !

Une terrifiante image, la même qui avait pendant ses deux derniers mois hantée mes rêves, se frappe à moi. Un fracas qui résonne dans mon crâne avec une vibration d'horreur.

_Lui_... Étendu sur le sol... Les crocs de Mme Octa dans la chair de son cou...

Alors une idée horrible heurte mon esprit avec la force d'un camion de trois tonnes roulant à 150km/h.

Oui...

Exactement comme avant... Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? C'est l'occasion rêvée d'accomplir se que je me suis toujours jurée...

_Tuer M. Crepsley !_

Oui... Il suffit d'un ordre... Un simple ordre à Mme Octa... Et le tour est joué...

Mme Octa arrive maintenant à la jubilaire du vampire. Là ! Elle est en position !

"Tue Crepsley", c'est aussi simple que cela...

J'ai déjà voulu le tuer, mais je n'ai jamais sérieusement réfléchi à un plan. Surtout pas depuis que nous sommes arrivés au Théâtre de la Lune. Je vois le sourire de mes amis, leur joie, leur simplicité. Evra, Sam, Truska, Hans, Claudine, R.V, M. Tall, tous les autres. Suis-je contente ? Suis-je heureuse d'être ici ?

Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai perdu mon humanité ! Mes amis ! Ma famille ! Tout ! Et à qui la faute ?

Octa se déplace sur le visage de son dresseur. Il ouvre la bouche. Elle tisse sa toile.

C'est le moment ou jamais ! Tue-le Lily ! Fais-le ! Même Crepsley ne pourra se défendre contre elle ! Tu l'occa...

Mais alors, un flot de souvenirs se déverse en moi. La fois où M. Crepsley m'a soulevée de mon cercueil pour me soigner. Sa main qui se voulait rassurante lorsqu'il m'a emmené. Sa touffe de cheveux en bataille lorsqu'il se levait le soir en baillant bruyamment. Nos chamailleries. Ses regards tendres par moment. Et si tristes parfois. Le jour où il m'a amenée au Théâtre de la Lune... À une nouvelle vie...

Si je suis en piste, c'est uniquement grâce à lui... J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça, de chanter et de danser. D'être plus féminine... Je l'ai acquit grâce à lui. Ce bel anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant... Cette magnifique robe que je porte... Je n'aurais pas rencontré Evra et Sam sans lui. Il fait de son mieux pour être gentil avec moi...à sa façon.

_Le moment est venu, Lily ! Tue-le !_

Ce nouveau monde...il a sa beauté... Ces avantages...

_Il t'as arraché à ton monde de lumière ! Tue-le !_

J'ai fait de belles rencontres... Je suis heureuse...

_Tu le détestes ! Il a t'as pris tout ce qui comptait à tes yeux ! Tue-le !_

Il a fait beaucoup pour moi...

_À cause de lui, tu n'es plus humaine ! Tue-le !_

Je lui suis reconnaissante...

_C'est un monstre ! Un monstre qui t'as rendu stérile ! Tue-le !_

En suis-je seulement capable ? Suis-je capable de...

_**... Tuer Crepsley ?**_

Se pourrait-il que j'ai appris...

_Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Vas-y ! Tue-le ! Maintenant ! Fais-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! TUE-LE ! **TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! TUE-LE !**_

... à aimer M. Crepsley ?

Mme Octa descends doucement avant de retourner dans sa cage, tenue dans la paume de son maître. Il referme la bouche, déglutit, avançant la toile.

Tout s'accompagnant de ma dernière note de musique.

- Délicieux ! clame mon mentor. Rien de mieux qu'une toile d'araignée fraîche. Elles sont très recherchées là d'où je viens.

Ébahis, la foule applaudit de nouveau. Crespley me saisit la main et nous saluons avec grâce et prestance. Les applaudissement redoublent.

Enfin nous repartons, laissant place à l'artiste suivant. Ni lui, ni moi ne parle.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas tuer Crepsley. J'en suis incapable.

- Tu as songé me tuer pendant la représentation, n'est-ce pas ? lâche soudain le vampire.

Je relève brusquement la tête, pétrifiée. Il me dépasse, me tournant le dos, s'arrêtant.

- Comment avez-vous su que...?

- Cela n'aurait pas marcher, m'interompe-t-il, ignorant ma question. J'ai extrait presque tout le venin des crochets de Mme Octa avant d'entrer en piste. Elle s'est servit du reste pour tuer la chèvre.

À ses mots, mes membres se mettent à trembler.

- Alors... Ce n'était qu'un test ! Vous voulez savoir ce que j'allais faire ! m'écrié-je.

- Il fallait que je sois sûr, Lily. Tu refuses de boire du sang humain. Tu t'opposes au fait de devenir un jour une vampire. Je devais m'assurer de pouvoir te faire totalement confiance.

Mais alors... Depuis le début il...

- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai choisie pour le numéro, ajoute-t-il d'une voix neutre. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens...

Tout cette représentation, ce n'est pas pour mon talent, mais pour voir les réactions qu'il a fait ça ?!

- Et...et moi qui pensais que vous étiez gentil avec moi, grincé-je, la voix enroulée. Alors que vous étiez en train de me tester...

- C'est exacte.

C'est pire qu'une gifle. Pourquoi l'ai-je épargné ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ordonner à Mme Octa de le tuer quand il était encore temps ? Parce que j'en suis incapable. Et je crois que mon incapacité me met autant hors de moi que ma haine envers cet..._homme_.

- Vous savez quoi...? Je vous déteste !

Et sur ces mots, je m'enfuie, sentant les larmes venir. Je ne prête pas attention à Evra et Truska, venant me félicite pour ma premier représentation. Pas plus que je ne prête attention de les bousculer sur mon passage. Pas plus que le visage désolé de Crepsley, me regardant m'éloigner.

Je cours, cherchant la sortie des coulisses par derrière, là où on ne viendrait pas me trouver.

Jamais je ne boirai du sang humain ! Jamais !

Je me cache parmi les objets de la remise, m'écroulant par terre.

J'ai pensé que même si je ne buvais pas de sang humain et ne me conduisais pas comme une vampire. Je m'étais dit que ça pourrait aller...

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

Écrasée de honte et d'humiliation, j'enterre mon visage dans mes genoux, réduisant au silence les sanglots.


End file.
